New life, friends and an imprint?
by stonecoldheart27
Summary: Sky is new to La Push and living with her uncle. She has normally been seen as the outcast with few friends yet things are different here. The wolf pack has taken an interest in her, one boy in particular.
1. Hunkiest Looking Men

Hunkiest looking men

**I looked down the long corridor, crowded with students buzzing with the latest talk and gossip. I was probably one of the subjects the girl that moved here from England to live with the uncle that is never around. Yup that's me life couldn't really get any crapper, first my parents get killed in a car crash and I was heartbroken about it I still am but what more can you possibly do. Second just hours after their funeral am I whisked away to the little reservation of La Push in America where I am placed under the care of my last remaining relative. My uncle.**

**He's not that bad though he reminds me of my dad a lot they both have that same grin and those dreary eyes. When I look at him sometimes I feel the pain in my chest hurt more and I can't help but wince at the memory of my father. After a week of me mainly staying in the house I found out that he was rarely around as he worked in Forks and had many business trips so I would have to fend for my self most of the time. I didn't mind that much either really, I would rather be alone. His name is Nahuel with copper tanned skin like my father and a crop of short black hair. I didn't have the same type of skin I was pale like my mum yet sun rarely same in England yet even here in La Push the sun was seen as more as a treat, I was the outcast already here lets see how much I can withdraw my self.**

**I entered my first class which was Math, why do they call it that it's Math's why do they leave out the S, without it the subject sounds strange and foreign. I walked into the class not bothering to look up to see all the students staring at me but moved straight up to the teachers desk.**

"**You most be Sky Adlington, I'm Mr. Gregor if you need any help please just come to me." I nodded my reply and he must have took the hint that I didn't really want to talk. "There is a desk at the back for you." I looked up and there at the back in the corner was my desk, wasn't so bad at least it was by the window so I could look out of it when I got bored. I took the walk down the center of the class as Mr. Gregor began his talk about the previous homework, still eyes watched my every movement. **

**I slumped into my chair with a low sigh, I hated school at least in England I was at college and your teachers were more like your friends, yet by coming back here I was reduced back to having to listen to lessons in the usual fashion where the teacher would droan on and I would instantly zone out. I placed my books on the desk but I wouldn't open them not yet anyhow they were repeating stuff I had learned ages ago. This was going to be a long day.**

**I just about managed to survive until lunch quiet happily knowing that art and music were my last two lessons of the day. I walked slowly to the cafeteria and had that feeling that everything stopped and everyone was looking and me, I literally turned right back around and got out of there. I wish I was back home in England I had a few of my friends there, they were what managed to keep me sane but now I had nothing, literally no one. I felt my eyes beginning to sting but I hadn't and I wouldn't cry, I didn't even cry at my parents funeral infact I haven't cried since then. I quickly wiped my eyes from the threat of traitor tears and wandered down the corridors not looking where I was going when I walked straight into something hard.**

"**Sorry." I mumbled as I looked up to see who it was and there stood in front of me was one of the tallest people I had ever seen, I mean I'm only 5 ft 2 and he seemed like a complete and utter giant to me. **

"**Hey it's okay, looked like something was on your mind." He grinned down at me showing off his pearly white teeth, I couldn't help but look up at the rest of him he had deep brown eyes and shaggy black hair which seemed untamed, it was greatly obvious he had muscle too.**

"**Yer well I best be off." I said as I side stepped him, embarrassed to be in such a presence. **

"**Wait, where are you going?"**

"**I dunno to be honest I'm new." I shot back as I wandered further down the corridor when I realized he was striding next to me in quick steps. **

"**I guessed that." He was still smiling like a Cheshire cat. "So what's your name?"**

"**Umm why are you talking to me?"**

"**Being polite it's what people do." He frowned a little. "Now come on and tell me or I shall go ask all the gossipers of this place."**

"**NO, no please don't." I did not need more talk about me. "I'm Sky, Sky Adlington." He grabbed my hand in his and his was so warm I felt engulfed as if my hand was about to burn off.**

"**Seth Clearwater nice to meet you Sky." **

"**Hmm now I'm gonna go." **

"**Why? Don't you want me as your friend." He certainly was persistent if I became his friend would I be respected more, if I wasn't would I always be the loner of the school. I let out a low chuckle, it cant be that bad plus he seems like a good enough person. "Is that laugh a yes."**

"**Whatever just please I don't really like much attention."**

"**Kay." He grabbed my hand once more and dragged me back towards where I had run away from. Again as we entered not only were people starring but now they had gone completely quiet. I tugged at Seth's grip wanting to get away from the eyes, the stares, the silence but he was strong. He pulled me further in and to a table near the center of the room, great just what I wanted. "Just ignore them all alright, your new so you will be the topic of conversation for a while, plus you being English seems to make it all that much more interesting."**

"**Great." I replied sarcastically, why did I chose to befriend a giant who lets face it wasn't that bad looking. Then I realized I had made the biggest mistake by being his friend as the table he was dragging us too was filled with big, burly, tall men who all looked like they spent hours at the gym. One word … crap!**

"**Guys I found us a new friend." Seth said as he pushed me slightly forward towards the table, there were three girls sat with them looking extremely happy where they were and who wouldn't be. **

"**Seth man what have we told you stop picking up random chicks." Said the one with a goofy grin and longish hair, he had one of the girls on his lap and hugged her protectively.**

"**Em leave him be you know Seth just cant help himself to make friends." Said the girl who had long brown hair with a heart shaped face sitting in his lap.**

"**Sorry babe." **

"**Say sorry to Seth not me." She giggled as he rolled his eyes theatrically.**

"**Sorry Seth." **

"**That's alright Embry, any how this is Sky, she's new and from England." Again I was nudged forward, I looked up at Seth to which he just nodded. "They aren't gonna eat you."**

"**Yet." Said one of them but I didn't quite know who had come up with the statement so ignored it. Seth must have gave in with me as he sat down with them and pushed one of his friends over a bit to make space for me. I slowly sat down and shied away under my hair trying to come up with a plan to get out of this.**

"**So Sky I'll introduce you to this lot alright." He started with the guy closest to me, he had emo hair and wore the usual skinnies and studded belts like me, my type of person. "This is Collin his brother is around somewhere I'm sure you will see him soon, then we have Embry and his girl Liz, Quill, Jacob and Nessie, Steven he's the youngest, Alex; Collins brother you can just see the resemblance and then there's Amy the love of my life." **

"**Umm hi." I said to them all with a small wave. **

"**Cat got your tongue?" I knew it was Collin from the closeness of the voice.**

"**I just don't like attention." **

"**Oh don't worry give it a week and this lot will break you." Amy smiled up at me, her smile seemed just as nice as Seth's, she had curly blond hair that fell to her shoulders and green almond eyes.**

"**Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Embry asked. "We are a bunch of responsible and nice young men."**

"**Come on guys, she's probably freaked by you all I mean look at your selves."**

"**All I can see is a bunch of the hunkiest looking men I have ever seen." I could instantly feel the blush at my cheeks, no one could not agree with that. "See and she knows it." Embry chuckled. **

"**Em leave her be." Liz hit him again.**

"**Hey Sky there is nothing to be scared about, we would really like to be friends with you." Nessie was talking now, I liked how it was the girls who seemed to of been gently inviting me into their group where as the boys were basically forcing me in. Nessie was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, she had pale skin, bright golden eyes and bronze hair that flowed to her waist, everything about her screamed elegance. **

"**Thank you for that, I really appreciate you accepting me."**

"**Well why wouldn't we?" Jacobs question had slightly thrown me off.**

"**Umm well because people normally don't socialize with me easily, well in England they didn't I only had a few friends." I ducked my head again, it was always like that with me, people sort of just stayed away from my group of people. **

"**Well we are your type of people now Sky, any problem you can come to any of us."**

"**Thanks Jacob." He nodded and turned his attention back to Nessie fiddling with a strand of her hair. **

"**So what classes do you have next, I'm guessing you are seventeen like us." Liz asked.**

"**Yer I am just turned." I don't know what it was about these people but I already felt happy and comfortable with them. "I have Art with a Miss Green then Music with…"**

"**Mr. Cullen he's my dad." Nessie finished.**

"**Your dad is a teacher here?" Jacob mumbled something so low I couldn't hear but I guess it was an insult by the look of his annoyed face.**

"**Yer sadly, but he's alright he has an attuned ear for a musician, always finding them."**

"**Yer his class is great me and Brady are in it, guess you will be joining us." Collin nudged my shoulder.**

"**Seems so." I looked up more now flicking away my black fringe away from my eye.**

"**Well I have art with you." Liz added as if trying to compete for me. "can't wait to see your style."**

"**I'm not that good really I just do it for relaxing." It was true it kept my mind of my parents, when doing creative stuff I could forget about them but when doing subjects like English or Math I cant help but remember them. Then before I really realized it I was thinking about them again, zoning out and focusing on the last time I saw them. They were heading out to meet some friends of theirs at a restaurant but never made it back to see me. **

"**Sky, hey Sky the bell went it's time for art." Liz waved her hand out in front of my face, I shook my head looking around slightly dazed to find the cafeteria was now filtering out students but the table I sat at still remained.**

"**You alright Sky, you really zonked out then?" Seth asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder.**

"**Yer I'm good, just thinking." They all shared that look of 'okay she may be a little weird' before they started going to their lessons.**

"**See you in music." Collin smiled before heading out, leaving me Liz and Embry. We walked to our class and Embry kissed Liz goodbye, you could tell they were in love by the way they acted around each other like love sick puppies. It was in art that I found out a lot about Liz and Embry because all she could do was talk about him really, she asked about me too and I shared with her my tastes in music, style and that I lived with my uncle. Turns out her dad's worked with him and she knew how it felt to be left alone, yet her mum was there along with Embry. It wasn't that bad a lesson.**

**It came to Music and I was already itching to do something music related and I was also intrigued into what Nessie's dad would look like. Liz briefly described him as a ginger god but that was about it. When I arrived to the listen I was astounded Mr. Cullen wasn't the god I was looking at, I was looking at the one sitting next to Collin.**


	2. Made Connection

**Made connection**

I had to stop looking at him before I looked like a total idiot but it was hard not to. It was true he shared some qualities with Collin like the fact he was sort of emo as well, he wore the usual skinny jeans but wore a brightly coloured top which seemed to show of his toned body underneath, stop looking Sky come on. Oh great I am now arguing with myself this moment just couldn't get any better.

"Hey Sky you're here." I looked up at the sound of my name towards the voice I had remembered to be Collin's. He was heading towards me blocking my from view from his god like brother. "How was art with Liz? I bet she filled you in with all the details of our group?"

"No not really just her and Embry mainly, I've heard some stories."

"Poor guy, even the one about the birthday cake?"

"That was the first one she told me about." I recalled the story in my head apparently on Embry's birthday the guys baked him a cake, but what they hadn't cared to tell him was that they had filled it with coins and other objects. Basically when Embry took a bite from the cake of death, he choked on one of the items, swallowed it and managed to poo it out a week later, not nice.

There was a musical chuckle to my right so I looked up to find it was a young bronzed haired angel, but know where near as good as Brady. His hair was the same shade as Nessie's yet was messed up never looking like it had been combed, again the same perfect white skin, the act of elegance, those golden eyes, yet he seemed a bit young to be a teacher the same age as us in fact.

"Sky I take it." He held out his hand towards me and I gladly excepted feeling it was ice cold the complete opposite to Seth's. "Sorry if my hands are cold you see I have cold blood." There was a snort from somewhere in the classroom which I ignored.

"Mr. Cullen." I nodded back as he released my hand.

"I read up on your file turns out you play the guitar."

"Yer for the past eight years." I believed music to be the most important thing in my life it always was, I used to spend three hours a night practicing until it slowly dwindled down to around half an hour yet I still played and that's what counts.

"Well I shall be very much looking forward to hear you play in the future I'm sure you have much talent."

"Oh I would look out Sky he's on to you now, you are officially on the Cullen radar." Collin was still stood with us smiling with the teacher like he knew lots about him, maybe because he was Nessie's friend.

"What like you and Brady are?" Mr. Cullen laughed with him. "Now seeing as you seem to know Collin all ready I will leave you in his hands, oh and Brady's of course." He looked over my shoulder towards the god and I couldn't help but turn to take another peek for my self. He didn't really look up, well if he did I couldn't see, his long black hair which he must straighten covered his eyes. Collin styled his differently as at the back of his head it spiked out into different directions yet Brady just had his down, a long fringe and shortly cut otherwise.

"Yes! Come on Sky come meet the bro, the less annoying one."

"Alex didn't seem that bad." I expressed my thoughts out loud, he was quiet when I had sat at the table rarely speaking.

"Well you shall have time to learn." It seemed Collin was very confident in the things he did, like the one who always had the conversation or the one who would do a dare if asked. I still didn't quite understand why him or his group had accepted me so quickly and with no questions, it felt like I had known them all for years. I followed him to his table which was at the back, each table seemed to hold four people yet theirs only had the two. "Bradster this is Sky, the newbie from England." Why did everyone refer to me as that?

"Col how many times have I told you to not call me that…" Brady looked up and I finally managed to see all of his face. His jaw was sharp and angular and his nose was straight and pointed, then his eyes that I had not seen of yet as they had been hiding where a vivid blue, I was completely lost in them not able to move or utter another word. I stood there like a complete idiot all ready knowing deep down that I officially liked this boy, no this god of a man. He was looking right back at me and I felt connected to him on a personal level, one I did not yet understand but I would make it my mission to understand.

"Hello are either of you home? Brady? Sky?" Collin clicked his fingers in front of us making me blink and giving me the chance to finally look away. "Jeese you two come on, Sky you can sit here." He pulled out the chair next to Brady, I was going to be sitting this close to him. I nodded silently and took the seat placing my bag under my chair, as soon as I had sat down I felt the heat coming off of Brady's body and the buzz of being so close. I shuffled myself away a little knowing I wouldn't have been able to control myself from reaching out and touching him. Collin came and sat opposite me grinning from ear to ear. "Brady are you not going to say hi then?" My heart stopped at the mention of his mere name, christ Sky get a hold of your self you never acted like this before.

"Oh yes my apologies, hello Sky welcome to La Push high."

"Hey." I managed to whisper forcing myself to look at the table, he probably thinks I'm a complete loon right now.

"So you play guitar?" How had he heard that? We were at the front of the class when having that conversation.

"Umm yer you? I mean what do you play?" Why am I so god damn nervous? If I was going to do this every time I was around him I may have to swap classes or something so I couldn't embarrass myself.

"Drums but I like to write songs mainly." I managed to muster a reply.

"Cool, what about you Collin?"

"Oh I'm like you, I ace the guitar."

"Big head." Brady muttered next to me, I stifled a little laugh. It was already apparent that was Collin to a T. Brady seemed more reserved, quiet and a little like me by not really caring for much attention.

"Your just jealous." Collin shot back.

"Whatever makes you happy Col." He gave in and I couldn't help but look up at him, he had the most perfect smile and gleaming white teeth. Where these guys manufactured or something? They all seem too perfect. I nearly lost myself in him again if it wasn't for Mr. Cullen saving me by talking about the up coming project. We would all be put into groups and would have to write and compose a song as a band. Now that is a wicked assignment something I could stick my teeth into.

"You seem happy about this project?" I turned instinctively towards Brady finding it a little bit easier to look at him but still had my stupid smile on my face.

"Hell yer this is awesome, we never did stuff like this back home."

"What did you do?" Brady seemed actually deeply interested, at that time Collin was talking to the people on the table next to us so it was just us two. I found that he had shuffled his chair a little closer to mine however we still didn't touch no matter how much I wanted too.

"Well in our music lessons we used to just play instruments, or learn about the history of music."

"We do that too, just the assignments are always fun to do." I felt my smile get wider as he grinned back at me, I felt myself get hypnotized once more by his sheer being thinking somehow he seemed to glow to me. "I hope we get put together." Did he just say that? He actually wanted me in his group.

"Yer me too." I forced myself away and shied under my fringe like I usually, peeking up at him through the silence that followed finding he had done the same as me and hide away under his own fringe. My thoughts were demolished when the bell went signifying the end of not only the day but also my time with Brady.

"Well that's all folks, tomorrow I shall have your groups prepared for you." Mr. Cullen said before we were all finally dismissed. I grabbed my bag and made a run for the door and out of the school towards my VW Beetle. I heard Collin say a quick goodbye as I ran so I shouted one back wondering if it was right for me in the first place to run out with out bothering to say anything to Brady. Once inside my car I felt safe, I purred the engine to life making my ipod blast to life with the tunes of Alesana as I left through the gates. As I drove out the gate a dirt bike roared to life towards me left.

"Sky how was music?" Embry asked, he wasn't even wearing a helmet what is he on a death wish?

"Umm good. I'll see you tomorrow." I really needed to get out of that school to gain control over my thoughts, the ones of Brady specifically they just seemed to over whelm my head and I didn't like it.

It took ten minutes to get home I had the whole night to fill and I just knew know matter how hard I tried, Brady was going to always be the one in mind.

"Hey Sky did you have a good day at school?" I was on my way to my room, where I would usually stay in the evenings when I heard Nahuel. I back tracked my steps and glimpsed into his office, he was looking at me with that grin he shared with my father.

"Umm yer it was fine."

"Is that it fine?"

"Pretty much, not a lot happened." I was virtually lying to him, I knew deep down that today something had happened and it would most probably change the rest of my life. I just didn't know what, it was a gut feeling.

"Oh okay then, are you heading up stairs now then?"

"Yer I have homework."

"Alrighty then kid." He paused looking at me with worried eyes, I knew what was coming next. "Are you sure you are okay especially after everything."

"I'm fine. I better go I have a lot to do." Another lie, I didn't really I just wanted to get upstairs and away from any talk of my parents, I couldn't handle that not at the moment. I ran up the stairs without another word to my uncle and entered my haven, my room. The walls covered with posters and pictures of bands, my messy bed, the slight scent of my vanilla body spray and array of music to offer instantly calmed me down. I slumped myself on my bed and led there for a while contemplating what I should do tomorrow at school, I felt the need to talk to Brady but should I? Should I continue to sit with the group Seth had dragged me too?

"Urghh damn this place." I muttered to myself as I angrily got my guitar and began to play hoping to forget everything.


	3. Oh My God I've Imprinted

_**Just thought I should explain why I made Collin and Brady emo/ rockers. I just thought it was different and cool to be honest, I mean all the pack members have there own characteristics and I thought these two could be twins that are well…emo/rockers. It's just a weird take but yer. Happy reading :D**_

**Oh My God I've Imprinted**

**Brady P.O.V**

Last night was hell, we caught one of those suckers hanging around on the outskirts of La Push. Both I and Quill caught whiff of it and with Sam's command went to hunt it down, the zombie managed to dodge us though and go onto Forks lands. We had spent nearly the whole night searching for that thing and I was knackered. I really could not be bothered to be here in school today, it's so boring yet I have to do it to get my qualifications. I don't really see the point though, there isn't one. When I'm older I'll end up working full time at Emily's café as that way I could spend more time on patrol with out all the questions.

"Dude wake up!" Seth nudged my side during History class.

"Let me sleep I'm so tired." I moaned as I half lifted up my head.

"I would usually but Miss Mac Intire is glaring at you, plus you were snoring." I shot up now, I should have known to not sleep in her class to be honest she always was a grumpy one. I saw the way she was glaring at me and actually flinched from the death glare I was getting. "You are so screwed." Seth laughed under his breath.

"You don't think I know that." I sneered back.

"Mr. Willis could you care to tell us all what kept you up all night that allows you to sleep in my lesson."

"Umm I was, I was…I was working last night."

"Your pause and stammer make me think otherwise, I suggest you learn to sleep at night rather than at school." She frowned turning back to the board. What I didn't get a detention no anything? "Oh and detention with me at lunch." Damn I knew it seemed to good to be true. Seth was still laughing next to me so I punched his arm when I knew she wasn't looking.

"OW what the hell?"

"Stop laughing at me." I muttered as I now made sure to pay attention during the lesson.

"You are grumpy when you are tired."

"No I'm just still pissed that it got away from us that's all." I t was true I was, I just got a detention because of it. If I had caught it I wouldn't be annoyed right now.

"Look we will get it later just try to cheer up dude, you are already emo enough." I rolled my eyes, so what if I and my brothers chose to dress differently and have way cooler hair than the others in our pack. Why should we refrain our selves because of what we were born into?

"Whatever." The classes until lunch seemed to take their toll on me, I was more restless than usual today it felt the air and atmosphere in school was different but I couldn't quiet explain it. I was walking behind Laura the whore when I heard the latest gossip, apparently there was some new kid from England one that dressed to her dislike. That meant she was like me or normal, if she didn't wear short skirts which showed your butt or tops that showed her boobs off then she would not be signified as person in Laura's eyes. Like I said whore.

I rolled my eyes as she went into more detail about the new girl, part of me felt sorry for her she was going to stick out like a sore thumb here.

"She looks like such a freak, I mean her hair looks greasy has she never heard of shampoo?" Laura shot to her followers as the pack liked to call them. "Then her voice oh my, it sounds horrible I couldn't even understand her in my English class." Have you ever even heard your own voice I thought to myself, you sound like a strangled cat. "She was wearing all black as well near enough, another one of them if you ask me, one of those Goth's." I couldn't really take much more of the gossip fest of Laura's so I strode forward and headed to my detention.

I never knew how harsh Miss Mac Intire was until I walked into that classroom. She made me write lines, a hundred of them. 'I Brady Willis will not sleep during lessons and learn to sleep at appropriate times.' How lame is that? I don't think my hand ever hurt so much as it does right now. Luckily in gym I didn't really have to use it as it was just sprinting which of course was easy and I didn't even break a sweat, none of us wolfies did that was a plus side in ways.

I was finally feeling happier as I sat in my seat in music, Collin shortly joining me after his Math lesson.

"How was detention Bradster?" He grinned at me.

"Don't even go there." I mumbled as I fiddled with the pen in my hand, twirling it between my fingers.

"Oh Sky is going to be in our class today."

"Sky?"

"Oh yer you didn't meet her, you were having a detention at the time." Collin grinned he was always an ass but I had to love him.

"Whatever so who's Sky?"

"The new girl, oh wait she's here." Collin stood up and shouted across the room. "Hey Sky you're here." I couldn't see her just yet as Collin stood right in the way blocking me from view, so I listened into their conversation instead. Whoever this Sky was her voice was so smooth and calm I couldn't help but listen more, the atmosphere in the room had seemed to change dramatically it was as if it was charged with electricity and it's been like it since she entered.

I heard them talking about something we had done to Embry on his birthday, turns out she does art. Then Mr. Cullen came over the teacher who was secretly a vampire, father to Renesmee Cullen, Jacobs imprint. Urghh Imprinting, I hated it when the guys imprinted they all go soppy and constantly think of that one girl. I, Collin, Alex and Steven all laugh at the others saying they sound stupid because they do. How can a mind be totally besotted with that one person, it just doesn't happen.

When Mr. Cullen started talking to this new girl I was a little nervous. I usually wouldn't be like this, I didn't mind him or his family really even if they are zombies yet now I felt nervous, what the hell? _You be careful Mr. C! _I warned in my head knowing he could hear my thoughts.

"Sky I take it." His voice was the usual dripped in kindness which most girls seemed to fall for. "Sorry if my hands are cold, you see I have cold blood." I couldn't help but snort at that. Cold blood, well at least he wasn't lying. I stayed listening to the conversation still playing around with the pen in my hands and looking down. Apparently she played guitar and had been for a while, she has to be quite good then but will she be as good as Collin? "Now seeing as you know Collin already I will leave you in his hands, oh and Brady's of course." They continued to talk on their way up to where I was, talking about my little brother Alex, she thought he wasn't annoying but both I and Collin knew he was worse than us two put together. They finally reached our table when I caught scent of the most sweetest vanilla in the world.

"Bradster this is Sky, the newbie from England." I hate that nickname he gave me it's so infuriating.

"Col how many times have I told you to not call me that…" I looked up so he could see my glare but there looking back at me where the brightest pair of green eyes I had ever seen making me stall and all I could do was look at this perfect face. She had pale white skin with pitch black hair with the odd streaks of electric blue in that flowed down her back, half covering her eye. I felt like I could love this person forever, that I needed to protect her from anything, I would give her anything….OH MY GOD I'VE IMPRINTED!

"Hello are either of you home? Brady? Sky?" Col clicked his fingers making me come out of her trance which she held over me. "Jeese you two, Sky you can sit here." That was the seat next to me, I felt alive when she hesitantly sat by me. I noticed her shuffle over a little which made me a little sad but it was probably for the best I had the greatest urge to just touch her or hug her, I had never felt this way. Man when the guys hear about this I', mot going to live it down. "Brady are you not going to say hi then?" Collin was grinning so wide I had an inkling he may of known something.

"Oh yes my apologies, hello Sky welcome to La Push high." My god I sounded like an idiot.

"Hey" She whispered back, I didn't want her looking at the table I wanted her looking at me.

"So you play guitar?" She looked at me slightly confused, that's right I used werewolf hearing I shouldn't have known that.

"Umm yer you? I mean what do you play?" He chuckled to myself a little, she was funny nervous.

"Drums but I like to write songs mainly."

"Cool, what about you Collin?" Why is she talking to him, why? I'm even jealous of my brother now, this is stupid how did the boys last?

"Oh I'm like you, I ace guitar."

"Big head." I muttered when I was treated with the most amazing laugh I had heard, it chimed through my head like a song.

"Your just jealous." I am, I was jealous that she was talking to you and not me.

"Whatever makes you happy Col." I smiled, I just couldn't stop and then she looked at me again. Those green eyes sending me into a trance once more even when she got distracted by Mr. Cullen's talk on our up coming project I couldn't help but watch her reaction. She seemed extremely pleased with what we had been assigned. "You seem happy about this project." she turned to me again, with those thin lips of hers spread into a smile.

"Hell yer this is awesome, we never did stuff like this back home."

"What did you do?" I moved a little closer to her so I could ease my own discomfort of her being this far away from me even if it wasn't much.

"Well in our music lessons we used to just play instruments, or learn about the history of music."

"We do that too, just the assignments are always fun to do." I was looking at her again, my mind wandering as I thought about her in more depth, she seemed kind to me yet there was something in her eyes that gave away another emotion, one that was hurting her. "I hope we get put together."

"Yer me too." She replied and my heart sped up some more, she wanted me to be with her, well in a music group but at least it was something. She quickly shied away under her hair and I did the same after the little moment we had. I kept peeking though just to check she was still there, well of course she was it was just my instinct.

"Well that's all folks, tomorrow I shall have your groups prepared for you." Mr. Cullen dismissed us, I turned around to see Sky for the last time that day wanting to take a big a in dose I could of her but she wasn't there, she was already running for the door. My entire body felt different at her absence, I felt the sadness run through me, coursing through my veins.

"Hey bro come on, what you doing there?" Did she hate me? Had I done something wrong? Damn this imprinting stuff is confusing. "Earth to Brady, we can go home now, what have you turned into a geek."

"Collin you go ahead I need to speak with Brady a minute." Mr. Cullen spoke although I wasn't really registering it, I just kept worrying about Sky.

"Alright Mr. C, see you by the van Brady." I nodded a little when I felt Edward sit next to me in what used to be Sky's seat, her scent now being engulfed by that sickly sweet richness.

"Brady I know you just imprinted on Sky." I looked up, of course he would know, he read minds.

"Yer, this stuff is confusing I'm telling ya."

"Love usually is, now don't think you have done anything wrong as you haven't, there is just some stuff going on in Sky's life at the moment." My head shot up looking straight into his gold eyes.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you Brady it's her own life, I'm sure you will know in due time." Many scenarios went through my head, all negative. If she was in pain I needed to make her happy again. "Brady stop worrying." Easy for you to say your imprint didn't just run out that door without a word.

"I better go." I mumbled, standing up and leaving the classroom without a word. Boy is being a wolf hard.


	4. In Due Time Young Jedi

In Due Time Young Jedi

Sky P.O.V

**I hadn't realized that in all my concentration in the playing the guitar last night or generally distracting myself from everything around me, that I had actually fallen asleep. I was still in the clothes I had worn yesterday, my hair a complete mess and my make up smudged from rubbing my eyes. I groaned, it was school today and I had to be out the house in half an hour. Great. I jumped off my bed and took a quick shower, drying and straightening my hair before pulling it back into a pony tail. I did the usual black eyeliner and got changed into my green top with black waist coat, black skinnies and green converses. I was going to be late if I didn't move my ass. I grabbed my books and ran downstairs finding Nahuel in the kitchen with a newspaper in front of his face.**

"**You are running late." He mumbled.**

"**I know, I know." I replied agitated as I grabbed a slice of toast and a bottle of water before heading out. **

"**Bye Sky."**

"**Oh Bye." I called back even if I was already outside. **

**I managed to drive to school in record time although I did nearly crash once, but hey I survived. First lesson was English, well this should be fun. I grabbed the seat I had been assigned the previous day and gazed at the board, we were learning about Romeo and Juliet. Well at least I could tolerate it, I didn't understand though why they would kill each other if the one they loved died. Why did they not just stay alive? I mean I' m sure that person would have appreciated it more if you lived because then you weren't wasting your life away. **

**The teacher had popped out for a bit trusting us to just put our heads down and get on with the work. Like that was going to happen. People were already getting up and walking over to their friends for a quick chat, or others just sat silently doodling and looking into space. I was the only one who was at least trying to get some work done, well that was until a large copper hand came down on my work. **

"**Hey Sky." Was the cheerful voice, it's funny how I just knew who it was without looking up.**

"**Seth what are you doing?" I asked, finally looking up to see him grinning down at me. **

"**Well me and Amy…" he pointed to the girl I had previously met as the love of his life sitting two chairs in front of me. "saw you come in and well I took the opportunity to talk to you, it's what friends do."**

"**Friends?" I was a little confused, they already saw me as a friend. It took about a month to just get one friend in England, Carrie she was the one who knew me the most, the one who promised to stay in contact, maybe I should email her when I get home. **

"**Yes friends, you are a little slow aren't you."**

"**I am not slow, I just cant quite understand why you would call me a friend when you only met me yesterday, you barely know me." His face dropped a little and he frowned.**

"**Well we would like you as our friend and to be honest you cant get rid of us now." I cant get rid of them, what the hell is that supposed to mean? Have I just been held hostage into friendship?**

"**And why is that?"**

"**Oh young one you have much to learn in the power of the force." I couldn't help but laugh at his lame impression. I knew by my laughing people were turning to look at me but I just couldn't help it, infact their scrutinizing faces made me laugh that little bit louder. **

"**Okay master Yoda, what do I have to learn?"**

"**In due time young Jedi." I rolled my eyes, could Seth become anymore dorkier? "Anyway your sitting with us at lunch again today, Liz said you have art before hand so walk down with her." He was already walking back to his seat next to Amy.**

"**Don't I get a choice." **

"**Nope." He grinned back just before the teacher entered the room. All the way through the lesson I couldn't help but wonder why they had so graciously accepted me into their friendship group, one that is obvious to gain much attention here from the large muscular and some what attractive hunks. I didn't really want that, I would prefer to hide away unknown to the world. **

**I managed to keep to myself through the rest of English yet Seth was persistent in turning around and grinning at me. Half way through I believed he had actually done something like pinned a note on my back saying kick me, yet after my quick assessment there was nothing. I sat bored to death through math hoping it would end quickly, I really hated the subject it's just something about numbers that makes me want to sleep or do stuff that isn't number related. Then art arrived.**

**I walked into the class room covered with paintings, sculptures, easels and pens when a dainty hand waved at me across the room. Connected to that hand was the smiling, gentle face of Liz. I didn't mind her really she was alright, she was one of those people you could tell was strong at heart and was happy to get on with anybody. **

"**Hey Liz." I sighed as I sat myself down at our table. "How was your day so far?" **

"**It's been alright actually, forgot to do my geometry homework and got moaned at but that's about it." I nodded and started my sketches instantly, the best thing about art was you get set a topic and you just do it within the time limit you didn't have to sit through boring lectures or talks you just did it, you could do as you wished. "You?"**

"**Well I found out Seth is secretly Yoda."**

"**What?" She chuckled.**

"**You didn't know, Seth is Yoda he admitted it today."**

"**Okay, I'll let you keep thinking that." She smiled as she turned back to her drawings. "So Sky I've been meaning to ask you something." Panic suddenly shot through me, what did she possibly want to know?**

"**Umm what?"**

"**Well why did you come down here, I mean why move to La Push from England. From what I have seen England seems like a better place to live, beautiful, fun a lot more interesting than here."**

"**Oh how wrong are you are." I mumbled. "It's alright I guess, just well compared to here this place is much better." **

"**Really?"**

"**Well yer, where I came from there are houses everywhere and there are few trees, then I came here and I was amazed by all the green. Plus the people here are nicer." She turned to me once more looking slightly confused, I had just said to much.**

"**What do you mean by that? Were people horrible to you Sky? Is that why you came here?" Her face was getting redder and redder as she began the interrogation, it looked as if she was about to explode.**

"**No it's not that at all, well people weren't that nice but that is not why I am." I stopped sketching completely as I remembered the real reason why I was here, it was the only place I could go. My mum and dad were dead and the only living family left was my uncle. My eyes were beginning to sting ad I knew if I let it continue I would cry and I didn't want that, not here, not right next to Liz. **

"**Sky?" She must have noticed the change in my face. "Sky what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing, nothing is wrong." I mumbled focusing intently on the piece of paper in front of me. "I don't want to talk about it." I felt her hand place itself on my shoulder and she rubbed a little for some form of comfort. **

"**Sky I'm always here if you need to talk you know that right? Please whatever it is I can tell it's hurting you." No she was trying to wear down my resolve, trying to break me. I cant talk about my parents death because once I did I knew the pain would come thick and fast and I don't want that. "I will be here Sky, when you want to talk about it." I merely nodded gripping the pencil in my hand tighter, refusing to allow any emotions slip through. **

"**Urgh, umm thanks." I managed to choke out. She left me alone after that sensing I didn't wanted to talk about it. I don't know when I will want to talk about it to be honest, I would rather lock it away forever. **

"**Sky, the bells gone." Liz said quietly next to me, that meant it was lunch time next, sitting with all the hunks. I don't want to go to lunch all of a sudden. **

"**I'm not that hungry Liz."**

"**Sure you are now come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along and through the cafeteria doors. "How can you not be hungry?" **

"**I dunno." She looked at me with a look of 'what is wrong with you?'**

"**Fine I'll choose your food for you." She dragged me into the queue and ended up getting me a bowl of fries and a can of coke. **

"**Liz." I moaned.**

"**Stop complaining if you don't eat it the boys will." We both walked over to the table we were sat at yesterday and I took a seat in between Liz and Alex. **

"**Well hello ladies." Alex grinned. "And how are you on this fine day?" Maybe I did get the wrong impression of him first time round. "I must say Sky you are literally dashing this afternoon."**

"**What do you want?" Alex was a year below us but he sure did have confidence. I questioned in my head why he would be sitting with us rather than people of his own age, when I remembered Colin and Brady were his brothers. **

"**Why Sky your lack of trust hurts me so much."**

"**Hmmm." I picked at the fries in front of me when Seth, Colin and Brady arrived. Just looking at Brady again I had that same feeling of butterflies in my stomach like when I first saw him in music. He sat opposite me and gave me a warm and comforting smile, I gave a small one back out of sheer politeness. **

"**If it isn't my young Jedi." Seth laughed as he sat with a mountain of food in front of him. **

"**Hey Yoda." He gave me a chuckle before attending back to his food, eating it so fast I couldn't believe it. All the boys had tonnes of food in front of them, what did they not get fed at home?**

"**Dude I just remembered we got music next." Colin slapped his hand down on the table. **

"**Well done Col." Brady mumbled back. I moved my head up to find him staring at me again and I caught myself in the gaze. **

"**Oh no they are at it again." I heard some one laugh making Brady shake his head and turn back to his food. **

"**And someone said they would never act like it." Huh? Embry made me confused with the statement he had made, what did that mean? I watched as Brady gave a deep and intent glare towards Embry who only ended up laughing his head off.**

"**Excuse me but what is so funny?" Everything went quiet at my question.**

"**Nothing is wrong Sky, Embry is just being immature like usual." Brady was calm almost instantly as he turned back to face me. **

"**you will soon learn Sky that Embry will tease you about anything." Liz grinned as she swatted his head.**

"**I do not." Everyone at the table turned to look at him. "Okay maybe I do." I rolled my eyes, there certainly were some characters in this group. **

"**Hey where is Quill and Jacob?" I asked as I looked around at the smaller group.**

"**Oh umm they had to do something." Nessie filled in. "They have to run some errands or something." Something about what I had just heard wasn't right, I didn't feel like it was the truth. I frowned to myself and drowned out the talk of something that had happened last night. **


	5. Love Drunk Sap

**Love Drunk Sap**

**Brady P.O.V**

When I had gotten into the van yesterday after my little meeting with Mr. Cullen, Collin began to shoot questions at me. To be perfectly honest I didn't really feel like talking to him, I needed to speak with Sam the most he was always the one that helped out us younger wolves.

"Seriously bro, what the hell was up with you in music?"

"It was nothing Col." I mumbled as I pulled us out onto the main road.

"Sure looked like something."

"What was he doing?" Alex asked from the back, trust everyone to get involved. Damn brothers.

"Couldn't stop staring at Sky was like he was perving over her." I felt the heat rush to my cheeks making me blush.

"I WAS NOT PERVING OVER HER!" I shot back, feeling myself begin to shake.

"Alright Brady calm down, we don't need a big wolf behind the wheel." Steven said from behind my chair. He was the quietest out of all the pack and the newest, he had only first phased a few months back and was a little frightened by everything. I took a deep breath and kept my attention on the road, slowly feeling my shakes subside.

"Umm Brady you do know we are going the wrong way home right?" Alex mumbled as he watched me make the left turning rather the right.

"I need to see Sam a moment."

"Why?"

"I just need to speak with him." I really need to speak to him, he's gonna rip the crap out of me when he finds out but I need to talk with him.

"Brady are you sure everything is alright?" Collin looked at me more seriously now, probably beginning to worry about my behavior. I turned to look at him for a second seeing the frown set in on his face and his lips set in a straight line.

"I don't know yet, I'll tell you more later." He simply nodded and looked back at the road I was now speeding down. The small yellow house of Sam's creeping closer and closer by the second, as soon as I stopped outside I jumped out the car and ran into the house like usual.

"Sam! Sam!" I shouted through the house, Jarred and Kim were sat on the couch in the front room. They were gonna be married next week so they were as soppy as ever, damn I can't really say that anymore now since one day I will be like that.

"Hey Brady what's wrong?" Jarred asked as he looked over the sofa.

"Umm nothing, where is Sam?"

"Well last I knew he was out back getting Haley for dinner." I didn't hang around I just ran to the back of his house and in to the back garden. There he was with his new joy in his life, laughing together and running around the patch of green. Haley was his three year old daughter, she was a cute kid with Emily's kind face yet had Sam's strong eyes.

"Why Haley look who it is? Uncle Brady." He grinned as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Unci Brady." She clapped as they walked past us, her little hand reaching out to pat my head as Sam walked back inside.

"So what can I do for you today Brady?" Sam asked, obviously he had heard my shouting through the house, hard not too when you had werewolf sensitive hearing.

"Umm…" I looked around, Emily was in the kitchen with us encouraging Haley to eat her greens and in the living area was everyone else. "Can we talk outside." He followed my gaze to the room of werewolves and nodded. I didn't really want them hearing together as I can already see them laughing at me and mocking.

"So what's up Brady?" I shifted from side to side, why would I be nervous? Sam was the one who knew anything, the one that can help you most in a situation. "You can tell me you know."

"I think, I think I imprinted." I looked down at my shoes waiting for his laughter, but it never came.

"What do you mean think?"

"Well I saw her and now I can't stop thinking about her, I just want to protect her and my hearts hurting so bad right now I think I may have a heart attack." I fiddled with the thread that was coming loose on my top still avoiding looking up.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Sky, she's new, from England."

"Oh Nahuel's niece." I finally looked up seeing the big grin etched on Sam's face, I could tell he wanted to laugh. "So who's soppy now Brady, what was it? Oh yes you are all a bunch of saps who need to get a room." His husky laugh escaped as he actually started to hold his sides from his bellows.

"Alright, alright laugh it up."

"Oh I am." There were actually tears streaming down his face as he continued to laugh at me.

"Well that's just great to actually think I came to you for help." I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest.

"You came to the right person I just need to laugh at you first."

"Hey what is going on out here, what is so funny?" Jarred and Colin came outside looking at us confused. Who wouldn't be when the usually stern Sam is rolling on the floor howling in laughing.

"Jarred your not gonna believe this….Brady imprinted." I turned my attention to the pair watching as Jarred's blank face suddenly turned into one of laughter and ended up doing the same as Sam. Collin on the other hand just shook his head at me.

"You turned to the dark side."

"You think I can help this Col? Jeese it's not nice and it's not funny." I growled back.

"You used be cool."

"I'm still cool."

"No your not, you turned into one of them. One of those love drunk saps."

"He's so right, that laughing is actually hurting." Jarred cried.

"Urghh guys." Collin was still looking at me disgusted yet I could see the corners of his lips turning up. "Go on Col why don't you laugh too, make me feel that little bit more happy." He skipped over to me and started laughing, skipping circles around me.

"Brady is in love, Brady has imprint, Brady is a sap." Collin sung. I was getting more and more angry and felt myself begin to shake, I was going to be able to control myself much longer. Sam seemed to notice and shouted at Collin to stop. It was too late. I let the growl rip through my chest as I exploded into my wolf form snarling under my breath.

"_Brady what the hell are you doing phasing, you aren't on patrol till tomorrow?" Urghh I forgot Jacob and Quill were on patrol. I growled again feeling so frustrated and annoyed, all of this over one girl._

"_Whoa what was that Brady? Over a girl?" Quill was laughing now._

"_Shut the hell up Quill." I shouted._

"_Why should I, you mocked me and the others for ages about imprints."_

"_SHUT UP!" I growled._

"_Quill, Jacob leave Brady alone." Sam must have phased so he could get through to me. _

"_What have you come to laugh at me again?"_

"_No Brady I want to help you now." _

"_I don't know what to do Sam, what do I do?"_

"_To be honest your heart tells you what to do, that is what imprinting is." That sounded so soppy. "It may sound soppy but it's true, Sky is your life now."_

"_SKY!" Jacob and Quill said in unison. _

"_You imprinted on Sky?" Quill asked._

"_should have seem that one coming, it was going to be either him or Collin." Jacob added. The sheer thought of Collin and Sky made me worse._

"_Guys shut up." Sam used alpha command. They did but they were still thinking, one of the negatives being a wolf, you can read each others minds once phased. _

"_What if I hurt her?" I instantly thought of what Sam had dine to Emily and he cringed at the image. _

"_Brady you are much stronger than I was at your age, you wont hurt her." _

"_Alright, so you say follow my heart."_

"_Yes but use your head as well of course, you have to have some common sense."_

After the laughing, mocking and general being taken the piss out of, I felt a little better. I had my conversation with Sam and he had helped me a little. All I had to do was follow my heart and my heart said to get to know Sky. So that's what I am going to do.


	6. The Dark Side

**The Dark Side**

**Brady P.O.V**

I had spent all night thinking of ways to get to know Sky and the most logically and reasonable conclusion I came too, was talking to her. When I arrived at school the next day I already felt happier than I had last night, being at school meant Sky was close sat in her lessons like me. What was she thinking right now? What was she doing whilst I sat in Math? What was she wearing today? All these questions I asked and I used my imagination to find the answers. Probably sounds really creepy but I cant help it, it just seems to come so naturally.

My next lesson found the real answers to some of my questions, it was history with Seth and of course he had quickly heard about my imprint situation. He hadn't laughed like the others did, he merely patted my back with a grin and said he would help me out when ever I needed.

"So guess who was in my English lesson this morning?" He said with a glint in his eyes, I shrugged as I took my place in our usual seats. Mrs. Mc Intire wasn't into today dues to some course; thank god, so we had a sub, which meant we didn't really have to listen. "Well Sky was of course." My face instantly paid more attention at the mention of her name.

"Really is she alright? Did she seem happy? What was she doing?" I asked all the questions so fast I'm surprised Seth managed to even answer them all.

"Well she did seem alright and she was laughing at my star jokes so I would say she was happy. And when I was talking to her, she was merely doing her work, nothing more." He smiled at me. "You can tell you imprinted, tell me do you get that feeling of dizziness when you are with her?"

"Seth I have only ever seen her once and she literally ran out the class after." I remembered the moment and pain washed over me once more. "But I will tell you if I do."

"Oh good because she is having lunch with us. I took the pleasure in asking Liz to escort her after her art class." I shook my head, Seth always was like this taking it that one more step.

"Seth what did she look like?" I felt a little embarrassed as I asked the question.

"She looked like Sky." I replied a little confused.

"Well what is that, because to be honest yesterday I only looked at her face." Yup I was really embarrassed now, I could even feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Oh ummm well her hair was tied back, she was wearing a green top and a black waist coat that's all I could see as she was sat at her desk, but I would say she had an alright figure." I nodded and fell silent as I tried to imagine it, but it was no good all I could ever see was her face and those bright emerald green eyes. I let out a loud sigh. "Thinking of her?"

"Yup."

"Know the feeling." Seth now had the same face as me and I knew exactly who he was thinking about. Amy. We most look like a right pair, starring into space and thinking of our imprints.

During gym, where we played soccer Collin kept on smiling at me then shaking his head. He had already given me the speech on me changing and that he is deeply upset that his own brother fell to the so called dark side, yet he did say at least it was Sky and it wasn't so bad.

All I had to do was get through this lesson and then I could see her, I could see the meaning to my life and the source to what had happened to me over the past day. With the lesson running late I was even more eager to get to the cafeteria and see her face, to see her smile and hear her laugh. Oh no I'm going on again, I just can't seem to stop it.

Walking into the cafeteria I instantly put all my attention on our usual table, searching for her. My breath escaped my lungs as my gaze settled on her, she sat there playing with the food in front of her, smiling to Alex's usual attempts to charm. My heart felt that little bit more at ease as by seeing her it was definite she had not run completely away from us, from me.

"Seth?"

"Yer."

"I got that dizzy feeling." It was true, it felt my head was spinning at a fast rate yer my only focal point was on her.

"Glad I'm not the only one." He was watching Amy as I watched Sky.

"Urghh sick." Collin mumbled as he pushed past us to get food. "Seriously shut your mouths, you are gawping it is so sad."

"Soon you will join us." Seth patted his back as he loaded up his tray, all of us doing the same as us wolves did have one hell of a appetite. Collin had a frown on his face, he was probably still miffed that his twin brother had imprinted and now he was alone. We had always spent our time together, pranking the others or generally taking the piss out of them. We both skate and both have the similar taste in music, we were twins through and through and you cant help but not still care about your family. However you can still tease.

"Come to the dark side Collin, join us." I said in my deepest voice right next to ear, watching as he shuddered from the closeness.

"Seriously you two, get a life."

"Got one… a love life." Seth smiled as he headed over to our table and sat next to Amy, that is after giving her a sloppy kiss. Maybe one day me and Sky can do that.

"Pathetic." I couldn't help but smile at Collins reactions. When he imprinted like the rest of us he would fully understand the power it has over you and the way in which we acted. This was probably the thoughts of the others towards us at one point.

We made our way other to the table and I sat in front of Sky, of course. Seth hadn't done her justice in her looks today, yes she was wearing what he had said but she looked so much more beautiful than he or my imagination gave credit for. Her skin seemed so smooth and it seemed she didn't wear much makeup except the black eyeliner, she was naturally beautiful unlike those like Laura who plaster it on her face, oh look there is her new found career. Her hair was tied back yet her fringe and a few strands framed her face well, only drawing me more into her eyes. I gave her a small smile as she looked up at me, noticing I had sat down. Seth was continuing his star wars jokes with her and they both seemed happy with it by the way they were laughing.

"Dude I just remembered we got music next." Collin slapped hand down onto the table so some of the trays rattled under the impact.

"Well done Col." I mumbled, slightly amused by Sky's confused reaction, her eyes look straight at me when I knew I was caught in her again, this just kept on happening.

"Oh no they are at it again." Collin laughed next to me, I shook my head to stop myself knowing everyone would torture me about it later.

"And someone said they would never act like it." Embry was practically waving the situation in front of Sky's face, I did not like it one bit. I so wanted to growl right then but that probably wasn't the best thing to do, so instead I gave the meanest glare I could. Yet it seemed to of had the opposite effect making Embry laugh his head off.

"Excuse me but what is so funny?" Came the strong English accent of Sky. The table went silent to the question knowing they could say no more really as it was something she should find out in time. I took it upon myself to reply to her question.

"Nothing is wrong Sky, Embry is just being immature like usual." Luckily that had made talk turn to Embry for a while. It was true he was always the one who didn't really think before he said anything, I'm surprised Liz has put up with it this long.

"Hey where is Quill and Jacob?" Sky asked looking around the table finding that they were missing. Again it was silent for a bit, we couldn't just out right say the are wolves and are currently protecting our land from vampires like Mr. Cullen and Nessie here. She would probably flee in an instant and I didn't want that.

"Oh umm they had to do something" Nessie saved the day. "They have to run some errands or something." To avoid any other questions the group started to chat about last night and the film they went to see. Sky on the other hand was clearly frowning, obviously thinking. Was she lacking trust in us? This meant Sky was a thinker and I had to be extra wary about what I did or said.

"Wow look at the time, I think we should head to music." Collin said theatrically pointing at his watch. "Come on Sky, Brady lets get going." I nodded and stood with him and Sky nodding to the others who all grinned at me, Embry even winking.

"Brady and Sky sitting in a tree K - I - S - S - I - N - G." Alex sang quietly as I passed him, he was quick enough to duck away from the hit to his head.

I caught up with Sky and Collin walking down the corridor talking about the music lesson, Sky wore black skinnies and green converses that was what Seth hadn't seen. She literally ran after to Collin to keep up with his big strides, damn idiot can he not see that she is like really quite short, I would say 5 ft 2 compared to out big 7ft. I walked on Sky's other side and got up to date with the conversation.

"So Sky do you write songs then or are you just mainly a guitar player like myself?" Collin asked with that smug grin of his.

"I've wrote a couple of songs but I don't like them much."

"I'm sure they are great." I blurted out, not really thinking.

"You haven't heard them." She looked up at me through her fringe.

"Well I would like to…and Collin would too. Right Col?" He rolled his eyes.

"Right I would love to hear them, that means you have to sing." Of course. I wonder what she sounds like when she sings.

"Hmmm." She was thinking again , looking at her feet until we made it to the class room. Mr. C was already sat inside so we took our places at our desk waiting for the other students to arrive.

"Well good afternoon you three, how has your day been?" He grinned mainly looking at me. _Don't look at me like that, you are worse than the guys. _He gave a little chuckle and looked towards Collin for a reply.

"All good Mr. C, all good." Collin rested his feet on the tabled opposite and leaned back in his chair.

"You'll fall off if you do that, chairs have four legs for a reason." We all looked at Sky at the same time, there was a small smile playing on her lips.

"I think I will be fine."

"You won't be saying that when you fall and when you do I will laugh." Collin sighed and put his chair back correctly.

"Happy now."

"Very much so thank you Collin." A wide smile spread across my face cracking into laughter.

"You got told man." I gasped for breath.

"Yer yer, what are you anyway Sky a health safety warden?"

"I just like knowing people are safe. Ad things happen when people aren't safe." She mumbled quietly. Something was playing on her mind by the dramatic change in moods. I looked up to Mr. C for help yet he just shook his head looking equally as sad as her. I didn't know what to do really so I settled for placing my hand on her back.

"Well it's nice to know some one cares." I grinned at her, hoping to make her feel a little bit better, the corner of her lips twitched. "Hey Sky is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Please Brady, just don't." She shrugged my hand away and again I felt like I had something wrong. What was happening with Sky to make her feel or act the way she does? "Umm sir can I play the guitar for a little bit." He gave her a comforting smile.

"Sure you can Sky, you ca play when ever you want to in this lesson."

"Thanks." She got up and walked to the acoustic placed in the corner of the classroom, turning her back on all of us and looked out the window whilst she tuned it to perfection. Collin turned to me with a confused look which I could only mirror back, Mr. C watched her very closely so I turned back to watch too. She started to play the guitar, still focusing out the window where rain drops were now sliding down the glass, the melody she was creating was slow yet hypnotic until it turned into something stronger and more powerful. Her hands moved quickly up the fret board as she got faster and faster. My mouth was wide open in shock, she was a fluent and amazing musician a hell of a lot better than Collin or any other in the class. Collin too knew this by the simple wow that silently escaped his mouth. Mr. C was smiling and nodding, she was definitely on his radar now.

The bell began to ring and she came to violent stop, quickly placing the guitar back and sitting back down next to me.

"That was, that was amazing." I stuttered still looking at her shocked.

"How can someone play that well?" Collin asked.

"Practice." Her face beamed. Then it clicked, her playing was away to release her feelings and doing so made her happier, Sky was a truly amazing yet baffling person.


	7. ROAR!

**I still don't know how to do authors notes even though PepperX explained, yes I'm stupid XD, so this is my way of doing so. Firstly I would like to thank you for all the reviews and story alerts, there was even a author favorite I was very proud of that one. Secondly I want to get you involved. Now as you will read in the music lesson they are turned into groups which have to turn into bands so they need a name. I think Collins lame try wont cut it so please tell me your ideas and the best one I will use. :D**

**Roar**

**Sky P.O.V**

I was sat in the music lesson when Brady started to ask questions, I couldn't help but go by my instinct and that was to play my sadness away. I was making myself happy by playing quietly to myself. I knew Mr. Cullen, Collin and Brady could hear me playing but I didn't really see it as that much of a problem. When the bell rang I quickly put the guitar away and sat by a shocked looking Brady and a confused Collin.

"That was amazing." Brady stuttered.

"How can someone play that well?" Collin asked.

"Practice." I beamed. "I play virtually all the time."

"So do I." Collin frowned, obviously he didn't like the fact that a girl was better than him.

"No you don't Col." Brady chuckled.

"Well I play when I can." I was still smiling my head of, proud that I was better at Collin and a little bit happy that Brady thought I was amazing at it.

"You have a nice smile." Brady mumbled, he probably didn't intend on me hearing it but I had. I turned to face him a little embarrassed, he had a red tinge to his cheeks making him look all that more cuter. "You heard didn't you."

"Sort of, but thank you anyway. Umm you have a nice smile too." Oh no did I just say that? I had, well it's too late to take it back now. I felt my blush go deeper as I turned my attention to the front where Collin was sat laughing at me. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

"Right class time for the groups I think. I know that some of you wont like your groups but you are just going to have make do." It didn't really matter to me as I didn't really know anyone, part of me hoped to be with Collin or Brady as I knew them nut I would just have to wait and see. "Once I have sorted out your teams, please get started right away, I am only giving you three weeks for this. In that time you must write a song, compose the beat and music to go with it and of course pick a band name." This project was just too cool.

"You do know your are jumping up and down in your chair right now?" Collin was still laughing.

"I am well aware thank you."

"So group one; Dylan, Abigail, Madison and Ethan. Group two; Sarah, Rebekah, Aiden and Daniel." As Mr. Cullen went down the list there were some definite moans and groans throughout, others high fived and cheered. "Group four; Brady, Natalie, Collin and Sky." If my smile could go any wider it just did, I was happy to be with Collin and Brady, no infact I was ecstatic.

"Oh yer!" Collin and Brady shared a quick high five.

"We are so gonna win." Collin cheered.

"It's not a competition Collin, it's a project." Who I guess was Natalie came and sat at our table, smiling at Brady, batting her eyelashes. "Hey Brady." She grinned, purposefully leaning forward to expose some of her cleavage. WHAT THE HELL! I though in my head, you have got to be kidding me, wait why do I even care? Brady hasn't got any interest in me, Jeese what am I thinking.

"Natalie. This is Sky she just moved down here."

"Well welcome Sky." Her hand reached across the table so I took it, shaking it once.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I looked back at the table. She was actually quite beautiful. Deep brown hair that waved to her shoulders, she had a light mocha coloured skin, she must be what seemed half Mexican by her accent, she wore clothes that hugged her body showing her off and light grey eyes.

"So ladies where shall we get started?" Collin had taken out a pad of paper and scrawled in big letters on the top of the page 'most amazing rock band ever!'

"That's not our band name is it." I laughed as I pointed to it.

"Wouldn't surprise me Sky." Brady grinned next to me.

"No of course not, I was thinking more along the lines of 'Wolf blood.'"

"That's not even funny bro." Brady's tone had changed completely, he had become more serious and I watched as his nostrils flared, was there something wrong with that name?

"We are not calling ourselves Wolf blood." Natalie frowned. "It's disgusting."

"I don't know actually, wolfs are quite cool animals." I added. She didn't seem to like that as she glared back at me, just great a new school project and she already hated me. Collin was smiling looking really quite amused and Brady just looked…well...a bit stunned.

"You think wolves are cool?"

"Well who wouldn't, that whole howling at the moon, living in a pack, being a family, who wouldn't."

"Great we have some kind of wolf freak at the table." Natalie muttered to herself.

"Actually I did a project on them back in England." She rolled her eyes and started picking at her nails. Why would she already dislike me when she hardly even knew me? She most certainly needs an attitude change.

"Hey Natalie don't be mean just Sky knows stuff." Brady stuck up for me, I couldn't even believe he had bothered to. He Didn't look up room the table but I could tell he was a little angry by his voice, it was deeper that wavered sometimes as if he was trying to hold something back.

"Alright class now get started please." Mr. Cullen clapped his hands which relieved some of the tension from the table. Collin let out a small cough before he started to talk, guess he liked to take control.

"Well lets sort out instruments." He wrote all our names in a list on his sheet, before writing down the instruments next to them. "Brady will bang those drums, Natalie can pick out a bass line, Sky will rip out those solo's and I shall set the rhythm." He sounded so lame.

"Can she actually play guitar then?" Natalie asked but not even looking at me.

"Oh you wont have to worry, Sky is the most able guitarist I have heard of." I felt like throwing the pen I had in my hand right at her head, I found myself gripping at it with more force when I noticed the movement to my right. Brady was shaking, literally shaking.

"Hey Brady are you okay?" I didn't think I just placed my hand on his warm arm. He turned to face me and his eyes that seemed to of been filled with anger and pain slowly changed into something else as his shakes began to fade.

"What's wrong with Brady? Nothing happened." Natalie moaned. "Stop delaying us." I wasn't delaying, how could she have not possibly seen Brady shaking like that, I didn't like seeing it, it hurt.

"I'm alright Sky, thank you for your concern." He smiled lazily at me, I realized my hand was still on his arm so quickly removed it.

"So who's going to sing?" Natalie asked but you could tell by the bright gleam in her eyes she wanted it to badly be her.

"Well not me, I scream I do not sing." Collin was a screamer, that is quiet impressive. I would not mind hearing that. "And Brady cant as he is on drums so I guess you Natalie."

"Wait!" Brady interjected. "What about Sky, we haven't heard her sing."

"That is true, what do you say Sky, fancy singing us a couple of notes?" Collin encouraged but sat next to him was a glaring heap of madness. I think I will let her take this one.

"I'm fine with just the guitar, Natalie can do the singing." Her face suddenly changed she actually smiled towards me maybe there was some kindness there.

"Thanks Sky."

"It's alright I don't like to sing anyway."

"Aww I really wanted to hear you." Collin moaned.

"Well I want to hear you scream."

"Why didn't you say so?" He flexed his jaw quickly before at his loudest voice he started screaming. "ROAR!"

"COLLIN WILLIS!" Mr. Cullen shouted yet his amused face made it not seam so bad. "Will you please refrain from making that noise in here."

"But its music Mr. C, very common in this time period."

"You shall call me Mr. Cullen Collin not Mr. C, that is not my name."

"Alright Mr. C, you got it."

"Collin." Mr. Cullen frowned before turning back to helping one of the other groups who had all started laughing at Collin.

"Well it was definitely something." I grinned.

"You don't live with it, he screams nearly everyday." Brady's voice chuckled next to me. "But you make sacrifices for the ones you love, in this case your hearing."

"Aww I love you too man." Alex must be a lucky kid having two brothers like Collin and Brady, even I want them as my brothers. The bell went so I packed my things away.

"What lesson do you have next?" Brady asked.

"Gym." I moaned, or it could also be called PE but hey this is America it's all different.

"Do you want me to walk you there?"

"If it's on your way to your next class then alright."

"Good." I followed Brady down the corridor, when he realized I was behind him so he slowed his pace so I was level. We didn't speak to each other whilst we walked but it felt comfortable, like I had known him for years. "Well here's your stop."

"Thanks."

"That's alright. Now have fun wont you, I will see you tomorrow." He smiled as I looked into the gym where there were a load of basket balls awaiting us and groaned.

"Fun, I can find better things to do. But yes I shall see you tomorrow." I smiled before entering the changing area leaving Brady behind me in the corridor.

After Gym, I got home within twenty minutes and found the house empty. In the kitchen was a note from my uncle stating he would be back late so there was some dinner in the oven if I wanted it. Knowing my uncle it was most probably lasagna and when I opened the oven door I was correct, I had had enough lasagna to last me a year so I inspected the cupboards, fridge and freezer. There was no food in the house? We had enough yesterday, maybe he just got hungry and ate loads. Only one thing for it, I had to eat my arm or I could go down to the shop. Thinking my second idea was better I headed back out with some money in hand.

There was only one general store in La Push and it was filled with anything you needed really, well within reason. It was small but was still packed with all the food you could want. I headed straight to the chocolate section forgetting about my main mission which was to find something for dinner. American chocolate was different to the usual Cadburys in England, it wasn't as sweet but I didn't really mind because I preferred dark chocolate anyway. I selected a couple of bars and a lollipop before heading to get some milk and bread, you always needed milk and bread. Now to the question of dinner, I fancied some chicken and a few vegetables so that's what I bought and headed to the shop front but not before I got a rock music magazine.

I placed my stuff at the only till, it seemed I was the only costumer here right now.

"Good afternoon Sky, were you hungry?"

"Embry." There he was stood with that goofy ass grin on his face as he waved one of the bars of chocolate in front of my face. By his side stood another tall and muscular man that I had not yet met, he obviously noticed as he introduced him to me. "Oh this is Paul one of our friends."

"One of your friends," I corrected.

"Nope ours, you should know that when you except one of us you have to except the rest."

"What are you on?" I asked smiling a little at how confusing Embry could be sometimes, how can Liz handle it.

"So your Sky, I've heard a lot about you." How had he heard a lot about me, I turned to Embry where he winked, bingo. "So you are one of those emo things like Collin, Brady and Alex?"

"Yes and your another giant?"

"Pretty much babe." Babe? I'm not his babe. I looked at him more closely, yes he was another hottie, his hair was short yet managed look messy, he had an earring in his left ear and his mere charisma shouted ladies man.

"So how long you been living down here? Fed up with the rain yet?" Why does he keep on grinning at me, actually they all seemed to of been grinning at me today, was there something on my face?

"No it rained the same amount in England to be honest and I've been her a week and a half."

"That will be $15.20 please Sky." Embry asked, so I handed it over to him.

"Em, why you working here?" I asked.

"It's my mums shop, I help out a bit and I need the money. Why you looking for a job?" To be honest I was, I really needed some money and plus at least if I was working I wouldn't be at home alone to think of my parents.

"Well yes actually, do you know anywhere that want someone?"

"Why don't you try the café they are always looking for people." Paul was literally laughing and I couldn't help but look confused.

"I'll ask Emily if she will take you on if you want? She owns the café, I'm sure she will say yes though she is like that." Embry's smile was more genuine now.

"Thanks Em it's much appreciated."

"That's alright, I'll get back to you tomorrow with an answer. Now have a good evening Sky."

"And you, goodbye Paul." He nodded his reply as he tried to hold back laughter. It was when I reached the door he finally burst.

"Welcome to the family!" What did that mean? Maybe it was just a way of being accepted into La Push, well at least I may have a job now I was beginning to settle in.


	8. Cat On Catnip

**Cat On Catnip**

**Brady P.O.V**

I had to work at Emily's café today after school and to be honest I liked working here. Emily gave me free food from the kitchens, good pay, and someone to talk to who had a level head and wouldn't laugh at me. She was the one who had managed to get all the guys to stop laughing at me after I broke the news that I had imprinted. Emily's café was well known by all of La Push for the best food and hospice, with it's homely yellow walls, checkered curtains and free coffee.

"Order up." Emily called above the sound of cooking. "One soup, a salad and two bowls of pasta."

"Check." I shouted and already began to cook. Emily had handed down to me her recipes and cooking skills so I was the chef here when she wasn't and I was happy with that. Collin did the newspaper runs in the morning as a job which is easy for him as he runs so fast its over in ten minutes. I hummed to myself as I tossed pasta with Emily's secret sauce, chopped up the onions and fried off some chicken.

"Someone's happy today." Emily smiled at me, I never took notice of her scars these days they were a part of who she was. If she didn't let them bother her why should it bother me?

"I am."

"So things went well with Sky?"

"She's in my music group for our class project." I was ecstatic when I heard that, yet I didn't like the fact Natalie was there. She had always tried to grab my attention and I didn't want Sky to take it the wrong way, then she was blatantly rude towards Sky. I nearly snapped then and there but Sky managed to calm me just by a simple touch, when her palm came into contact with my arms, my worries just seemed to have completely faded away. "Emily she plays guitar, really well."

"That's good Brady now hurry up with that grub." She ordered with a caring smiled.

"All done."

"Thank you, help your self to cake for your hard work." She grinned before exiting the doors. Emily's cakes were the best, I don't know anyone who can beat hers not even my mum's. I pulled out one of the muffins coated in vanilla frosting not leaving it any longer before I ate it down within two bites.

"Alright there?" Embry burst through the doors catching be un aware and causing me to choke on what I was eating. "Sorry mate." he patted my back a couple of times until I could breath properly.

"Damn it Em, give me some warning next time."

"I always come in like that." It was true, the kitchen was always open to any member of the wolf pack as we needed the food for energy. This café was basically our second home or meeting place.

"Hmm what do you want anyway?"

"Well I came to talk to Emily if you must know." Embry was grinning to much, he was up to something.

"I don't trust you."

"You shouldn't say that about a brother."

"Your not my brother."

"Well I am in a wolf pack situation and because of your lack of trust I'm not going to tell you now." He went into the fruit bowl and started to peel an orange cringing at the sharpness. "Urgh." he shuddered yet still swallowed the rest down.

"You weren't here to tell me anything anyway."

"I suppose." With that Emily came back in with another order.

"Order up, we got two burgers, one bowl of fries and a chocolate Sunday. Oh hello Embry what can I do for you today?" I turned back to the stove and started preparing the food, yet feeling slightly intrigued listened in on Embry and Emily's conversation.

"Well it's not really me but someone else who wants your help."

"Oh really, do tell."

"Well I'm sure Brady here has told you about Sky." I turned around instantly, he had had talked to Sky.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Brady calm down your worse than Sam, If you waited a little longer Embry would have told us." I frowned and kept my mouth shut.

"Well she was talking to me and Paul at the store, by the way Brady you got a chocoholic there." Get to the point Embry, what was wrong with her? "Well she is looking for a job, so I said I would ask her." He looked at me then but all I could think of was Sky working here, working closer to me, getting to see her more.

"Well I could do with the help actually seeing as Sam managed to impregnate me again." It was true they already had Haley and there was another on the way, wonder what Sam and here get up to? "What do you say Brady, would you be able to work with her?" She asked smiling, of course she knew my answer.

"Yes I think I could manage some how."

"Well then Embry when you see her next I would very much welcome her work, tell her to visit me tomorrow after school."

"Will do, but how can you be sure they will get any work done?"

"Embry." I snarled.

"Alright, alright, Jeese last time I help you or your imprint out." He moaned as he left through the doors. As soon as I knew he was gone I grabbed Emily and put her into the biggest hug ever.

"Calm down Brady."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Brady do you smell burning?" Oh crap the fries. I let go as quickly as I had grabbed her and went to resurrect the food I had left unattended. Sky was going to be working with me, I was like a cat on catnip.

School the next day felt amazing, I never thought I would say that about school but hey here I am literally singing it. First lesson was music and that meant seeing Sky.

"Will you calm down." Collin groaned.

"I can't help it."

"Well try to, for goodness sake all night you were on your guitar failing to play I might add."

"I was trying to write a song."

"Well next time don't play guitar."

"Whatever."

"Hey Collin, hey Brady." Natalie came and sat down taking Sky's seat. How dare she sit there?

"That's Sky's seat." I pointed out.

"She can sit next to Collin."

"But it's Sky's seat."

"Why do you care so much, it's just a seat?" I care as Sky sits there, not you. Not you, you fake bimbo who always tries to grab attention, well I don't want it, I don't want you. However I won't tell her this as I am not that type of person.

"Brady doesn't he's just got a form of obsessive compulsive disorder." Collin quickly said saving me. Natalie gave me a weird look and I had just realized what Collin said, he had basically called me one of those freaks who liked things in a certain way and went mental when it wasn't the same.

"Really, wow my uncle had that."

"Great, now can you please just move."

"Fine if it makes you more comfortable."

"It does." I smiled trying to seem nice, she nodded and moved back to her usual seat when Sky came into the room. Her hair was down again today shielding me away from her eyes, I frowned slightly at that, I liked looking at her eyes. Her red tank top went well with her three quarter length jeans but wasn't she cold, I mean La Push is freezing this time of year.

"Good Morning." She smiled at us all as she sat in her seat, it felt better with her there.

"Morning Little Miss happiness." I chuckled, she was actually beaming.

"Why are you so happy?" Collin asked, he didn't do mornings he never had.

"Don't really know"

"Right you freak"

"Hey don't be mean, she's happy." Natalie was actually sticking up for her but the slight smirk on her face meant she was thinking something entirely different.

"Right, down to business." Collin said as he took out his note book once more. The lesson went by too quickly and soon the day had ended. My time with Sky was so little that my hopes were down. I had patrol next so I wouldn't see her for a while now.


	9. Only So Much Embry

**Only So Much Embry**

**Sky P.O.V**

I was so happy today and I didn't know why. I found myself hopping around school, time seeming to pass in a blur. Music was great fun with Collin, Brady oh and of course Natalie yet all she could do today was moan at any suggestions made. We still had no band name, had a song that Brady was working on apparently but he wouldn't tell us it until it was perfect. I myself had begun to write one but I don't have the courage to play it for them or believe if it's good enough.

Lunch soon came around and I sat with them as per usual, I was settling in more and was actually believing I had made some good friends, they had excepted me for who I was and made decent conversation with me. I was finally feeling excepted.

"Hey Sky I've got some good news for you." Embry grinned at me from across the table, interrupting my conversation with Steven about the gigs I had been to. Steven was usually a quiet person but he talked to me. He was in the same year as Alex and was just as big as the others, I didn't understand how they got like it, they must eat LOADS. His hair was close shaven and he always seemed to wear sun glasses even if it was raining.

"You have finally grown up." I sighed back.

"Hey I have grown, I'm all man now." Liz snorted to his side, he was so stupid sometimes.

"Sure you are my hunky man." He grinned down at her and wrapped his arm around her.

"But anyway Sky this news I don't think I will tell you now as you have questioned my masculinity."

"Dude you have been hanging around Paul way too much." Jacob frowned. "can't believe him and my sister are an item, It's just wrong he was a man whore."

"Your sister and Paul are going out?" I asked shocked. "How did you handle that?"

"Lets just say Paul had a broken nose by the end of the night." Quill filled in. "Jake wasn't too happy." Nessie giggled next to him and placed a hand on his face, the movement looked like it had another meaning behind.

"Hey I'm the brother you always look out for your sisters, even if they are older than you."

"I'm glad I'm an only child."

"I wouldn't like to be an only child, you don't get to bug someone all the time, hey Alexis, Bradster?" Collin pulled the pair into him and scrubbed at the hair.

"COLLIN, I am not a girl. Stop with the girly nickname." Alex groaned as he tried to fix his hair.

"Sure your not a girl, I still think your gay. You played with Barbie dolls until you were ten."

"I did not, don't listen Sky I didn't."

"Don't worry I used to as well, but then again I am a girl." I couldn't help but laugh.

"See you are gay." Collin repeated.

"I swear to god Collin if you carry on I am going to kick you wolf ass." Wolf? What did that mean. I suppose Collin liked wolves he did come up with that lame band name 'Wolf Blood'.

"Brothers." Brady mumbled next to me, yet seemed a little on edge.

"I think they are funny I would love a family like yours."

"Sure about that, our house is insane."

"Can't be that bad."

"Sky, Sky, Sky, Sky" Embry kept on repeating like an annoying child.

"WHAT?" I shouted back.

"I annoyed you didn't I?" He said smugly.

"What do you think?"

"Yes, any how I just wanted to tell you, I got you that job at the café. You have to be there after school today so she can meet you." He actually managed to get me the job. I jumped up and ran over to Embry and put him into a hug, it was like he was on fire but hey.

"Thank you Embry you hunky piece of meat."

"Hey get off my man." Liz laughed, tugging him back to her and I returned back to my seat where a shocked Brady sat. I nudged him in the shoulder and watched as he returned back to normal.

"What's up with you, you look like a statue?"

"He must have seen something he didn't like." Embry winked. I felt myself blush a little, he was making it sound like Brady was jealous I had hugged Embry.

"I was just thinking that is all." Brady muttered.

"So working with Emily that will be nice, she's great makes the best chicken wings ever known to man." Jacob beamed.

"Don't forget her cakes, I love her cakes." Seth added.

"All you guys think about is food." Amy giggled, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Why yes Amy, we need it to grown strong." Seth nestled his head on top of hers, she seemed so small against him. Infact all the girls seemed so small and fragile against the boys but you could tell they were all deeply infatuated and in love with each other.

"So Sky be there or be square." Embry said once more.

"Yes Embry okay I get it, be there or no job." I rolled my eyes and picked at my sandwich, I didn't really want to eat it. "Hey Brady do you want this seeing as you boys eat so much."

"Thanks, what's in it?"

"I dunno some freakish mixture, I think it was supposed to be cheese salad." I replied, prodding the bread with a finger before passing it over. He chomped it down quickly, grinning at me after.

"That was disgusting."

"Still ate it."

"Didn't want to disappoint you."

"Oh man." Collin moaned as he got up from the table. "Come on Brady, Seth we have gym. Am I the only sane one here?"

"See you around Sky." Brady grinned before heading off. My heart flipped inside my chest, was this really happening? Whenever I'm near him this happens, this feeling of happiness. It's like he is always there, there to make me happy, cheer me up even if he isn't trying to.

"My Sky, that's a beautiful shade of red you have there." Alex was looking right at my face, I was blushing.

"Umm…shut up…I …urgh…I got to go."

"Sure you do." Quill, Jacob and Embry were all laughing together. I didn't bother to come up with a reply so I left for my last couple of lessons.

As soon as school ended I was eager to get down to the café and start some work, oh and meet the legendary Emily. I pulled the car up just outside of the little place which was actually named Emily's. The nerves began to get at me, what if she didn't like me and didn't want my help in work? I entered through the bright red door, a bell dinging above me to show that I had entered. Some old classic rock music was gently filtering through the café, lined with tables and chairs with a few people sat down. It felt nice in here, it felt comfortable and homely like it was the place a family would go.

"Hello you must be Sky I have been waiting to meet you." A woman with long black hair that was tied into a bun with two pens sticking out came up to me. Her deep brown eyes only gave the show of being a mother and her wide and cheerful smile welcomed anyone. Yet there were three long pink and jagged lines scarring across, they looked like claw marks, what had happened to her? I diverted my eyes instantly to look at her pink flowery dress.

"You must be Emily." I held out my hand which she just looked at with a smile before embracing me into a hug.

"I only hug, no hand shakes in this café thank you."

"Oh okay, umm Embry said to come here after school."

"You mean he actually passed on a message correctly. That has to be a first." She let me go and I watched as her eyes assessed me before she gave me a wide grin. "I think you will fit in just fine with us."

"So does that mean I get the job?"

"Darling you got the job when Embry came and asked for you." She started to guide me behind the counter where there were stools lining the side, already home to two old men talking over cigars.

"Thank you, thank you so much Emily."

"Hey your helping me out, I'm going to be giving birth to my new little one in a few months so I would need the help soon."

"Congratulations." I smiled as I imagined a miniature version of Emily, the child would literally be stunning if it shared her beauty.

"Yer well I've already had one terror, she is just like her father."

"Really how old?"

"Haley is three years old. Do you have a little sister or anything?" I felt all happiness leave my face at that point. That is what made me even worse about my parents death, my mother was pregnant with my baby brother.

"No." I mumbled looking out the window trying to gather my thoughts quickly.

"Oh well then, you can have one of mine." She joked.

"I think I'm fine."

"I didn't mean a little one I meant one of the larger ones, you know Jacob, Quill, Embry Steven, Brady one of those."

"You see them as your sons?"

"Yes they are always in here and they help me out a lot, so want one?" her eyes literally glimmered at me. She was seriously saying she had taken on all these teenage boys.

"You know I think I'm good, there's only so much Embry you can take."

"He's alright, he did get you this job."

"I suppose." Was true I was expecting that he wouldn't even bother to ask to be honest, I judged him wrong clearly.

"So what your job is, is the general take the orders, hand out the food, fill their cups with coffee and serve with a smile."

"I think I can do that."

"Good." Emily went on to show me how things worked, what I should do with the food and how to work the coffee machines. I now have shifts all day on a Saturday, and after school on a Monday, Wednesday and a Thursday. It was good for me as it helped me out not only money wise but also keep my mind of things. With the job and the school project I was sure to forget what had happened to my parents soon.


	10. Old Quill

**Authors note: Oh my days at this chapter. I love Brady and Sky they are so cool. Heads up on the song you shall see, its Makedamnsure by Taking Back Sunday, I'm not good enough to write my own. Anyhow I would like to thank Emily1980 for all of your reviews and SilverGoldsun. It helps me a lot XD**

**Old Quill **

**Sky P.O.V**

Friday! Yes it has finally arrived the end of the week, although being in school has brought me these new friends I suppose. I never thought I would say that, me having friends, friends who didn't care who I was or what I did, but friends who had accepted me with no questions since day one. Things were definitely looking up for me here. Nahuel was away on business with Liz's dad for the rest of the week, she did ask if I wanted to come round hers but I denied and said I was busy with work and stuff anyway, so I was fine.

The last lesson of the day was music of course, it had soon become my favorite leaving art in a distant second place. Mr. Cullen encouraged my music more and more, he stated one time that I should try and make it my profession, apparently I had the skills to get me far and if I didn't use such talent it would be a waste.

"Sky!" Brady chimed as I sat down beside him. Lately he seemed to be talking to me more and more and I couldn't help but think of him a hell of a lot. It was like some dumb high school crush, like he would like me. Come on he is some hunk and no one can deny that.

"Miss me did you?" I laughed.

"You have no idea." There was that common silence between us again yet it was comfortable, the only awkward part of the situation was Collin and Natalie watching us. Natalie with her up turned nose seeming disgusted by my mere presence and Collin slightly amused but also looking bored.

"You are an idiot I saw you at lunch."

"Well an hour is long enough for me." He was only teasing me, I could just tell.

"Okay whatever you two, can we just get on with this now." Natalie groaned. "Have we sorted out any songs yet?"

"Well actually I've got the beginning of one." Brady said looking rather chuffed with himself. He rummaged in his bag before taking out two pieces of paper, one had guitar chords on and the other was his lyrics that had been scrawled across the page.

"Great. What's it called?"

"Umm I haven't really given it a name yet, its still a working process."

"Well play it for us then." Aghhh she could get so annoying, stop pressurizing him for god sake. At least he's done something for our project, I swear to god all she had done so far was moan, groan and be plain annoying.

"Well I cant play the guitar that well."

"I know." Collin frowned. "Lame ass brother."

"Why didn't you play for him then?" I asked Collin, if he could play then surely they could have teamed up.

"He didn't ask, plus I was a busy bunny." I let out a loud, exasperated sigh.

"Fine I can play it if you want? That's the music right?" I asked pointing to the sheet of paper with chords on.

"Yup, it would be great if you could play Sky."

"I'll see what I can do." I sat there for five minutes going over the basic tune, It was alright, a little simple but you can always add stuff later. "Right I'm done." I said handing back the sheet to a confused Brady.

"Don't you need the music."

"Nope it's all up here." I tapped my head twice to show I had collected it all up into my memory.

"Well at least there is something in there then, I thought it was all air." Natalie sneered at me. Oh she did not just say that, how dare she?

"WHAT?" I shouted and the room fell silent. "What are you trying to say about me Natalie?"

"Nothing Sky, why I said nothing wrong." She put on an innocent act batted her eyes.

"No you insinuated that I was stupid"

"Now why would I do that?'

"Come on you two calm down, we can't have a falling out." Collin was trying to sooth the situation out but I couldn't do it, I could still fill my anger.

"Well because you are one of those girls who find fault in anything, one that lives off of mummy and daddy, one that doesn't understand how the real world works."

"Sky, Natalie can I please ask you to stop this now." Mr. Cullen came over looking at us both seeming more worried than angry about us disrupting the lesson.

"Well I wasn't doing anything Mr. Cullen, you saw how she was the one to start on me"

"Natalie I think you and I both know that is a blatant lie." I sat there quietly dwelling in my anger glaring towards Natalie. "Now please can I recommend that you two stop this as it will effect how you work together in this project." All I kept thinking about was hitting her square in the face, so badly. "Sky maybe you should go outside for a bit." I nodded in reply and stood up still staring at her as I left.

Outside I slumped against the classroom wall trying to calm myself down. Why did she have to be the one that ruined my good mood, that conceited and evil…

"Sky?" I didn't turn to look at who it was, I could tell by the trousers and shoes that it was either Collin or Brady. "Sky are you alright?" Brady, most definitely Brady.

"Do I look it?"

"No you look really quiet pissed."

"Well why does she have to be so annoying, why does she have to be such a bitch?"

"Because it's Natalie, she has always been like it." Brady stood next to me now, his body towering next to mine. "don't let her get to you please, I don't like seeing you angry."

"Why do you care?" I mumbled looking straight up at him now, his face seemed concerned.

"Sky you are a friend, no one like to see their friends hurt in anyway." I sighed at his words, it was weird having friends. I leant my head on his shoulder as I tried to think things through, the body heat from him warming up my face causing me to calm some more. His arm came out and wrapped itself around my shoulders bringing me in closer to his body, his woodsy, pine needle scent engulfing my nose. I was getting way to comfortable here, I knew that but I didn't want to move. I heard him let out a deep sigh, his breath tickling the hairs on the top of my head.

"I think I'm all right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yer, let's go. I want to hear your song anyway." I pulled away and instantly felt a little lost from the lack of touch there now was but Brady's wide smile made up for that.

"Alright then, just ignore Natalie though."

"Oh I will." We walked back into the room together, where Collin was looking anywhere else but at Natalie. Natalie sat picking at her nails, whose head shifted when I returned back to the table.

"It's back how nice."

"Natalie for god sake grow up." Collin moaned. "Sky has done nothing to you, so stop this now."

"Whatever."

"Let's just hear Brady's song." I didn't bother to look at Natalie. :Sorry Collin I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"It's alright, now just play the song." He grinned back at me, I nodded and started to strum the tune, remembering the chords from earlier. Brady coughed once before he began to sing the song, granted he wasn't much in tune but you could see the potential.

"You've got this new head up with smoke

I've got my veins all tangled close

To the jukebox bars you frequent

The safest place to hide

A long night spent with your most obvious weakness

You start shaking at the thought, you are everything I want

'Cause you are everything I'm not

As we lay we lay together just not

Too close, too close (How close is close enough?"

We lay we lay together just not

Too close, too close

I just wanna break you down so badly

While I trip over everything you say

I just wanna break you down so badly

In the worst way."

It wasn't that bad actually, we could get a good drum beat in there and Collin could scream the little extra bits.

"So what do you guys think?"

"Not that bad bro, I like it."

"It's amazing, how did you come up with that?" I asked in awe, my songs weren't that good.

"Just from the top of my head." Natalie hadn't said anything so far, but Mr. Cullen had come over and congratulated what we had accomplished so far. "Well Natalie what do you have to say?"

"I don't know, I would have to hear the whole song. I'm just worried that it wouldn't fit with my voice." I felt like screaming shut up, the song was perfect she was purposely trying to find faults. Lucky for her the bell went and she made a quick exit before I could judge her opinion.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath as I, Collin and Brady walked outside.

"Look she's just still pissed about the argument, we will let her calm down a bit then bring the song back up." Brady replied as we walked to my car.

"Hmm suppose."

"Well see you around Sky have a good weekend." Collin smiled.

"Alright, good bye boys." I smiled as I sat in my car watching as they walked over to Alex, Seven and Seth who were by a surfer van. The bright paint job on the side was apparently done by them which was typical as there was just basically splats of colour with their names written on it. Seth saw me watching and sent e a wink before he stepped inside. That idiot, I drove home and did all my homework in that night making my weekend officially free from any work, well except the shift at Emily's.

Saturday morning I put on my work face and tied my hair back. Emily says I can wear what ever I want, in reason so I flung on some jeans and a red shirt to look a little smart. I was actually excited to be going to work, I had told Nahuel where I was going and he was pleased stating that Emily is a lovely woman and she would look after me well. When I arrived in the morning I was put straight into work, first I was putting out all the salt and pepper, al the sauces and menus on the table. Soon I was filling up cups with Coffee and smiling to the customers. The atmosphere here is amazing, everyone knows everyone and they all talk and smile, it was a comfortable place here.

"Sky could you take Quill seniors order please?" Emily smiled as she pointed to the old man who sat him self at the counter. He had loads of wrinkles that creased at his eyes yet warm eyes and a smile, he had the sheer essence of wisdom around him.

"Is that Quills granddad?"

"Yes, now go before he gets touchy." I walked over to the man.

"Hello sir how may I help you?"

"You are new and from England it seems."

"Yes sir I am."

"Well welcome to La Push dear, you may call me Old Quill if you like I don't like that whole senior stuff."

"Well thank you Old Quill, It's nice to meet a relation of Quill."

"Oh really you met my ragger muffin of a grand son. What is your name then?" He was an interesting character and the conversation just seemed to flow.

"Sky Adlington." I smiled. "Now what would you like to order?"

"Well first my mug of coffee please and then some blueberry pancakes."

"Coming right up." I wrote down the small order and headed out back to the kitchen for the first time.

"Order up." I shouted to the chef who was currently in the corner, he was dressed in checkered trousers and had a white top on, complete with the small white cap on his hair for hygienic reasons I guess. "One stack of blueberry pancakes."

"On it's way." The chef replied. That voice was way to familiar, I turned to get a closer look of the chef now looking at me. A set of bright blue eyes coming staring right back at me.

"Brady?"


	11. I Sound Like A Girl

I Sound Like A Girl

Brady P.O.V

**I thought Sky was going to blow today when she started arguing with Natalie, to be honest she did deserve the 'wrath of Sky' I shall now call it. It was a whole new Sky for me, one that showed the anger she held within her and there seemed to be a lot of it, more than me. How could one girl pack such rage? When Mr. C told her to go outside to cool down, I knew her thoughts were not entirely clean. I waited for five minutes then went out there to see if she was any better and was shocked to see how withdrawn she was. When she leaned on my shoulder I knew we were getting closer, she was excepting me more into her life. I knew there was something in Sky's life that she wouldn't tell anybody, sometimes you could see it written all over her face, the way she tried to hold her self together and that hurt me to watch. **

**Once I had comforted her a little and expressed the point of friendship we went back into the classroom where we played my song. Then I could have personally killed Natalie. I wrote that song for all of us and all she could do was put a negative take on it, the tremors of rage passed through me yet I had to let them subside as Sky was already out to rip out a throat and by the glares Natalie was in the firing lane. **

"**So tomorrow is the day you work in the café right?" Collin asked casually as we sat in our room. He was playing his guitar quietly as I was on the internet looking at the newest bands around. There was a gig next week here in La Push with all the local bands, that should be fun to go to.**

"**Yes Collin I do work every Saturday."**

"**Oh I know but Isn't tomorrow the day Sky works at the café as well?" She does, well she had a shift on Thursday but I was on patrol then so she still doesn't know I'm the chef there normally.**

"**Yes it is." I replied trying to act normal and not at all bothered, or excited or totally over the moon that she would be working with me. **

"**Brady your grinning." Collin chuckled. Stupid face muscles reacting without my say so. **

"**And?"**

"**Your thinking about Sky aren't you?" He had stopped playing completely now. **

"**No."**

"**Your blushing." Now he knows I'm lying as I blush when I lie. **

"**Shut up Collin!" I grabbed the closest thing to me which happened to be a drumstick and chucked it at his head. It snapped on impact, thick skull or what.**

"**Ouch that hurt so much." Collin smiled sarcastically. **

"**Just shut up then."**

"**I'm only interested in my little brother." **

"**You are older by ten minutes I don't think that makes much difference." **

"**Oh it does…by ten minutes." I turned to face him now, swiveling on my chair, I knew he was gonna ask something next or he was dying to say something by the way he kept scratching the back of his head. **

"**Just spit it out already Col, before you get a bald patch." **

"**Well I was only wondering, why don't you just ask Sky out?"**

"**It's not that simple." I sighed. It was true I did always want to be with her and I often thought of us together as a couple. Doing the things couples did like going to a movie or strolling on a beach but I couldn't not yet.**

"**Why Isn't it, you know your constant thinking of her is getting a little boring now, just be a man and do something."**

"**Collin think about what you are saying here. You are basically telling me to go up to Sky and ask her out."**

"**Yes there is no problem." **

"**Right I'll rephrase for your small brain." I coughed once. "Hey Sky I just wondered if you would like to go out with me as I imprinted on you and I'm a werewolf who protects our lands from vampires." He blinked a couple of times thinking it through.**

"**And? . . ." He is so stupid.**

"**Collin what is wrong with you, she would probably have a heart attack or think I'm mental."**

"**Well I would think it was cool you were a wolf." **

"**That's you Collin. One you are a werewolf so you don't find it weird and two I didn't imprint on you."**

"**Ewww that's gross why would you even say that?"**

"**INCEST!" Alex shouted up the stairs from downstairs, of course he would here that one line. I'm a brother to a pair of morons. **

"**SHUT UP ALEX!" Both I and Collin said at the same time, to which we heard giggling. That was mum, I bet Alex told her about the conversation we were having, he was the one to tell her I had imprinted as well. Now all she wants to do is meet Sky.**

"**Anyway Collin I'm still not going to do anything, not yet anyway." **

"**Well I was only saying, it just seems it would be easier if you told her everything straight up." He had a point there, if I told her it all as soon as possible it would be out of the way yet she would be confused and hurt most probably and I didn't want that. She already seemed hurt to me and I wanted to find out what first before I made her worse.**

"**No I want to get to know her more first."**

"**Well alright then." He slumped back down onto his bed, covering his head with a pillow. "Brady?"**

"**Yer."**

"**I got your back." This was his way of showing love.**

"**Much appreciated Col." I smiled a little, it was good to know he had sort of gotten past the phase of being disgusted with me for imprinting. "Collin?"**

"**Yer."**

"**You're a dick." He grabbed the pillow and threw it at me.**

"**Ass." **

**I was up and ready for work by nine, I ran down to the café as we didn't live that far away from it and changed into my chef dress code. I always wore my Vans at work because it was funny to wear them with the checkered trousers, yes I can be easily amused. The only cruddy thing about what I had to wear was the hat, it totally makes my head sweaty and makes my hair all wavy so annoying, oh great now I sound like a girl. Okay down to work.**

**I started preparing all the food ready for the breakfast rush, Emily had prepared the fruit and Vegetables ready so all I had to do was create. The orders started to come in and I hadn't seen Sky yet, when does she start work?**

"**Hey Brady, Sky is really good you know." Emily grinned as she came and took the plates for table ten. **

"**Is she alright?"**

"**Think so, she is talking to Quill senior right now."**

"**Oh no, is he moaning at her?"**

"**No that's the thing, he's smiling and laughing with her." Quill senior was never like that, he was always strict and frowning but we had to listen to him as he is on the Old council for us wolves. **

"**You have got to be kidding." **

"**Nope, anyway she will be in here in a bit to place an order." My eyes literally lit up at the prospect. "Yup you got it bad." Emily giggled before leaving. I was going to see Sky soon, see her smile, see her at work with me. **

"**Order up, one stack of blueberry pancakes." It was her, I knew the voice anywhere. It was gentle and soothing one that calmed me to the bone.**

"**On it's way." I turned to face her and watched as shocked spread on her face, eyes locking.**

"**Brady?" She questioned, obviously she was a little stunned, she didn't know I worked her I hadn't told her. **

"**Hi Sky, welcome to Emily's."**

"**Why are you here?" She gasped, didn't she want to work here with me.**

"**I work here, I'm the chef if you haven't already guessed."**

"**But you didn't say anything at school." **

"**I know, I don't normally talk about it as the guys take the mick out of me."**

"**Why?" She seemed confused but the smile on her face told me that she was over the initial shock and was accepting me here.**

"**Look at me, I look like an idiot." **

"**I don't think you look like a idiot, you look alright." She quickly ducked her head and blushed red. I was in smug mode, she said I looked alright commence grinning. **

"**Don't look to bad yourself." It was true she didn't, she looked smartly dressed yet comfortable. Her hair was tied back the way I liked it as it showed me more of her face, mainly her eyes which I loved to look into. **

"**I better get back, see you later." **

"**Alright I shall start cooking the pancakes." I was humming as I moved around the kitchen beyond happiness. **

"**Why are you humming, you look like an idiot." Forgot that the wolves who were on patrol normally come in round about this time to get fed. Today it was Sam and Paul. **

"**You look like a girl, oh wait you always look like a girl with that hair." Paul laughed.**

"**Shut up Paul or I wont feed you." I growled as I began to cook their breakfasts of eggs, bacon, toast and sausages. **

"**You wouldn't."**

"**I would." I placed the finished pancakes on the hot plate ready to be collected by Sky none the less. **

"**So how is the whole Sky thing going?" Sam asked generally intrigued.**

"**Well…" I was cut of as she walked into the room all smiles.**

"**Oh hey Paul and umm…" She looked at Sam not knowing who he was.**

"**I'm Sam, Emily's husband. Nice to meet you."**

"**And you." She grinned. "Brady we got two Bacon baps and another stack of blueberry pancakes." **

"**On it's way." She took Quill seniors pancakes and left through the door.**

"**Well I think that answers your question Sam." Paul chuckled as he popped a few strawberries in his mouth. **

"**Well at least I finally got to meet her, she seems nice." **

"**She is, now will you guys shut up I have a lot to do now." The orders were beginning to stack up and Emily had to come and help at one point but Sam kept on distracting her.**

"**You know that is the reason why you got another sprog on the way right?" Paul moaned as the two began to kiss.**

"**Oh and you and Rachel never do." Sam shot back grinning. No Paul and Rachel were worse, that's what I hated about being able to read your fellow pack members thoughts, sometimes their personal lives were shown to all. I think I've been scarred to life with some of the stuff I have seen. Sky came back into the room then and every one turned to her.**

"**Emily there is someone here to see you, a chief Swan?"**

"**Okay I'll be right out dear." I smiled at Sky before she left, she had been working non stop since nine and it was already reaching the lunch hour, she hadn't had a single break yet. **

"**Brady you should invite her to the bonfire tomorrow." Sam said as he gave Emily one last hug.**

"**Maybe, I'll think about it." **

"**Well make sure you do, she is part of us now." Sam was trying to be the Alpha again but didn't really work as he smiled and began to chuckle as he left. Both him and Paul singing as they left.**

"**Brady and Sky sitting in a tree…"**


	12. Hat Boy

**Author Note: ****Well another chapter and I have been having more and more reviews and I thank you all for that. In this chapter I used the song Pretend by Secondhand Serenade, check them out if you haven't heard of them. Actually I will put a link up to all the music used on my profile page. But yer it's the same song Sky played in the music room, wow I say yer a lot sorry about that. Okay and lastly I just want to say good luck to Pepper who is starting six form today, was thinking of you today as I wrote heh heh. Thanks for the support! :D**

**Hat Boy**

**Sky P.O.V**

I cant believe I basically told Brady he is good looking to his face, I think I am going to have a fit. Every time I go into that kitchen I can't really look at him in the face and then Sam and Paul seemed to arrive out of no where making me feel all that more embarrassed. Speaking of Paul and Sam why were they half naked? Both of them were only wearing shorts, I don't mind that much you know as they aren't bad looking but it's raining outside and it's really quiet cold.

"Hello there madam I'm looking for Emily Uley." I hadn't really been paying attention to what I was supposed to be doing, it seemed I had been day dreaming. The man that had spoke seemed to be involved with the police because of the uniform he wore.

"Oh umm who may I say is asking for her?" I asked.

"Chief Swan, if you could find her soon it would be greatly appreciated." His moustache twitched as he said so, he looked highly concerned about something so I had better find her, I last saw her in the kitchen when I mentioned Sam was here. I walked into the kitchen feeling like I had walked in on something I shouldn't have as everyone turned to look at me.

"Emily there is someone here to see you, a chief Swan?"

"Okay I'll be right there dear." I nodded to everyone in the kitchen, catching Brady smiling at me so I couldn't help but smile back.

"She will arrive shortly, would you like some coffee whilst you wait?"

"Yes please." Chief Swan kept on ringing his hands, what was up with him it was like he was really frightened about something.

"Chief Swan how may I help you?" Emily smiled as she came out of the kitchen.

"We may have a problem." Her face instantly changed as if she already knew something was up.

"Sky why don't you have your lunch break, Brady will cook you up something."

"Umm thanks." I headed out but not before I looked back at the pair, they were talking to each other in hushed tones and Emily was already frowning.

"You alright there Sky?" Brady's voice made me loose concentration as I turned to look at him, his hair was beginning to curl at the tips because of the steam and heat from cooking. I like his hair better like it.

"Yes I was just thinking. Emily put me on my lunch break."

"Aghhh so what would madam like for her lunch?" I laughed at his attempt of a French accent. "We have hamburger et frites, salade, tourte de poulet and gateau de chocolat"

"And that all means?"

"Hamburger and fries, salad, chicken pie or chocolate cake." My eyes lit up to the prospect of chocolate cake he seemed to notice too. "Chocolate cake for dessert, what do you want for you meal?"

"I'll be fine with a tuna sandwich." He seemed so riled up, excited what was up with him?

"Well then only the best for you my lo… I mean my Lil waitress." What was he going to say? It sounded like he was about to say love but that couldn't be it…could it? "Take a seat there by the corner and I'll have it ready for you." He was already focused on making the sandwich, he seemed a little annoyed with himself as he kept on mumbling to himself.

"It's a shame that it had to be this way

It's not enough to say I'm sorry

It's not enough to say I'm sorry

Maybe I'm to blame

Or maybe were the same

But either way I cant breathe

Either way I cant breathe

All I had to say is goodbye

Were better off this way

Were better off this way"

"Thought you said you couldn't sing?" Damn he had heard me, well of course he had. I was just so lost in it all I that I forgot I was in hearing distance at least I didn't get through the entire song.

"I said I didn't like to sing." He placed the sandwich in front of me before sitting opposite with his own sandwich.

"You still can and a hell of a lot better than Natalie, yet here we are as a band with her."

"She's not that bad." Why am I even defending here, in no shape or form does she deserve it.

"I find that hard to believe, it looked like you were ready to kill her the other day."

"Yes well, she should just keep her thoughts to herself." He gave me a comforting smile.

"So the song, is that one of your own?"

"Yer, I wrote it a few weeks back."

"What's it about?" I wish he hadn't asked that question. The way he was looking at me, the way his eyes always looked deep into my eyes as if reading my inner most thoughts made me feel the need to tell him. Some thing inside of me told me to tell him, that by telling him I would feel happier and that he could help me. But I can't let myself slip, I can't allow that to get out.

"Stuff." His smile faulted a little.

"Sky you can tell me anything you know that right?"

"I wish people would stop saying that."

"Someone else has said that?"

"Yer Liz in art"

"Well I just wanted you to know that I will always be here for you." I already had that feeling when we first met.

"I know."

"So change of subject, how would you like to go to a bonfire tomorrow?" He looked like he would plead if I denied him and I didn't want him to do that, plus maybe getting out with my new found friends would be a good thing.

"What happens at a bonfire?"

"Well… there is a bonfire." He grinned.

"No shit."

"Well you asked."

"Yes but I thought you would go into more detail." At this point I had finished my sandwich and he had removed the plate and replaced it with a slab of chocolate cake and boy did it look tasty.

"Alright then." He tapped his chin making out he was trying to think of things. "Well all the guys go and we play some soccer, have some fun, eat crap and then sit around the fire for scary stories and a jolly old sing song." I looked at him a little stunned, he was serious.

"You actually do that?"

"Hell yer, plus the girls come along too so you don't have to be scared about hanging around with all us men."

"I'm sure you would protect me from the likely hoods of Embry and Paul."

"I would." It fell silent and all I could seem to do was look straight into his eyes, there was always some form of seriousness behind his words. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes Brady I will come along." I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't felt this sort of happiness in a while, maybe that was a bad thing.

"Great! So I'll pick you up at five tomorrow."

"If you want, do you know where I live?"

"Near Liz apparently, I'm sure I'll find you." He was smiling so much he actually had two little dimples, it was kind of cute.

"Well here is my number if you get lost." I wrote it down on a napkin and handed it over, he seemed a bit confused at it but then smiled once more and folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks."

"That's alright. Did you make this cake by the way?" It was the best cake I had ever eaten and I mean it, there is no cake that can possibly trump this cake right here.

"No." He chuckled. "Why is it nice?"

"Nice, its bloody amazing. It should be a sin to eat it."

"Well Emily will be pleased, she's a chocoholic like you too."

"I am not a chocoholic." I protested. Yes I like chocolate but I don't think I'm that bad.

"Sure your not." I rolled my eyes and licked the remaining piece of chocolate off the fork.

"Think what ever you want Brady Willis."

"I will Sky Adlington."

"Well thanks for the food, I better get back to work there are many hungry people out there."

"I better cook for these hungry people then hadn't I."

"I would say so, seeing as you are the chef I mean you have the hat and everything." He frowned at me then, obviously his uniform is a sore subject to him.

"Don't disrespect the hat."

"Uh huh, see you around hat boy."

"I'll get you for that." He shouted back but I was already at front of house with Emily who was smiling at me.

"What?"

"Nothing I'm just glad my chef and waitress get on." She was up to something, or something I didn't know about was going on.

"Hey do you go to this bonfire thing?"

"Oh yes, I cook the food. Did Brady ask you to come along too? Oh it's going to be so much fun." She clapped and jumped on the spot.

"Uh huh, I'll just go get that tables order." She was way to happy for a person. I finished my shift after another three hours and said my goodbyes calling Brady hat boy one more time with a smile. Back at home my uncle was away again, leaving yet another note to add to the pile. I read it out loud. "Sky I have to stay in work late so will be back tomorrow, hope work was okay." Well at least he remembered that.

I ate up my dinner and went upstairs to watch a few films to pass the time. My phone went off beside me.

"_Hey It's hat boy as you like to call me, just thought I would text so now you have my number." _I let out one of those girly squeals, Brady had given me his number. I was literally jumping up and down on my bed. Hang on why am I this happy? Something is seriously changing for me and it's big, I can sense it.

"_Hat boy! I'm glad you finally realize your true identity, superhero to hats."_

"_Have you taken something? :S"_

"_No I am perfectly fine, I'm just watching Sky high and it's full of superheroes." _I watched my phone carefully awaiting the reply, I was so hyperactive at this point all I wanted to do was talk to Brady.

"_Okay…so still up for tomorrow? Wrap up warm." _

"_Yes I'm still going stop fretting."_

"_Good, well I better go I have stuff to do. See you tomorrow and be prepared for own back."_

"_I'm waiting. Good night Brady have fun.__J"_

"_You called me Brady Yey! Nite nite Sky." _End of conversation, at least it was something and I was happy with it. Still I felt a little empty without any form of contact with him, it was a little hard to explain but I knew this new feeling was slowly taking over the sadness and remorse I had previously felt for my parents.


	13. Moose Poo

**Moose Poo**

**Brady P.O.V**

Yesterday was amazing. I felt closer to Sky and had learned a couple of things about her at the same time. Firstly she was a patient person when needed, she had impeccable manners, was thoughtful, had a good sense of humor and was a chocoholic. When she accepted the invitation to the bonfire I thought I could actually burst from happiness, I found my self not being able to stop smiling even when we had all said our goodbyes.

"What happened in that kitchen?" Emily asked as we drove back to hers, I was on patrol tonight so she said she would give me dinner.

"I just got to know Sky a little better."

"And the hat boy thing?"

"She was laughing at my chef uniform." I grumbled, part of me hated the fact she saw me in it but then again she did say I looked good in it and on the other hand It wasn't that bad as now she had her own personal nickname for me.

"But you look as cute as a button." She pinched my cheeks as we pulled up into her driveway, Hailey already running out to meet her with Sam not far behind.

"Hello workers." Sam grinned. "Brady you look very happy I take it work with Sky is good."

"It could be."

"She coming tomorrow?"

"Yup, she said yes. I'm picking her up from her place."

"Brady's got a girlfriend." Jacob shouted from inside the house.

"SHUT UP!" She wasn't my girlfriend, not yet anyway but I would have to make my move soon. Or at least tell her, what to do?

"Does unci Brady have a girlfriend?" Hailey came and jumped up into my arms.

"No kid I don't, the uncles are being silly."

"Silly Billy's." She giggled. Maybe one day in the future when I finally get the courage to even ask Sky out we would have our own future. One where we get married, have children of our own running around us and living the dream that we wanted.

Emily fed me up with a great pot roast before I and Jacob were ushered out the door to start patrol. Patrol with Jacob was alright but with him being the Beta he sometimes used that power against us and made us do stupid things like fetch him a burger or once he made me eat a pine cone.

"_Aww boy that was so funny." Jacob laughed in his head._

"_It was not, why don't you do it and see how nice it tastes?"_

"_Nah I'm not hungry after that beast of a meal and stop complaining or I will make you eat moose poo instead." I shuddered, best shut up then I'm not in the mood for that cuisine. "Yer I thought so."_

"_Whatever Jacob. You know you are really sad."_

"_Brady."_

"_Alright, alright sorry." _

"_Better." I focused on the job now protecting our lands. There had been nothing for a while now so patrols were quiet and you only had your mind and the wolfs mind you were with. I was protecting Sky as I did this as well so I should be happy with what I do, however sometimes you can't help but feel a little bored or annoyed with this new job being put upon your shoulders. "Hey do you wanna go round Sky's place for a bit?"_

"_Really?" I had never thought of really doing that, well I had but I thought the others would think I was weird._

"_You have got to be kidding me Seth nearly went round Amy's place every night after he had imprinted, Embry too." _

"_You really mean we can go round there?"_

"_Yes." He sighed. "Jeese stop trying to get out of it, thought you wanted to see her and stuff." _

"_I do, I do want to go."_

"_Come on then." He shouted, already sprinting ahead. I was going to see Sky, well I wasn't but I was going to be close. Urghh that sounds a little wrong. "Sure does."_

"_You suggested this."_

"_Yer and now you sound like a perv, it's a win win situation." _

"_There is something wrong with you." _

"_I know, Bella and Edward have told me many times." _

"_I feel so sorry for Nessie." _

"_Hey I treat her like a princess." He started to flicker through his thoughts, all times he gave her a gift, or the way he made her feel happy. _

"_Okay I get the point." By this time we had finished our little argument we were stood on the forest boarder line facing Sky's back yard. There was only one car on the road side so that meant only she was home, I knew she was alone often because of Nahuel and his work. I had text her earlier in Sam's house and knew she was watching films at that point. Her room must have been facing where we were sat as we could here the film she was watching, she obviously had the urge to watch star wars at the time. The light from her room filtered down on the grass in front of us so we stayed in the darkness. _

"_So your girl is a sci fi nerd." Jacob chuckled._

"_Shhh she's moving." The film was turned of part way through and another light was put on to the left, there was movement and then I heard the worse noise imaginable to my ears. Sky was crying, proper heart wrenching crying. I felt myself seize up at the noise and felt the need to instantly do something, anything to make her better._

"_Brady you can't do anything you have to stay here." How could he say that, if it was Nessie he would have gone straight to her. "I would have yes, but she knows what I am we are going out, you two are not. Think about it how would you explain it?"_

"_I could find a way."_

"_I'm helping you out here okay trust me." If this was the only reason in why I could not be there right now then tomorrow I shall make my move. Sky was still crying up stairs and she had been for nearly half an hour. I miss you she would say or I am a sorry, I don't deserve to be happy, I miss you so much. She was pleading to herself, crying away the pain she seemed to have. Was this what she seemed to have been hiding, the meaning to her song?_

"_It hurts Jacob."_

"_I know, we'll stay till she sleeps." _

When we returned back to Sam's we had completed our eight our shift, I was still worried about Sky. Emily seemed to have noticed the difference in me as we came through the door, she was cooking eggs and bacon for us. There were a couple of plates left behind at the table I'm guessing they were to Jarred and Steven.

"Brady dear what's wrong?" I didn't say anything I just sat down at the table clenching my fists, why did I listen to Jacob? "Brady."

"We sat outside Sky's place last night and she was crying."

"It was more than that she was in pain." I mumbled not looking up, feeling the anger get to me.

"Calm down." Sam entered holding a struggling Hailey in his arms. I didn't know if he was talking to me or her to be honest so I looked up confused. "Both of you." he corrected.

"Hey Hay bay how are you?" Jacob asked as he took the toddler from Sam and bounced her on his lap. He was good with kids now scince the whole Nessie thing and imprinting on a half vampire baby, but she was like all grown up with in a few years and was at our school. Him, Embry and Quill had to repeat a year like twice because they missed out on so much school because of the leach thing.

"I lost a tooth last night."

"Really? Open wide then." As Jacob investigated the drooling mouth of Hailey I sat planning. I was going to tell Sky today, tell her how I felt about her I can only hope. If she does not feel the same way then I will understand it's the least I can do.

"Brady can I have a word?" I nodded and followed Sam into the living area. "What are you going to do about Sky?"

"I need to tell her how I feel Sam, I can't take it any longer at least this way she would know how I felt."

"You gonna say you are a wolf?"

"Not yet, not until I'm sure she would be fine with it." He was taking it in and assessing the situation.

"Be careful, there is obviously something that is upsetting her, don't make it worse for her."

"I wont."

"Now eat your breakfast, get some rest and make your self look dashing for this evening." He grinned at me.

"Sure sure Sam." So I did as he said and slept until it was time to go and pick up Sky, I flung on a pair of jeans, top and a beanie hat before meeting Collin and Alex by the van. I made them all sit in the back so Sky could sit with me in the front once we had picked her up. We had to collect Seth next then go and get her.

"I hear we shall be welcomed with Sky's presence today." He grinned.

"We will be so don't be an ass." I mumbled as I made the turning off his road.

"I would never."

"Sure you wouldn't." I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as we got closer and closer to her place, the nerves raking through my body, every bone in my body anticipating her arrival.

"Take a chill pill Brady you look like you are gonna rob something with that determined look." Collin said as his head popped over the chair, I had told him about last night and he understood a little just not completely. "Everything will be fine, I'm positive she feels the same for you."

"How can you be sure?"

"No offence but when you two are together its like being stuck with two love struck teens, you are always looking into each others eyes."

"She has beautiful eyes." I mumbled to myself remembering how bright and green they were.

"See you will be fine."

"Unless she doesn't like you at all and actually prefers Collin and just thinks your weird from all the looking." Alex replied bluntly.

"I don't think you helped the situation." Seth was laughing at my face which was now frowning.

"You guys are so annoying."

"We know." They all chorused as I pulled up outside of Sky's house. I took a deep breath and excited the vehicle heading straight to the door and knocking once.

"Be right there." Was the voice of Sky, there seemed to be a lot of running around inside that house, then a loud bang. "Ow, shit that hurt, damn table." She mumbled to herself I was trying so hard not to laugh then when the door swung open. She was wearing a plain black top, pair of skinny jeans and a navy blue military jacket, her hair pulled up and out of her face just how I like it. Then I remembered how hard she had been crying last night and I couldn't help myself, I lunged at her and surrounded her small frame in my arms, my head resting on hers. Her hair smelt of vanilla and I was overtaken by it. She seemed wary at first, her hands awkwardly between us and laying on my chest until finally she held me to her as well.

"I missed you." I mumbled into her hair as soon as I said that she quickly pulled free and looked at the ground, crap I so shouldn't have hugged her.

"We should get going, I'm excited to see this bonfire."

"Alright." She walked to the van saying hello to the others before she sat down in the front with me.

"So Sky what did you do last night?" Seth asked.

"Just watched films, nothing much." She looked out the window then, that was an obvious lie, well she had been watching films she was just crying as well.

"Hey where the hell are the tunes?" Alex asked. "I need tunes."

"Alright Alex calm it." I frowned, looking at him through the wind mirror before turning on the radio. I glanced at Sky her foot gently tapping on the floor and humming quietly to herself, she looked back at me and smiled seeming happier after the hug. After a couple of minutes we were all singing along to Queen at the tops of our voices and clapping our hands as we drove down the roads. Taking it in turns to sing a verse, Collin starting us off.

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise

Playin' in the street gonna be a big man someday

You got mud on your face

You big disgrace

Kickin' your can all over the place

Singin'

We will, we will rock you

We will, we will rock you

Buddy you're a young man, hard man

Shoutin in the street gonna take on the world some day

You got blood on your face

You big disgrave

Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will, we will rock you

Singin'

We will, we will rock you

Buddy you're an old man, poor man

Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day

You got mud on your face

You big disgrace

Somebody better put you back into your place

We will, we will rock you

Singin'

We will, we will rock you

Singin'

We will, we will rock you

Everybody we will we will rock you

We will, we will rock you."


	14. Me Tarzan, You Jane

**Me Tarzan, You Jane**

**Sky P.O.V**

I was totally freaking out about tonight at the bonfire, I knew now that I really like Brady and I couldn't deny that. It was like he knew me inside out and I had only known him a week, every time he looked at me I could sense he was making sure I was okay or showing me comfort. He knew nothing of my past and I knew I should probably tell him and what better time than at the bonfire tonight. Last night I had cried out my pain, it was the first time I had truly recognised that my parents were officially gone and were not coming back to me, I had lost them forever. By crying I was saying sorry to them, sorry that I put my happiness before them, sorry for all the stuff I had done.

That was in the past, I would still remember them as I found it made me feel better, now back to worrying about tonight…what do I wear? After three outfits and finally deciding to stick with some skinny's, a plain black top and my military jacket I was almost ready. I was running down the stairs to grab my phone, keys and ipod off the table when I heard the door.

"Be right there." I shouted as I skidded to the kitchen grabbed my stuff and headed to the front door, but not before banging my hip into the table in the corridor. "Ow, shit that hurt, damn table." I muttered wincing in pain as I opened the door. I had to gasp with Brady stood at my door looking as good as ever, he wore some baggy jeans, a tight fitting top showing off his obvious muscle and a black beanie which pushed his hair down. At that point our eyes connected like they usually did and I felt whole, I don't understand this feeling but I just feel different around Brady, like when he isn't there I'm not all there.

It took me a minute to realize what was happening but I was suddenly a lot warmer. Brady was hugging me he was literally this close, I felt so relaxed in here and safe that I wanted more so I wrapped my own arms around him. His head rested on mine and it was like we fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle.

"I missed you." He mumbled into my hair, this was weird I was too comfortable with it all. No matter how much I didn't want to I had to push away for myself.

"We should get going, I'm excited to see this bonfire."

"Alright" he replied looking a little upset about being pushed away. I walked to their weirdo van and said hello to everyone in the back as he went and sat in the drivers seat. Seth was sat behind me smiling like he usually did.

"So Sky what did you do last night?" Cried my eyes out over my dead mum and dad.

"Nothing much just watched films." I fidgeted and looked out the window when Alex requested music, thankfully it lightened the mood and we all started singing We Will Rock You by Queen. All of us sang so loud I forgot about last night and was beginning to get excited over tonight.

"Oh yes Steven bought the soccer ball." Seth chimed as we pulled up at the sandy beach where a large group of people were piling up wood, talking and eating.

"It's football." I corrected.

"That is not football Sky Jeese girls."

"Excuse me but I know football when I see it." My dad supported Chelsea with a passion, I think he had seen every match of theirs.

"No you don't a football is egg shaped." Seth argued as we got out the van.

"Seth that is a football alright look it up on the internet if you so wish, and while your at it look up rugby damn Americans." I hated that they did things so differently here.

"Sky not a good thing to say when you are surrounded by Americans." Collin, Brady and Alex had been watching the argument quietly and were fighting back laughter.

"Humph"

"Come on." Collin wrapped his arm around my shoulder and dragged me towards the bonfire where I recognised a few of the people. I was introduced to Jacobs father Billy lack who was in a wheelchair, Sue Clearwater, Leah Clearwater Seth's sister and her fiancée Andrew, then there was Jarred who seemed nice enough kept winking at me though which I found a little weird seeing as he was married to Kim. Then there was Rachel, Paul's wife. Claire who was Emily's cousin at the age of seven playing with Quill and Hailey Sam and Emily's daughter just as beautiful as I had imagined at the age of three.

"Why hello there sky." I turned around quickly to be faced with the familiar face of old Quill.

"Hey old Quill." I smiled politely.

"Your in for it now its Quill Senior." Collin mumbled in my ear.

"Don't be stupid boy I said she could call me that."

"Yer Collin."

"How come I can't call you that?"

"Because I don't like you." Collin frowned and shook his head.

"Crazy fool." He stomped away in a strop before tackling Steven to the ground.

"Bit blunt weren't you." I giggled as I settled down nest to him on the log.

"He needed it, him and his brothers are shits." Old Quill was certainly a character, ne that seemed to not like many people but had clearly found something in me that he liked. What he had said got me thinking what had Brady, Collin and Alex been up to, to get hated?

"Are they now, you see I thought Embry was the problem."

"Oh no he may be a dipstick sometimes but those three are dangerous."

"What do they get up to?"

"I'll let them explain, you seem to hang around with them so take my advice, keep a close eye on them."

"Grandpa don't scare Sky away." Quill rolled his eyes with a smile, obviously Old Quill did this often.

"She needs to know that not all is what it seems."

"Don't worry I'll watch my back." I grinned patting his frail hand lightly and went to go find Brady again, it felt wrong without him there.

"Sky!" Emily smiled and waved me over to where she was by the food. I sighed and wandered over there where I was put into another hug. "I'm glad you could make us."

"So am I." I searched the beach finding all the boys playing football, running around like mad loons. "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much, the loosing team normally have to do the clean up so its out right war." Guess I wouldn't be talking to Brady yet then. "Would you help me carry over some drinks for them all?"

"Sure." I grabbed ten bottles of chilled water as she took another ten in her arms, as we got closer I realized all the wives, girlfriends and fiancés were all there cheering on their men. That was when I saw him, there was Brady with no top on I felt like some perv stood here watching him, must look away.

"I think Brady's team is winning." Emily giggled in my ear, damn it she had seen me and even worse Brady had now as he turned to the mention of his name. He grinned at me and waved, I nodded as I couldn't move my hands due to them being full.

"Where shall I put these?" I asked.

"Just put them on the floor down there dear, now lets watch the game." I couldn't say no to Emily really she was just too nice and my boss I felt like I had to listen to her.

"Hey Sky, did you have a good weekend?" Amy asked next to me.

"Was alright."

"Course it was alright she was working for me." Emily laughed.

"You got fed well then, did Brady make you lunch?"

"Yer he is the chef." What's with all the questions? In front of us a bundle was taking place with poor Alex at the bottom.

"Alright guys break it up." Billy shouted across, frantically blowing into a whistle. "Sam."

"You heard the man stop." He seemed slightly scary at that point but what was scarier was how they all did as he said moving away form the battered Alex. The game went on for a further twenty minutes the boys played and the girls talked, this was a good place to be I felt like I was finally fitting in somewhere. My mum and dad would be proud. The guys all rushed over at once not looking the slightest bit sweaty or worn out grabbed two bottles of water each if they could and gulped them down.

"Time for food." Jarred shouted as he picked up Kim and placed her on his shoulder.

"Jarred put me down this instant."

"Me Tarzan you Jane." He grinned.

"Fine then, Tarzan put me down." I didn't hear the rest of the conversation they were already gone. The others all following. I was standing up when an arm swooped underneath me making me loose balance before being hauled into the air and held in the air.

"Hello Sky, why are you up there?" There looking up at me was Brady, he must be really strong to hold my weight.

"Put me down hat boy." I struggled a little.

"Now that's why you are up there."

"What? Brady come on put me down." At least he had his top back on now, I could keep concentration if that was on.

"Okay." His hands vanished from beneath me and I thought I was going to fall and hit the ground but his arms reached out and grabbed me just in time, holding me close to his chest bridal style.

"I told you Sky, Lil shits." Old Quill shouted over.

"Oh on speaking terms with senior then, what's he been saying about me?"

"That I should keep away from you." I chuckled.

"No! don't do that please." Brady looked seriously worried now as he looked down at me.

"I wont Brady, don't panic." My hand reached to brush his cheek, sooth out those worries he seemed to have but most of all the conflict I could see happening in his mind.

"Here comes the bride all fat and wide." Alex sang across the beach with the others shouting out the bridal march which was a little embarrassing. Brady walked me over to them and I didn't protest to him carrying me to be honest I would rather be here.

"Alex!" Brady growled, yes that's right he actually growled as he placed me back down.

"What I only say what I see."

"You can walk home if you carry on being an ass."

"Yes sir." Alex saluted with a smile. Both Brady and I grabbed some food and headed to the freshly lit bonfire that was blue rather than red or orange it was beautiful, infact the colour reminded me of Brady's eyes.

"Its because of the sea salt."

"What is?"

"The fire, it burns blue because of the sea salt." I looked up again caught of guard by his closeness.

"Oh."

"People, people settle down." Billy called amongst the chatting group and soon everyone fell silent.

"What's happening?" I whispered to Brady.

"Story telling time, listen closely wont you." I nodded and settled nicely on the piece of drift wood we had acquired with Collin. Billy was mesmerizing as he told the story I couldn't help but listen. He spoke of old legends to do with the Quileute tribe and how they were decedents from wolves, the cold ones who they protected us from. As he told these stories I watched the fire closely actually imagining the wolves running through the forest, howling at the moon. "You alright there?"

"That is one of the coolest things I have ever heard of." I grinned turning to face him.

"I glad you liked it…umm Sky can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Course you can Brady." He seemed very serious all of a sudden, he took my hand in his and gently pulled me along the beach until the bonfire was just a distant glow.


	15. Two Peas In A Pod

**Authors Note:**** Well this chapter was hard to write, I'm not normally good at writing all the love stuff so I hope its okay for you all. Oh and thanks for all the reviews ****J**

**Two Pea In A Pod**

**Brady P.O.V**

I ended up being separated from Sky for most of the night but every time I spotted her she was either looking back at me or laughing and having a good time. When I caught her glimpsing at me, well ogling me to be honest whilst I was playing soccer I felt so smug. I'm not gonna lie I have one good looking body all us werewolves do and I did try my hardest to get her attention whenever I could in that game.

I was proud and ecstatic that she seemed to fit in so well with us all, even Quill senior he rarely spoke to us young ones as we were "Immature" apparently, I have know idea where he got that from. Later I found out that he had been telling Sky to watch her back around us and that we were dangerous, I didn't want that to happen she shouldn't need to be doing that around me. As soon as she told me that I literally pleaded with her, a life without Sky was unimaginable and painful, it was dark and lonely. To my relief she told me she wouldn't leave and I could see the truth written in her eyes.

My eyes never stopped watching her It was like I was someone possessed and my world only involved this girl, this beautiful girl who had captured my hear without even realizing it. As Billy told the story of the Quileute pack I watched Sky's reaction, she seemed enthralled by it all, watching the fire carefully. This was my time to make a move.

"You alright there?"

"This is one of the coolest things I have ever heard of." She turned to grin at me. Would she think it was so cool if it was to turn into reality?

"I'm glad you liked it…umm Sky can I talk to you for a moment please?"

"Course you can Brady." I took her hand in mine and began to pull her along the beach, until I knew we had a little bit of privacy. I gathered my thoughts in how to tell her almost cowering out of it at one point, I wasn't saying the wolf bit yet but declaring my love is hard enough. "Brady is everything all right?"

"Yes, no, I don't really know." Great now I sound like an idiot. I turned to look at her, her face had worry written all over it.

"I'm just going to say it." I muttered always watching her face and preparing myself for rejection. "Sky..I…I"

"You?"

"I like you."

"I like you too." My heart fluttered a little but she didn't fully understand, she was saying that in a friend way. I looked at our hands which were still connected.

"No not like that Sky, I mean I really like you. Like you so much that it may even be love." Oh my god I said it, I said that word…love. She had fallen completely silent and I was scared to look up again to see her face. All the words of rejection were spreading through my body, all the I don't feel the same, the I don't like you that way. There was a light pressure on my hands but I still couldn't look up, I didn't want her to up and leave me.

"Four weeks back I was completely numb, void from the world. On the 17th August my parents were killed in a car crash." Her voice kept to the same tone, I could hear the pain in her words as she said them and I wanted so bad to hug her but I couldn't, instead I squeezed her hands in mine. Was this the reason for her crying last night? Was this the reason she seemed so distant in school? Why was she telling me this? " I refused to acknowledge their death so I carried on with life acting as if it was all a dream, acted like I didn't get the phone call and I never went to the funeral. Everyday I battled with myself, I didn't want to remember them because if I did I knew I would break down then and there." Her voice was beginning to break and I saw little pools of water fall onto the sand, she needed to get this out it was for her own good I could see that and I was glad she wanted to tell me. "I thought I could never find happiness again after that day I would rather just get through life, but then everything changed." I finally looked up at her tears creeping down her cheeks leaving black smudges around her eyes. I stayed silent ushering her to go on. "I came here and I was welcomed instantly by these mad group of people, filled with the biggest men I had ever seen. Slowly they became my friends and I felt settled, it was a little un- nerving as back home I only had three friends usually being bullied for who I was." When she said that she was bullied I felt like ripping who ever it was to shreds, she didn't deserve the treatment. "Within in that week at school I had the most fun I think I have ever had, I met this one guy…"

"Who?" I asked, who was it?

"Brady Willis." She smiled a little. That was me, she was on about me, I grinned my heart out at that point. "Brady Willis, the quiet yet gentle boy in my music class with great talent. Brother to one of the loudest, most arrogant people I know. Brady Willis the guy who made me see that life wasn't that bad, just by a simple word made my heart hurt. Then the only a day ago I realized that maybe this boy meant more to me than I thought, it was that same day I remembered my parents for who they were. I felt selfish for becoming so happy when they were dead now and I hadn't treated them with the respect they deserved. Now I know that maybe they are happy for me and I should move on with my life."

Was she saying all this? Was this really real? Did she just say she liked me back? I'm so confused, information overload. She had gone silent again and looked at with those big, green, tear filled eyes. I gently touched her cheek and brushed away the smudges and tears away with my thumb.

"Sky thank you for telling me all this but you just said a hell of a lot of stuff and I'm a little confused. Are you saying you like me to?" She gave out a little chuckle.

"Yes hat boy I like you."

"So." I dragged out the word for a bit. "you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Why not." I grinned even wider, I can't believe this is actually happening. Sky likes me back, she has accepted me, agreed to be with me. I couldn't control myself I picked her up into my arms so her face was level with mine, swinging us both a circles. She began to giggle as I laughed this has to be the happiest moment of my life.

"GO BRADY!" Embry and Paul shouted across the beach. "WOHOO!"

"I can't believe how happy I am."

"You are so weird."

"I don't think you quite understand how long I've wanted to say that." I placed her back down on the floor taking my time to look at her in this new light.

"How long have you wanted to say it?"

"Ummm." Did I really want to tell her this? It was a little embarrassing. "It's corny."

"Corny?"

"Well yer you know that sort of love at first sight thing, it felt like that."

"Oh right." I shouldn't have said it, I shouldn't have said it. "Kind of sweet I guess."

"Wow that sounds so manly." I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around her small waist and started to walk back towards the others.

"There is nothing wrong with the word sweet, I would rather you be that than some evil, angry, obnoxious guy."

"I would never be like that to you."

"Good because I would so whoop your ass if you did." I doubt she could do that seeing as I am a werewolf and I bag a lot of muscle. As I was busy contemplating it Alex and Collin jumped on me and Sky.

"Brady and Sky sitting in a tree, k - i- s - s- i - n - g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a babies carriage." They sang, I couldn't feel angry with them right now I was still smiling and Sky was laughing along with them.

"Bradster you finally plucked the courage." Collin grinned as he put me in a head lock. "Good to know you didn't turn out gay like Alexis here."

"Collin how many times…" Alex moaned.

"GAY!" Embry shouted.

"Guys I am not gay."

"So you keep saying."

"Shut UP Collin." Alex pounced on Collins back dragging me down to the floor with them.

"You two get off." I groaned, where did Sky go.

"Will you two please get off my boyfriend." Sky's gentle voice drifted through the air.

"But he is having fun." Collin grinned as he tugged on my arms and pulled them behind me.

"NO I am not." I spat out the sand in my mouth.

"Seriously Sky just leave them to it, they will be fine." I could just see Sky's amused yet concerned face through Alex's legs as Paul slung his arm over her shoulder and began to guide her away. I wish he would take his arm off her.

"But they are crushing him."

"Look at you all worried, becoming his girlfriend sure can change a girl."

"Collin, Alex get the hell off me."

"What you going to do…call mum?"

"No I'm going to beat you to death." I kicked my legs up which hit Alex in the face making him move off me, leaving just Collin to deal with.

"Aww baby brother showing off in front of Sky." Collin laughed in my face.

"Collin!" We both turned to see Sky shouting at him as she came for us. "You get off Brady now." Whoa Sky is protecting me, she came over and gripped his ear and began to twist.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Collin whined as she pulled him off me.

"Say sorry to both him and Alex."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry now get off you crazy woman."

"Woo go Sky!" Alex cheered.

"You totally got whipped." Jarred laughed as Collin ran for cover, I jumped up smiling taking Sky's hand instantly.

"Thanks."

"I didn't like seeing you get hurt." I was stunned for a second she cared that much about me. She hid her face a little from me obviously embarrassed but she shouldn't be. I don't like seeing her hurt either we were like two peas in a pod.


	16. Toothpaste

**Author Note: ****I'm still looking for band names and I sort of based this chapter on one of the only ideas I had from Emily 1980, thanks by the way. I may not use the name but it gave me a chapter granted not one of the best but it's a chapter. Also thanks to PepperX and .Day for song ideas :D**

**Toothpaste**

**Sky P.O.V**

I'm on such a high right now, it felt so much better telling Brady everything that had happened to me and this made us closer as there was no secrets between us. I was officially with Brady and no matter how much his brothers or friends tried to embarrass me, I wasn't going to let it phase me. I was finally happy and I knew that it was all down to Brady, I couldn't actually believe it when he told me his feelings I thought I was dreaming for a second. I never thought that coming to this bonfire, coming to La Push at all would bring me the likely hood of Brady Willis and the weirdest, yet kindest friends I have ever known.

"Can I take you to school tomorrow?" Brady had driven me home with the boys in the back, who resounded in mocking 'ooooh's and awww's' He had been grinning since we became a couple, I never knew one could even smile that much shouldn't his jaw hurt?

"Sure you can."

"Pick you up at seven - thirty."

"We all will." Collin leaned over and placed a soppy kiss on my cheek.

"Hey back off." Brady whacked him around the head and I let out a little giggle.

"Hey I'm sharing the love man."

"Well get your own girl." Brady muttered as he got out the car the same time as I did.

"See you tomorrow guys."

"Bye Sky!" They all chorused together. I turned around to find Brady waiting by my side, guess he wanted to walk me to the door. We were both silent as we walked past my uncles car, he must be home then.

"You're alone a lot aren't you?" Brady said as he too looked at the car we passed.

"Most of the time, but I don't mind it."

"You shouldn't be alone."

"I'm fine Brady nothing is going to get me." He rose his eyebrow to that as if he didn't believe me.

"Sometimes things aren't what they seem Sky." That was the second time I had heard that tonight, first Old Quill and now Brady. Looking back up at his face I knew something was playing on his mind by the furrow between his eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"How can it be? I finally have you." The grin returned back to his face as he took both of my hands in his warm ones. "Well goodnight Sky I will await tomorrow to see you again."

"Look at you sounding all old fashioned."

"Just for you."

"Well I shall see you in the morning Brady, but right now I want to sleep."

"Not yet, first I want my hug." He pulled me quickly into him and I was surrounded by the warm heat of his body, I never felt so loved or protected than I had in his arms. He pulled back slowly still holding onto me and lightly kissed the top of my head. "Night Sky."

"Good night Brady." I was a little dazed and already missing the warmth of him, I took out my key trying to gather my thoughts as I entered the house. The television was on quiet in the living area and I could smell the hint or burn in the atmosphere. "Nahuel what have you been cooking?"

"Don't you go asking me questions where have you been?"

"I went out to the bonfire at the beach, sorry I didn't tell you."

"What happened to you?" He asked as he looked me up and down. "Something has changed."

"I don't know what you are on about?" I grinned.

"Who just dropped you off." He seemed suspicious of me.

"Brady Willis."

"Oh I see now…Sky's got a boyfriend, Sky's got a boyfriend." He laughed, dancing in circles.

"You are worse than Sam." I sighed remembering how Sam and the others started to dance around us singing. Nahuel let out two loud coughs.

"Well if he hurts you I will hunt him down and gut him with a spoon."

"I'll make sure to tell him."

"You better, now go to bed it's a school night."

"Sure thing dad." As soon as I said dad I felt my throat clog up and tensed instantly, stopping at the first step on the stairs. Dad would have said exactly the same thing as Nahuel, he would have stayed up until my return to make sure I was safe, he would call me to see if I was okay. Thinking of my dad made me wonder what he would think of Brady, would he like him and accept him or would he do the fatherly thing and interrogate him to see if he was worth his little girl?

"Sky?" Nahuel placed one of his strong hands on my shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. He obviously had noticed me waver and my mood change. "Your dad would be proud of you. And I'm sure both of your parents are now glad to see you happy."

"Suppose. I better get to bed." I mumbled as I slowly walked up the stairs, knowing Nahuel was watching me.

"Night Sky."

"Night."

The next day I woke up the annoying beeps of my alarm clock, I had dreamt of my parents that night and I felt lighter and more relieved, I was finally getting over their death. I remembered that Brady was picking me up for school this morning and it was already seven. I had a quick shower and got changed grabbing my school stuff before running down the stairs like I usually did and hitting the table as usual.

"Damn table." I muttered to myself. "Who puts a table there anyway?"

"I do it's a nice table." Nahuel laughed. I glared at him as I came into the kitchen and stole a slice of his toast. "Hey that's mine."

"I need it I'm a growing teenager."

"Sure you so." The knock at the door made me jump, Brady was here and right on time.

"Anyway I should go, see ya." I ran for the door and swung it open before he could tease me again.

"Morning." Brady smiled. I grunted, I wasn't really much a morning person but still smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey hat boy."

"Are you going to ever stop calling me that?"

"Nah." I laughed as I got in the van greeting the others.

"Sky please tell me you have done the English homework!" Seth gripped my shoulders looking really worried.

"Why Seth anyone would think you didn't do it."

"He hasn't." Brady mused. "He was going to ask to copy yours."

"I suppose but why didn't you do it?"

"I was on pa…I was working." Apparently Seth worked down in the La Push surfing shop, I could understand why he did sort of look like a surfer.

"Fine." I flung him over the sheet we had been given and he started to copy it all down. I felt a hand reach out for mine, feeling the warmth already I knew it was Brady. He was focused on the road but I could see the glint in his eyes as I took it in mine. We had no music playing this time as Seth so desperately needed to concentrate and having our music playing wasn't going to help him.

When we finally arrived at school through a bickering session from Collin and Alex about which was the better band I suddenly felt very nervous. I t was the first time coming to school where me and Brady would be a proper couple and I could already feel the eyes on me in the parking lot. Obviously me riding with them to school was a big deal. I hid my face by my hair as I usually did, not wanting the attention but of course when Brady came along entwining our hands I was screwed. Walking down the corridors I heard the whispers, felt the stares each one making me more edgy. Brady whispered in soothing things into me ear like 'ignore them' or 'they are just jealous.' Jealous that this low life of a girl managed to bag Brady Willis I thought. He dropped me off too my English lesson lightly kissing my head as he usually did and promising to see me at lunch time.

And he did, lunch was fine, more people staring and more talking. At one point Brady seemed angry muttering to himself about people sticking their noses into other peoples business, but how could he have heard anything they said? He was always there with me, a arm around my waist as if he was protecting me from the things they were all saying.

"Sky you have to hear this story right?" Collin drew me out from my deep thinking.

"What's it about?"

"The name for our band of course." He rolled his eyes. "Have you not been listening to what me and Bradster were talking about?"

"Umm sorry should I have."

"Yes it was about music." Brady's arm tightened around me.

"You okay?"

"Sure, now tell me the story." I put all my attention on Collin, which was what he liked.

"Well this morning I was brushing my teeth with my amazing cool mint toothpaste when it hit me."

"What that you have stinky breath?" Jacob laughed.

"No. That we could call ourselves toothpaste." I rose an eyebrow, he couldn't be serious. I took in a deep breath and let rip the laughter I so wanted to get out of my system, the others laughing along with me. Brady's tried to muffle his in my shoulder as he gasped for breath.

"You cannot be serious Collin."

"Well I was actually."

"Why? Just why would you think that was a good name, that's worse than your wolf blood one." The laughter slowly subsided after I said that. "One I don't think Natalie would like it much and two it's just really crap."

"Well I thought it had good meaning behind it. Toothpaste gives you clean teeth and fresh breathe so it could relate back to us as we are a breathe of fresh air." He actually seemed upset that we had all laughed at his idea but how could we not.

"Collin I think toothpaste is a no go." Brady smiled.

"You would go along with her, your girlfriend is mean."

"You love me really." I smiled, patting him on the head.

"That's besides the point. I'm the only one who seems to care about this project."

"Excuse me I wrote a song." Brady protested.

"Yer and if you must know I have a song I was going to share with you today."

"Really?" Brady and Collin said together.

"Yes, now stop moaning we can sort this all out in last lesson."

"Fine but I still say toothpaste is a great name." Collin grumbled.


	17. Love Malarkey

Author Note: So I had many ideas for the usage of Sky's songs like from The Pen Fatelle and SilverGoldSun - .Day but I choose All Around Me by Fly Leaf. There will be plenty more songs in the future so I still may use them. XD

Love Malarkey

Brady P.O.V

**All day I heard people talking about me and Sky and to be honest it was beginning to get on my nerves, the worst one for it was Laura the blonde gossiping bimbo. By lunch I was ready to rip out throats and shout to them all to shut the hell up, it wasn't only annoying me but it was annoying Sky as well. I knew she didn't like the attention and here she was with me the main gossip of the school, sometimes I hate living in La Push. Jacob took me to the side after second period to tell me to ignore them and that it would soon pass. He always did stuff like that, especially when he could see a fellow pack member getting extremely angry and shaking around the school. **

**With Sky by my side at lunch I felt a little calmer yet the whispers continued, lucky for me Collin distracted her with a name for the band 'toothpaste' I mean come on that is the crappiest name I had ever heard. Although it did keep the attention off of me who was close to phasing right next to the un knowing Sky and it calmed me a bit as I laughed at his stupidity. Then Sky let loose that she had a song she was going to play for us in music, she must have brought up a lot of courage for that one, would it be the one she sang at Emily's or another one? The curiosity of it all played on my mind all the way through Gym, Collin even asked if I knew anything about it showing he was intrigued too. **

**We both sped to the music room, eager to hear this song she had created for the band. Collin and I racing down the corridor, our converses sending loud squeaking noises down the halls making people turn to see what the rush was. Running into the class and straight into Mr. C was not one of the comfiest things in the world as he was like brick, I quickly scrambled up off him with Collin.**

"**Sorry." We both mumbled as we helped him stand back up. He smoothed out his attire as he both looked at us with a slight frown.**

"**And why would you two be in such a rush?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.**

"**Well you see." Collin started.**

"**Umm well."**

"**He Mr. C" Sky smiled as she came into the room, I stood stunned by her for a minute which she just giggled at as she passed me. **

"**Oh Sky not you as well, these two are a bad influence on you." **

"**I like them." She replied sitting at our table and watching us closely.**

"**So back to you two, the meaning of me ending up on the floor is?" **

"**Can't we just say that we love your lesson?" Collin begged, just as well tell him I suppose. **_**Look I'm sure Nessie told you about me and Sky so that's reason one too why we fell into you and plus we were just a bit intrigued as she is going to play a song for us today. **_**Mr. C looked at Sky for a millisecond, she deserved more than that amount of time surely, his attention went back to me and Collin where he grinned and shoo his head.**

"**Go on you two off to your desk, just slow down."**

"**Sure thing Mr. C." Collin waved as he went to his chair and I took mine next to Sky, feeling that instant relief of being so close like she was the drug that kept me sane and calm. **

"**What was that about?" Sky mused as she looked up at me.**

"**Nothing for you to worry about." I took her hand in mine as if by reflex which made her that much closer to me. **

"**Hmm," She looked at me suspicious. "Collin what happened?"**

"**We rugby tackled the teacher that's all." Why did she have to ask him? Suppose curiosity does get the better of some people. "So anyway about this song Sky?"**

"**Oh I don't think so, the whole group isn't here yet so we shall wait." Who cares about Natalie, she's been gossiping about us too. Infact I bet she will disagree with any decision we make, she's holding us back. "No matter how much I hate her." Sky mumbled, I squeezed her hand for comfort and she tightened her grip back. **

"**Can I just ask is it the same song from the café?" yes my curiosity did over rule me.**

"**What song?" Collin asked not liking to not be in the conversation.**

"**Well Sky sang this song at the café she was really good and…" I was cut off by her frowning face, guess that song had some importance to her and she didn't really want others to know.**

"**And?"**

"**Nothing, forget it." I didn't want to annoy Sky not when we had just started going out and she meant so much to me.**

"**But in answer to your question it's not." **

"**Where is Nat? Wish she would hurry up." Collin moaned as he fidgeted in his seat and kept looking at the door. Natalie was always the last to arrive as she would smoke behind the bike sheds with the others who felt like getting cancer and dying from an early death. **

"**Slowly killing herself to a miserable and painful death" **

"**Never knew you could be so morbid." Sky smiled sweetly as she let go of my hand to route around her bag for something. **

"**Brady is the most morbid person I know." **

"**Oh you are so funny Collin." I replied with a false smile, noticing Natalie finally coming through the door first eyeing me then Sky with an upturned nose. I glared back at her as she sat down watching us both intently.**

"**True then." She asked as her pointy finger pointed at us.**

"**Why whatever gave you that idea?" Sky gasped, dripping with sarcasm.**

"**Well just checking, might have been a dare on Brady's part." She did not just say that, Sky tensed up next to me her hand gripping mine so tightly I thought she was going to draw blood. Collin gave me a warning glare to not get angry but I could tell he was trying to handle himself too, he had already told me that Sky was like a sister to him. **

"**Excuse me." Sky replied calmly. "I believe we have a project to get on with we are not here to listen to your stupidity." The glare she got from Natalie then made me want to hit the girl.**

"**Can I ask why you think it would be a dare?"**

"**Lets face it Brady, there are plenty of other girls who would be better for you."**

"**What like you? Sorry but I don't go for tarts." She looked taken aback by the comment and I could see Collin grinning as I put her into her place. "Right now that you've stopped being a bitch shall we get on?" No reply.**

"**Well I've written us a song that could be another possibility but I still like Brady's more." Sky said as she took out the acoustic guitar. "I just thought that as Natalie complained about not being able to sing it she might be able too with this one." She shouldn't have done it to accommodate Natalie's needs, that girl is worth nothing and to prove my point she made an obvious act of yawning and rolling her eyes.**

"**Well come on then Sky hit us with it." Collin egged on. **

"**Umm sure." Sky seemed really nervous, she obviously didn't like singing in front of people and she was in a class of people who would all hear her. I rubbed her back to sooth her worries, she looked at me for a moment then went silent and began to strum.**

"**My hands are searching for you**

**My arms outstretched towards you**

**I feel you on my fingertips**

**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

**The fire rising through my being**

**Burning, I'm not used to seeing you**

**I'm alive**

**I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

**My hands float up above me**

**And you whisper you love me**

**And I begin to fade **

**Into our secret place**

**The music makes me sway**

**The angels singing say we are alone with you**

**I am alone and they are too with you**

**I'm alive**

**I'm alive**

**And so I cry**

**The light is white**

**And I see you**

**I'm alive**

**I'm alive**

**I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

**Take my hand, I give it to you**

**Now you owe me, all I am**

**You said you would never leave me**

**I believe you, I believe**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing"**

**The whole class had fallen into silence as Sky continued to play, watching her she seemed so at peace with what she was doing. Every word she sang was filled with passion and emotion, she didn't even need to see the threat board or strings as she played. Her eyes were closed, she looked the most tranquil I had ever seen her. Natalie wasn't even glaring at her anymore she just seemed shocked by what was happening, every face in the room had that same look well except Mr. C who stood nodding with a grin. I was so proud of her right now. **

**As she finished her song her eyes screwed shut obviously noticing the silence that had filled the room. My hand reached out for hers, I wanted her to open those eyes to see the shocked faces of approval around her. **

"**Sky that was amazing." I muttered.**

"**Then why is no one talking then."**

"**That would be as they are all looking at you." She slowly opened her eyes a little the bright green peeping out. **

"**You should be the singer." Collin burst out with a green. **

"**I don't like to sing." She looked around the room hesitantly.**

"**Well you bloody well can sing." **

"**I think we found our song." I mused, my girlfriend was amazing oh yer. "That is if everyone else agrees."**

"**Hell yes!" Collin shouted.**

"**Natalie?"**

"**I like it, lets use this one." Everyone looked slightly stunned by the remark. "It's a great song, I'm glad you are in our group Sky." That was a quick change from her usual bitchiness. **

"**Thanks Natalie." Sky whispered. The room was slowly returning back to its original self and Mr. C was still watching our group. "I like Brady's more."**

"**Well you would say that as he's your boyfriend and your delusional." Collin sighed. "You have no choice in this matter your song wins hands down."**

"**How did you come up with it?" I asked her, she turned to look at me with a smile. **

"**Just came to me one night." She wasn't going to tell me was she, she was going to blank the question completely. I really wanted to know I was intrigued.**

"**You just came up with it?"**

"**Yup." She grinned, she was so hiding something from me, I could tell by the shine in her eyes. I let the subject drop for now so we could move the project to the next step was to sort everyone out in the song. And soon enough the lesson was over and it was time to head to the café for our shifts, we dropped off Seth, Collin, Alex and Steven before heading to the café together. It's a good feeling this being in love malarkey.**


	18. Your Annoying

**Author Note:**** Well this is the next chapter and it is mainly for Brady's song to Sky. I was recommended this song by my good and bestest buddy PepperX, it is Yours to hold by Skillet. I thought it described Sky very well according to Brady. Also I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have started collage and there is little time to write now. I will try to write two chapters at a weekend but if not I am sorry. Thank you for all the comments and reviews they have helped me out a lot. Promise you the next chapter will be funny. XD**

**Your annoying**

**Sky's P.O.V**

Over the past week things have just seemed to be getting better and better, Brady and me have literally become inseparable. He is always round my house never wanting to leave me alone for long unless its necessary, like if he has work and I don't. Nahuel has even met him now and gave the stern face before slowly warming to him, I guess he liked that Brady was here most of the time because then I wasn't alone at home. Work too seemed a breeze, Emily giving me dinner now when I worked and I got to meet the locals and create new connections.

I was a Sunday and both Brady and me were sat at my house in the living room watching some action film he seemed to love. I was curled up on the sofa, against his warm body not really watching the film but rather watching the window in which his reflection was. He seemed enthralled by the movie, jumping when some baddy popped up and shouting criticism at the screen when needed.

"Are you not enjoying the film?" He must have noticed I wasn't paying attention.

"No I am."

"You don't look like it." He frowned as he pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "Want to do something else it's only two?"

"I'm okay here Brady stop worrying." He wasn't listening, he turned off both the film at television. "You are so annoying?"

"That's why you like me."

"No I don't think it is." I smiled as I turned to look at him.

"Oh really then why do you like me?" He had that mischievous smile on his lips, the last time he did that I ended up on the floor with cream on my face in the kitchen at Emily's.

"I am not falling for that one Brady Willis."

"Why Sky I don't know what you mean?"

"Yes you do now put the film back on."

"I lost interest in that long ago." He stood up now stretching out his long arms. "Can I play on your guitar for a bit?"

"Sure why?"

"Just feel like playing." He went upstairs, knowing where I kept it. I had been playing it a lot more recently as it was helping me get ready to perform our school project. Actually the school project is going really well at the moment and Natalie isn't being so bad, she just seems to get on with it. And we finally have a band name which isn't Collins "Wolf blood" Or "Toothpaste" idea. In fact we are officially called "Making Faces" suits us well as we have two of the biggest prankers in our group.

Brady came back down with the guitar in hand and smile on his face. He wore some baggy shorts today with that beanie hat I was beginning to love.

"So what you going to play hat boy?"

"Oi what have I said about that? Don't call me it, Collin and Alex do it now." He frowned.

"But you look so adorable in a hat."

"Adorable?" I said it out loud again, I have to stop doing that. He does look adorable though especially when he smiles as he has those two little dimples and his hat just seems to complete it. "I made you embarrassed didn't I?"

"You know you did." I mumbled hiding away again by my hair.

"Sorry." He settled back down next to me on the sofa. "Now I'm going to play you a song."

"Oh really, what kind of song?"

"A song from me to you, that's all I shall say." My heart began to beat that much more, Brady was going to sing me a song. What kind of song was it going to be? I listened intently now as he cleared his throat and flexed his fingers out in front of him.

"I see you standing here

But your so far away

Starving for your attention

You don't even know my name

Your going through so much

But I know that I could be the one to hold you

Every single day I find it hard to say

I could be yours alone

You will see some day that all along the way

I was yours to hold

I was yours to hold

I see you walking by

Your hair always hiding your face

I wonder why you've been hurting

I wish I had someway to say

Your going through so much

Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you.

Every single day I find it hard to say

I could be yours alone

You will see some day that all along the way

I was yours to hold

I was yours to hold

I'm stretching but your just out of reach

You should know

I'm ready when your ready for me

I'm waiting for the right time

The day I catch your eyes

To let you know that I'm yours to hold.

Every single day I find it hard to say

I could be yours alone

You will see some day that all along the way

I was yours to hold

I was yours to hold

Every single day I find it hard to say

I could be yours alone

You will see some day that all along the way

I was yours to hold

I was yours to hold

I'm stretching but your just out of reach

I'm ready when your ready for me"

As he was singing, his voice seemed so much more gentle like he was showing me a new side to him. This song was meant for me I could tell, everything about it screamed me like the hiding behind my hair or my parents getting me down. Was this the way of Brady telling me that he had always loved me, I knew he loved me he told me as often as he could yet I haven't yet found the strength to tell him back. I know I probably do, no one could possibly feel like I do and not think they are in love. Being without Brady at anytime of the day I feel alone and edgy, with him there I'm comforted and happy to know he is so close. He was looking at me with anticipation awaiting my reply to his beautiful song.

"Brady...I…It was…it was beautiful." I couldn't help it I jumped forward pulling him to me, my lips touching his and not wanting to stop. We both stayed like that for a while enjoying the new found connection and the sheer bliss of the feeling. When I drew back I hid again embarrassed by my sudden actions, we hadn't kissed yet so it was made a little worse.

"Well I should write you songs more often." Brady breathed so his scent washed across my face.

"Uh huh." I continued to look down, I was a such a moron I cant believe I did that.

"You know it is okay for a boyfriend and a girlfriend to kiss, you know it is very common these days. Have you seen Jacob and Nessie they all over each other?" He tilted my head up to look at him, his eyes staring right into mine.

"I know, I know."

"Good." He shuffled over and sat me on his lap. "Now lets do something."

"Like what?"

"Wanna watch me skate?" I knew Brady was a skater as he often came down to mine on his skateboard or even down the corridors at school. I didn't really want to watch it though, that was his thing, his own world.

"Can we go to your house?"

"Why?" He literally shouted turning to face me with a worried look.

"Because I've never been there."

"Well yes there's a reason for that."

"Which is?"

"My mom is embarrassing."

"She cant be that bad?" I giggled as he pulled another face.

"Oh she can believe me, my mom is weird."

"Please Brady, please I want to see Collin and Alex as well."

"You would rather see my brothers than spend time with me." That wasn't true I just liked his brothers they were funny when they were all together.

"No of course not, just please Brady, please." He let out a loud sigh, that was always the sign he was giving into me.

"Fine but if my mom pulls out baby photo's I want no laughing."

"Cross me heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." I did all the actions as I said the rhyme .

"Don't hope to die, that's a cruel thing to say." He pouted urging me to peck his lips again. "I'm liking this new kissing thing."

"Shut up Brady." I groaned patting his head.

"Alright." He hit my knee and lifted me off him. "Lets go, I'll drive."

"Yey, let me get my keys." I ran to the table of pain in the corridor and grabbed my set of keys from the newly placed bowl and ran for the door where Brady stood waiting with a solemn face. "Oh stop whining, no mum is that bad"

"That's what you think." And with that we were off. Part of me was excited but another was always thinking of my own mum, when I went to Brady's would I feel jealous they still had theirs or upset as their mum reminded me of mine?


	19. We Got A Problem

**Author Note:**** Well here is the next chapter and yes I know its short, I'm sorry. But I promise you the next one will be longer. But yer I just really wanted Sky to meet Mary the awesome mum because she is amazing I want her as a mum.. Yawn boy am I tired, this college malarkey is sleepy work I have hardly anytime now. Not fair. Any ways that's it for tonight, I'm sure there will be lots up tomorrow as my good friend Pepper X is round to spur me on. **

**We Got A Problem**

**Brady's P.O.V**

As I pulled us both up outside my house I was suddenly regretting the fact that I always gave into Sky. I was taking my girlfriend, imprint to my house to see my mom. I am a bunch of nerves right now, mom had been bugging me ever since finding out I had an imprint that she wanted to see Sky I guess now she gets her wish. I stepped out of the van finding Sky was still sat inside, she was rubbing her arms and looking up at my house. She looked nervous… she was the one who wanted to come here and she is nervous. I suppose meeting parents is always a thing couples get nervous about, but I didn't really have parents to meet as Sky had no one. I can't begin to understand how Sky feels, I know her uncle already as he is well aware of our pack so it wasn't so hard for me.

"If your having second thoughts we can always go skateboarding?" I asked through the window, I really wanted to show off my tricks to her be the athletic awesome boyfriend.

"No I can do this." She willed herself and got up and out of the van instantly taking my hand.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Brady, I want to know all about you okay." I want to know all about her too, but I don't get to see her baby photos.

"Fine lets get this over with." I pulled her along to the front door which was always open and stepped inside. The shrill voice of my mom echoed through the corridor.

"BRADY! IS THAT YOU?"

"No mom it's Brad Pitt." I mocked back, sometimes she can be a bit dippy.

"Brad Pitt! He is one hunk of a man, if he came to my house I would dump you three instantly."

"Thanks for that mom." I scratched the back of my head as I walked into the kitchen to find her at the sink washing up. Sky cowered at my side, gripping tighter to my hand as my moms eyes fell on us both.

"Well who do we have here then?"

"Mom this is Sky my umm...my…"

" His girlfriend." Alex came in munching on a apple, the juice dribbling down his chin. "Hey Sky."

"Hiya Alex, ummm…" Sky looked up towards my mom obviously trying to figure out what to call her.

"Names Mary love, nice to meet the girl that's captured my sons heart." Mom stepped forward with a wide smile and gave Sky a tight hug forcing me to loose my grip.

"Nice to meet you too Mary."

"Your so skinny, do you eat enough? What's your favorite food? I'll rustle you up something. See my boys eat all the time, bunch of piglets they are never get them to stop." Oh no mom has gone into over drive I need to save Sky.

"Mom breathe, Jeese your embarrassing."

"I am not embarrassing, if you want me to be embarrassing I will take out those photos Brady." That shut me up instantly. "Yes I got you there."

"Woman." I mumbled, Sky must have heard as she hit my shoulder.

"Excuse me."

"Not you, you are amazing just mom." I said in a rush as I bought Sky back to me for a hug.

"Aww look at you two, so cute." Why are moms like this? It's not fair. "My boy has all grown up." Alex was laughing in the corner and I could even feel the vibrations of Sky's laughing body.

"Jealous Alexis, how bout you go find your action man doll?"

"Oh ha ha. Hey Sky been in the living area yet?" I glared at Alex, which only seemed to spur him on.

"No not yet, I've only been in the corridor and in here so far."

"Has my Brady not shown you around? Brady how could you be so rude?" Mom scolded as she took Sky's hand away from me and started dragging her away. What is going on here. Why has my girlfriend just been dragged away from me?

"Cheer up hat boy. I'm sure mom is going to love showing Sky that little picture of you as a baby with spaghetti sauce all around your chops."

"Oh no." I ran after them finding it too late as mom took her into the living area covered in images and photos of all three of us growing up.

"Brady was the quietest baby out of all the three but when no one noticed him he would cry his eyes out. Collin was always the loudest though, the amount of times he got me up in the middle of the night…." My mother continued to tell embarrassing stories about us, show scary photos and fuss over Sky for another hour. Sky seemed to actually enjoy it though, there was always a genuine smile on her face which brightened up my day and made me less annoyed with what my mom was doing.

"Mom, could I like I have my girlfriend back now?"

"Oh yes sorry, I got so engrossed in the stories, you two go have fun."

"I'm only taking her to see my room." A wave of panic seemed to spread over my moms face, she always thought the worse. Alex snorted in the corner. "We are not doing what you think, Jeese you two jump to conclusions." I glared at them both hoping they had learned a lesson as I passed them with Sky in my arms. I lead her up to mine and Collins room, knowing mom had cleaned it this morning.

"I like your family they are funny." Sky giggled next to me.

"You kidding me they are embarrassing."

"No they aren't. You could tell that your mom was proud of every single one of you, I don't think you understand how lucky you are." I paused a moment to look into her eyes, of course I was lucky in her eyes, I had my mum she didn't. "If I had a mom like yours I would be so happy."

"I am happy but you have to admit baby photos are embarrassing." I wanted to relax the mood that had seemed to of appeared from no where. Sky was obviously dwelling on her parents.

"You looked cute." She smiled as she traced her fingers over the back of my hand making me feel as if I was floating.

"You have got to stop saying cute, what are you trying to do to me woman? Why not handsome, hunky or how about this sexy beast."

"I like cute." Sky pouted as she leaned her head on my shoulder, I started to stroke her long, silky hair in my hand. The faint smell of vanilla engulfing my nostrils.

"Okay cute it is." I mumbled as we sat on my bed, not really noticing how we had got in the room or when. "Sky I love you." There was a bit of shuffling as she turned to look up at me.

"I lo…." She was cut off as Collin burst through the door only in his pair of cut off jeans, his face seemed slightly panicked with his face covered in dirt and twigs sticking out of his hair. This was bad.

"Brady quick we gotta problem."

"Collin are you okay?" Sky asked worried as she looked over a stressed Col.

"Fine toots just fine but I need to borrow your man a bit." I looked down at Sky, pure panic written in her face.

"Brady?" I didn't want to leave her, but Collin would have only come up here like this if there was trouble.

"I should go." I pulled away standing up and grabbing her hand going into protective mode as I pulled her down the stairs. "MUM!"

"Go you two Alex left already." My mum knew what was up all the time, she deserved to know when all three of her sons explode into wolves on a regular basis. She still panicked though. "Be careful please."

"Course mum." Collin winked. "Brady see you outside."

"Brady what's wrong, what's happening?" Sky pleaded as she tugged on my hand.

"I'm sorry, I promise to be back. I want you to stay here with mum and don't leave the house, do you understand me."

"Brady?"

"PLEASE SKY!" I didn't mean to shout or make her wince.

"Fine I'll stay here." She ducked her head, I regretted shouting at her, I regretted lying to her about what was happening but it was for her own good.

"Mum look after her."

"Sure thing Brady." Mum gave me an encouraging smile as I tried to pass on that Sky didn't know anything yet.

"Bye Sky, love you." I kissed the top of her head and ran out of there, hoping she would forgive me after this. Forgive me for what I have done.


	20. Run Away NOW!

_Authors note: __**So this is what Sky gets up to as Brady has up and left her, how mean is he. In this chapter we do meet some more of the Cullen's, if you are a fan of theirs I guess that's a whoop for you right now :D The song is "Stand in the rain" By super chick. I felt it described when Sky would cry about her parents and so she should share this with Brady as she does love him and stuff….Aww young love. Thank you again for all the reviews, they are what keep me going. Oh and big thank you to PepperX who actually dedicated an awesome chapter to me, including the amazing Collin and Brady. Seriously people check out her story it is pretty amazing, especially if you are an Embry fan. I will keep trying to update as often as I can for you all, sorry its not so often anymore. Peace out and enjoy the chapter **__**J**_

_**Run Away Now**_

_**Sky P.O.V**_

_What was happening? Why did Collin look like he had just been dragged through a bush and why did Brady shout at me? Had I done something wrong? All the question whirled around in my head confusing me more and more on what was really happening. Tears threatened to escape my eyes as I was left stood there in the corridor watching the door that was slammed shut by Brady's quick departure. _

"_Sky honey I'm sure he didn't mean to shout at you." Mary comforted as she hugged my numb body that wouldn't seem to move even with all my efforts. _

"_He meant it." I muttered as I looked at the one person who seemed clued in on all of this. Her eyes said it all, the hidden secret buried by the façade of concern etched into her brow. _

"_He didn't honest Sky. There's just something he has to deal with, I promise he likes you a lot and it would hurt him to see you like this."_

"_What does he have to deal with?"_

"_Umm…. Well…"_

"_What does him and his other brothers possibly have to deal with, that makes them all run out the house in sheer panic?" I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I have had enough pain, secrets and traumas in my life and I don't want any more. "Are they in trouble?" Mary flinched then, that meant yes. "What kind of trouble are they in?"_

"_I cant tell you Sky. Please just wait for Brady to get back and tell you himself." _

"_Why cant you tell me? Mary what's wrong?" _

"_I just cant, I'm really sorry Sky." _

"_I want to go home." I mumbled as I hugged myself. I wasn't to go home and curl into a ball on my bed. I wanted to find Brady, I wanted to know he was safe, I wanted what seemed to have been a perfect day to go back to how it was._

"_I cant let you Sky, you know Brady wants you to stay here."_

"_He can't make me."_

"_Please, I promised him." I liked Mary and I didn't really want to get her into trouble, yet I'm still annoyed about what happened. I closed my eyes for a second as I took it all in and locked it at the back of my mind._

"_I'll stay." I sighed._

"_Well do you want to do anything?"_

"_Is it okay if I just go sit in his room?"_

"_Sure you can, knock yourself out well not literally but yer you know." I attempted to smile at her small joke but I would prefer to have been knocked out about now. I trudged up the stairs and back into his and Collins room, this time actually taking it all in. The shoes cast all over the floor, the band posters, a few skate boards hung on the walls, drumsticks propped on a small stool behind the drum set. That was Brady's, that was where he sat and where he could loose himself. I ran my finger along one of the symbols before sitting on his bed. I looked around for a little longer when I found a tape recorder, there was a blank tape inside maybe this was where he created his songs. I had an idea, it would pass the time and was a sort of surprise I guess when Brady found there was something on the tape. I moved and grabbed the electric guitar in the corner, plugging it in and began to play one of my songs._

"_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why but she knows_

_When she's all alone it feels like its all coming down_

_She wont turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries_

_that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when its all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You wont drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_She wont make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering_

_If she stands she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything_

_She's running from, wants to give up and lie down_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when its all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You wont drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when its all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You wont drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain"_

_I sighed, placing the guitar back where it came from and laid down on the bed. The smell of Brady filled my lungs and I felt relatively happy but then I remembered how he had so suddenly ran out the house and how he didn't even give an explanation. Why are boys so complicating? I need to get out of here, even if Mary gets in trouble. I found a piece of paper and scribbled down a little note to Brady and placed it on his pillow before I took my leave. _

_I raced down the stairs finding Mary in the kitchen cooking up dinner and humming to herself, now is my time to escape. I tiptoed past the door and out of the house realizing I would be walking home as Brady had driven me here, at least I have time to think now. It wasn't raining for once, in fact it was presently warm my skin soaking up the rays as I walked down the road. I hope Mary doesn't get into trouble but to be honest this is all his fault, who does he think he is running off like that and telling me to stay put? How dare he even treat me like that? I was too busy rambling to myself as I bumped into something._

"_Do you mind girl!" I looked up finding a pale man stood in front of me, his black hair slicked back and red eyes seeming to penetrate through my skin. I had a funny feeling about this bloke, one that screamed run away now and Sky and don't look back. _

"_Umm I'm sorry I didn't mean too."_

"_Well I…." He paused and seemed to inhale deeply, "Oh it seems you might be able to help me."_

"_Sorry I really have to meet my boyfriend he will be worried." I replied slowly edging backwards, maybe I should have listened to Brady and not gone on my high horse and ran away?_

"_Do you really well I'm sure he wont miss you for a minute or three."_

"_Oh he would believe me." The mans eyes seemed to get darker as he took a step towards me. A car screeched to my right making us both turn, a silver Volvo._

"_SKY GET IN THE CAR!" It was Nessie behind the wheel. I didn't need telling twice, I jumped into the passenger seat, her eyes never leaving that of the mans in front of me. As soon as I stepped foot into the car she sped off down many different roads, heading towards Forks at a fast speed. I didn't question her, she seemed determined to get us both out of there._

"_Thanks Nessie."_

"_What do you think you were doing Sky? Didn't Brady tell you to stay home?" _

"_Well yer but I don't see why I had to stay at his, plus he just ran out with no explanation. Does Jacob do that to you by the way?"_

"_Yes all the time, we just have to listen to the ones we care about sometimes Sky, it can be for our own good." Why was Nessie sounding so annoyed with me, had I done something wrong? She turned off down a long driveway, with trees on every side. _

"_Where are we going?"_

"_My house, your staying here for a bit."_

"_I just keep getting passed around don't I. I am not a game of pass the parcel you know." I was getting angrier now. _

"_I know Sky." Nessie rubbed her temples as we pulled to a stop. "I wish you knew what was going on right now."_

"_Then tell me what's going on as this is stupid. Why is everyone hiding stuff from me?"_

"_I cant it's not my thing to tell, just wait till Brady gets back"_

"_When will that be?"_

"_When this is all over." She muttered as she stepped outside. I followed suit coming face to face with a beast of a house, glass walls showing off the white interior and a large amount of land surrounding it. _

"_You live here?" I gasped._

"_Sure well no, Grandma and Grandpa live here. I live in a cottage with my mum and dad a bit further on in the woods." I turned to look at her stunned, not only was there this massive house here but there was a cottage as well in the woods that they owned. How much money did Nessie's family have? "Come on then, come meet the family." Her cold hand grasped mine as she dragged me along and into the house. "Granma, Grandpa I got Sky." She said quietly. How could anyone hear that? Two people came out of the room next door both looking to be in their twenties how could they be grandparents?_

"_Sky welcome to our home." The woman smiled as she elegantly took my hand in hers and shook it lightly. Her skin felt so smooth like it was covered in small feathers. "I am Esme Cullen, welcome to our home."_

"_Umm thanks."_

"_I'm Dr. Carsile Cullen, Edwards father."_

"_Wow he looks nothing like you, well actually you have the same skin and eyes." I replied voicing my thoughts. The pair shuffled from side to side, sharing glances with Nessie then back at me. _

"_Well I'm happy Nessie bought one of her friends here to see us."_

"_Who's Nessie bought here?" Came a booming voice as a large muscular man came into the room._

"_Hey uncle Emmett, this is Sky." Two dimples appeared on his face as he made it across the room in quick speed and placed a firm grip on my shoulder._

"_I've always wanted to touch the Sky." He chuckled._

"_Oh yer very funny, like what you did there." I sighed, a sky joke great._

"_English, your English well that's just spiffing darling."_

"_We don't speak like that."_

"_Well you do in my world."_

"_Emmett leave the poor girl alone." Esme frowned, acting like a mother to a teenager instead of the mother to what looked like an adult the same age as her. _

"_Aww but she so interesting."_

"_Shouldn't you be out looking for something." Carsile asked, emphasizing on the something as if it had another meaning._

"_Well I was that was why I came back. You see we followed him, then the wol…."He was cut off by a glare from Carsile. Something was going on._

"_OKAY THAT IS IT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. I'm getting answers and I am getting them now. _


	21. Dont Keep Me In The Dark

**Authors Note: ****Well this is what Brady was up to. I dedicate this to my bestest bud PepperX who loves the wolf pack. See I got them all in how good am I :D. Oh and thanks to starlight5577 who gave me a nudge unintentially I think, I made Brady go slightly angry lmao. Any how's sick person was able to write you this chapter yey! Another one in the next couple of days me thinks. **

**Don't Keep Me In The Dark**

**Brady P.O.V**

Why was this happening now, today was going so well, so perfect and then Collin shows up and ruins it all. Not that it is his fault, it's those leeches that are the problem, thinking they can swan around in our res and kill our friends and family, well they got another thing coming. Sky's face when I shouted at her was still fully carved into my mind, I didn't need to do that, I didn't need to shout. I had to leave that for now though and focus on why Collin had come and got me. We ran to the back of the house instantly phasing and connecting with the rest of the packs mind.

"_We got an infestation people!" Jarred shouted, he had been on patrol with Paul at the time. _

"_How many?" Sam asked his voice over powering everybody. _

"_Counted four at most."_

"_Right everyone here?" _

"_No Jacob is round Nessie's Embry's getting him now." Paul answered._

"_Well we should get this going. Collin, Jarred head towards the boarder line to the east. Quill, Seth to the West." _

"_Aye, aye captain." Collin bowed his head and left, trotting off with jarred._

"_There is something wrong with you boy." Paul chuckled._

"_Says you, you sex obsessed beast."_

"_You better believe it." Paul winked in his head._

"_GUYS! THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" Sam shouted, his voice ringing in my ears. They both went quiet heading to what they were supposed to be doing. "Right Leah you take Alex and when Embry comes back him too and head towards the cliffs, we don't want one of those suckers making a jump for it."_

"_Oh great stuck with the gay reject and the goofy loser."_

"_One I am not gay and two I don't want to be stuck with a miserable bitch either." I smiled to myself at least Alex was sticking up for himself. Leah was always stroppy and in a mood with every one, I think she actually tried to these days just because of the whole Sam situation. _

"_Brady not helping here." Sam frowned._

"_Woops sorry." Leah slopped off, mumbling to herself in her own in coherent thoughts._

"_Thanks a lot bro now she's worse than before." Alex moaned as he purposefully nudged me in the shoulder. _

"_Then there were three, what do we get to do?" Paul smiled._

"_Technically there are four as Jacob is still on his way here." _

"_Whatever smart alec."_

"_Paul!" Sam barked. "We patrol around the Res, now if any of you see one I want to be informed do not act straight away." _

"_Yes." Everyone chorused back as we headed to the res. At least this way I was protecting Sky. We walked around the houses bordering the forest one of them belonging to Sky, another to my mom. We circled around the boarder line about four times, taking up an hour, Jacob finally reaching us and Embry joining Leah's group which he wasn't so happy about. Sam split our small group of four into two pairing me with Jacob and ordering us to head down one side whilst they took the other. A further thirty minutes and Leah's voice echoed through our heads. _

"_We got one, just passed by us. I'm telling you this one is on a mission."_

"_Where bout's are you?"_

"_Quillayute River."_

"_Dude he just crossed the river and was heading close to town." Alex shot out, him and Embry had been chasing him it seems and Leah was going to cut in front of him but with no prevail. I was on red alert Sky was near there, our house was on Quillayute Road, mom as well._

"_Brady calm down me and Paul have it covered." Sam ordered._

"_Yer we will look out for your girl." Paul added. I could tell Alex and Collin were also worried now and itching to get down there, Sam had stopped them both too. Everyone one had loved ones in La Push there wasn't a lot they could do. As Sam and Paul went off to help the others with their problem all I could do was wait to hear the news. _

"_Look there are like 370 odd people living in La Push the leech can have anyone. Plus your Sky is at your house right?"_

"_Doesn't stop them though does it Jake." _

"_Suppose." He shrugged. Oh great you really succeeded in making me feel more relaxed there Jacob well done. "Hey I tried. I can't help it that you emo's always think the worst." _

_We both listened to the other pack in their conversations, Jarred and Collin were talking about some TV program that was on television last night. Quil and Seth started to talk about how Claire had grown up so much in the past four years. The others were chasing after the rouge vampire which had now actually gotten into town. Embry and Sam had phased to chase after him there and had still come back with no news. _

"_Oh hell no!" Seth shouted. "We got another people." _

"_Right well guess we are up Brady." Jacob said as we began to run to the boarder line. "Jarred, Collin head down here and take over, be ready if we need help."_

"_Kay." _

"_Quil details." Jacob ordered. _

"_Female, smells really bad. Making a run for the boarder right now." _

"_Try to keep up, anyone tried to get in contact with Edward? Or any of the Cullen's." _

"_I did." Seth was like best friends with all the Cullen's where the rest of us could only just about tolerate them. " Most of them came out a while back to help, I think Edward, Bella and Emmett are by the boarder line."_

"_We can smell them, seriously they need soap." _

"_Hey my girl is half vampire." _

"_Yer we know." Quill rolled his eyes. _

"_Keep your senses on the leeches we want Quill."_

"_I am, I am." I pelted myself forwards deeper into the forest, catching the faint smell of leech, the scent burning the back of my throat as we got closer and closer. Seth and Quill now reaching the border a few minutes before us._

"_Quill, Seth keep track of her on Forks land, work with the Cullen's to take her down."_

"_Jacob, Brady!" Sams' voice reappearing in our heads, his thoughts passing through first. I saw Sky outside, defying my pleads as the leech they had been chasing came face to face with her. I let out a loud growl of anger at what I was seeing. He shouldn't have gotten that close to her, soon a car was pulling up beside them and Nessie got out the car and pulled Sky away. Jacob this time growled._

"_You have got to be kidding me." I let rip. "How did he get so close Sam?"_

" _Brady we did all we could, the good thing here is that she is safe at the Cullen's for now." _

"_I swear if Nessie gets dragged into this…"_

"_You'll do what Jacob?" Sam asked. "What we have to focus on now is dragging down these blood suckers. We have the Cullen's on our side at the moment so we are a little better off."_

"_Guys not to like make you even worse but, the leech is kinda following them to the Cullen's." Embry said sheepishly._

"_WHAT!?" I growled as I ran towards the Cullen household._

"_Well done Embry." Paul moaned, "Get them even more geared up." _

"_Right then Brady you go to the house and you Jacob obviously you aren't gonna do too well if you are here. Seth and Quill you join them, we shall keep check on the other two here." Jacob was running next to me, both eager to get to the Cullen's house to reach our imprints. _

"_Jeeze you two, it's like your on speed or something." Quill gasped in our head as he tried to keep up with us. We ignored him and continued to run until we reached the tree line on the Cullen's front lawn. _

We both phased back at the same time and I flung on my jeans and reached the door the same time Sky seemed to burst.

"OKAY THAT IS IT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I ran into the living area finding a stunned Carsile, Esme, Emmett and Nessie. What had they said to make her shout at them? The three vampires and a half turned to look at me standing in the doorway, Sky following their gaze. "Brady?"

"Hey love, how are you?" Her already face seemed to get even redder.

"How are you? How are you? How dare you even say that to me. For god sake Brady first of all you run out the house after shouting at me I might add, with out a word on what you were doing or where you were going. I was worried sick about you, I thought you were about to start a street war by the way you ran out that house." Street war, what the hell is a street war. Better not ask she seems like she's about to kill me right now, she did have a right to I suppose. "Then your mum wont even let me leave, wont tell me anything."

"She said mum." Emmett snorted as he put on a English accent, Sky turned to glare at him and he instantly stopped. "Okay English girl when angry is not in mood to laugh." He muttered lowly to himself.

"When I do escape this man as what I can only describe as some kind of perverted, stalker, freak thing with really blood shot eyes comes up to me. Nessie turns up out of no where and goes on about what she cant tell me and only you can. So now I think is as good as time as any don't you think Brady Willis, what do YOU need to tell me. And I want to know now!" She had her hands on her hips and was glaring down at me, I knew she was clearly pissed with me at the time and all I wanted to do was make it up with her, I had clearly upset her. Her face was flushed a bright red with anger as she looked at me, her teeth gritted and green eyes on full alert.

A cough echoed around the room from Jacob who had firmly latched himself to Nessie in the mean time of Sky's rant. This caused me to shuffle forwards a little towards Sky, she took a step back and I felt a tug at my heart. I had pushed her away from me.

"Sky?" I asked noticing her eyes began to get red and water until tears were spilling over her cheeks. "Sky." I strode too her in two quick steps wrapping my arms around her. Her hands lightly hitting my chest as she began to sob.

"You stupid, stupid boy. I was so worried about you Brady, I don't like being kept in the dark about anything. Please don't you keep me in the dark, please Brady."

"Shhhh I wont anymore, I'll tell you everything I promise." I stroked the back of her head as she let out her angry tears. What was I going to do with my Sky Aldington?


	22. Believe Me

**Authors Note:**** So this is how Sky finds everything out, Boy is that some hard stuff to write I'm telling you. I even got confused but then again that's not hard to do. It's actually hard to get the feelings that Sky must be down on paper, I mean how would you feel in her situation, cause I know I would be sort of pissed, annoyed, upset, worried and annoyed (Yer I said annoyed twice oh wells) that is one messed up mind right there. I feel a little sorry for poor old Brady though, must be a bit frustrating to tell her don't you think? **

**Anyhow thanks for all the reviews I've been getting, very much appreciated. I would name you all but :P I shall name every single one of you at the very last chapter. Oh heads up to that, I'm guessing around three more chapters and then that's going to be it for new Life, friends and an imprint. It's so sad . I already have another story in mind though, which is another imprinting story and may just include my buddy Pepper and me lol. I just wanna try it out see if it will work if not I'll scrap it. Whoa long authors I shall shut up in a bit, happy readings :D **

**Believe Me**

**Sky P.O.V**

When Brady came into the house in only cut off jeans and dirt covered like his brother had previously been I had thought the worst. All my anger bubbled to the surface as he acted so smoothly with out realizing the pain he had caused me over the past few hours. I was confused and hurting, I didn't like not being told things and I just burst. I let my tears stream down my face annoyed with myself for letting them and annoyed that I was being kept in the dark. Brady came over quickly embracing me and I felt instantly comforted by his body heat. I let out my cries and hit his chest in a pathetic attempt to hurt him.

"You stupid, stupid boy. I was so worried about you Brady, I don't like being kept in the dark about anything. Please don't you keep me in the dark, please Brady."

"Shhhh I wont anymore, I'll tell you everything I promise." He stroked the back of my head as I continued to cry into his chest. "Shhhh I'm so sorry I left you like that, I'm so sorry." He kept on muttering to me.

"I don't want you to go, not like my parents I cant take another person I love dying." I had finally told him I loved him, I hadn't done it before but now I had and he must have noticed as he pulled me even closer to him and let out a sigh.

"I love you too and I swear I'm not going anywhere whilst you need me around." We stood there in silence happy in each others arms, I didn't want to burst the bubble we had created around us but I needed answers some when. The Cullen's had slipped out the room along with Jacob at some point most probably to give us some space.

"Brady?"

"Hmmmmm."

"Can you please tell me now?" He stiffened a little as he let out another sigh.

"You wont want to be with me after I tell you." His voice was all in one tone, why would I not want to be with him once he told me? He wasn't cheating on me was he? "Sky I don't want you to be scared of me."

His voice was beginning to break, I looked up as I felt something drop onto my head. Brady was crying. It was the saddest thing I had ever seen and I didn't know what to think or how to handle it. I reached my hand up to his cheek wiping away the fresh tears from his eyes which continued to look straight at me.

"How could I be scared of you?" I gave a wry smile.

"You can be…believe me." He pulled away from me and took my hand in his gently pulling me along to the stairs in the hallway and settling me on the last step. He still held onto my hand turning it over so my palm faced up towards him and began tracing the lines with his fingertips. "So you've noticed things right? Like my really high temperature, my big build, the shaking, the running around half naked and the dragged through a bush look?"

"Well they are all pretty hard to not miss." I had noticed all of those things a long time ago but I let them pass, but seeing the dragged through a bush look was a first for me.

"Yer well they all link with something." He stopped tracing my hand and let go, I lost my connection from Brady and I didn't like this feeling, the feeling of emptiness. "Do you remember that story Billy Black told at the bonfire?"

"The one with the men that turned into wolves?"

"That's the one….it's sort of true." True? What is he talking about did he hit his head or something? "You see I am a descendant of that tribe along with the others."

"Others?" I was seriously confused right now.

"Jacob, Embry, Paul, Sam, Quil, Jarred, Leah, Seth, Collin, Steven, Alex. All of us."

"So your telling me you all turn into wolves, Brady what the hell, are you trying to be funny?" His head quickly shot up, his hands gripping tightly onto my shoulders as his face urgently looked at mine.

"I am being deadly serious Sky! I need you to believe me."

"Alright Brady, alright I believe you."

"But you don't do you?" He growled in annoyance, now I was getting a little scared.

"Brady I'm just finding it hard, as well in that legend it says you are here to protect us from the 'cold ones' or vampires but they don't exist do they."

"Your in their house." Was his quick reply. He was accusing the Cullen's of being creatures that live in the dark and suck the blood of humans. "Sky you have to have noticed they all have gold eyes, pale skin and unbelievably attractive." I paused it was one of the first things I had noticed.

"Then if they are, why haven't you killed them yet?"

"They aren't like the others, they eat the blood of animals and wish to co-exist with humans. Plus we got a kind of truce thing going on with them now, they aren't bad Sky I want you to understand that." I closed my eyes resting my head in my hands, this was all so much to take in at once. I wanted to believe Brady I really did but I still had my doubts.

With that Nessie ran through the door.

"I'm sorry but Brady the pack need you."

"I'm with Sky a the moment. They can wait." Brady sneered.

"It's urgent, the problem just got worse."

"What problem?" I asked, intervening between there looks.

"An infestation that's all. I'm gonna have to go, stay with Nessie she'll answer your questions." He stood up and began to run out on me for the second time that day, I ran out after him into the front lawn. He began to strip his clothing as he ran and then there was a loud rip followed by a snarl. Where Brady once was stood a large black wolf with a silver ear. I gasped and fell to my knees, he was telling the truth! All this time he was telling the truth, all this time he was protecting us all, all this time I had been dating a wolf man. I watched the space in the tree line in which he had left, continuously blinking and hoping it was all a dream, but this was real.

"Sky I need you to come back inside with me." Nessie stayed a little away from me, obviously noting that I was confused.

"Is it true then? You're a vampire?" I asked looking at her from where I sat on the floor.

"Half, my mother was human when she conceived me."

"The rest of your family, they are vampires though?"

"Yes." She took a step toward me with her hand out stretched, Nessie wouldn't hurt me, I knew she wouldn't. Otherwise how had she managed to handle school? I took her cold hand in mine and my head was instantly filled with images. It was of Brady and the pack all of them running through the forest, they seemed so free and happy. Then another image at the bonfire, how they all acted the same and how they cared for each other like a family. Lastly was an image of our table at lunch how we all got on so well, throwing food at each other or talking like any day. "Now lets go inside." She pulled me into the house once more and sat me down on one of the sofas.

"Nessie did you just do that, those images?"

"It's sort of my thing, I can show another images or my thoughts by a simple touch. I wanted you to understand that even though Brady is a wolf, he is still the same and nothing can change that. The whole pack are here to protect, be it a loved one or the res, they wouldn't hurt you at all." She was right, I had been conversing with these wolves for a couple of months now and nothing had ever happened to me, Brady was the same and I still loved him. "And me or my family will never hurt you either, god forbid dad thinks you are a musical genius. He's planning on making you big in the future." I laughed to that, Mr. C was pretty cool at times.

"So what's happening now? What are they all doing?"

"There are some of our kind, vampires but they do not refrain from the thirst for human blood like we do. They are threatening the area and we are trying to do our best to control the situation." Then it all made sense, that weird man who came up to me with those red eyes he was on them.

"The man, the one you saved me from…"

"Was one of them yes, regrettably he has followed your scent here." I started to panic. "don't worry Sky we will protect you, Brady will make sure of it. You are his imprint and all."

"Huh?" Please not another wolf thing I don't think I can take much more, my head is spinning. I have a vampire after me, my boyfriend and his mates are werewolves trying to fight this vampire away and now I'm sitting in a house owned by vampires.

"Well imprinting is when a wolf finds his soul mate, kinda like love at first sight. They cant be away from their imprint too long, they would do anything for them and they become the mere meaning of their existence. You are Brady's." Brady is my soul mate, I am Brady's soul mate. Is that why we fell in love so fast, I mean normal relationships don't work like that do they. I was going to be with Brady for the rest of my life and I didn't mind it, I've been so happy lately and now I know why.

"Your Jacobs?" Nessie's grin grew wider.

"Sure am, welcome to the wonderful world of the supernatural, we hope you enjoy your stay." I snorted at Nessie and her attempts to calm me. She continued to tell me everything including what was happening now and what the pack was planning. When she went into more detail like how they were fighting the vampires that were here I began to worry for Brady's sake but she was adamant he would be fine and nothing would happen to any of them, it had clearly happened many times before.

She explained her life story and how her mum and dad met in the meantime and that's some story I am telling you. They were really in love, poor Jacob though it must have been a little awkward. First you fall in love with a vampires girlfriend which happens to be your imprints mother, I could just imagine the tension between him and Mr. C. At least now I understood why he hated him so much.


	23. Gotcha

Authors Note: So another chapter done, but I must say I was very tired whilst writing this, so there are probably quiet a few mistakes in it and it's a bit short and maybe the fighting is a little crap. I just realized I forgot to mention Steven in all this, poor Steven. Well lets just say he was at home asleep and was oblivious to all that was happening. XD So 2 more chapters left and its all over *sniff* but on the Brightside I do have my other story and that seems to be getting good reviews.

And PepperX as you are the biggest moaner I was only able to do one chapter as I nearly fell asleep. You are just gonna have to wait :P

Gotcha

Brady P.O.V

_**That's twice now, twice I've left her with out explanation and probably at the wrong moment. **_

"_**This better be good I got a panicking and confused girlfriend back there." I growled as the packs minds connected. **_

"_**Get's worse for you mate, she saw you phase." Jacob said. I instinctively looked behind me to see a stunned looking Sky on the floor, watching where I had phased. **_

"_**Dammit!" **_

"_**Well at least she knows for sure you're a great big wolf." **_

"_**Thanks Paul for that great insight to what I already KNOW!" **_

"_**Only saying."**_

"_**Will you all shut up, Brady I got you out here as the leach is managing to keep escaping, even the Cullen's are having difficulties." **_

"_**How many we got down?"**_

"_**Two so far, the others aren't giving up easily." **_

"_**I caught scent again." Alex sneered as he seemed to chase after a female. **_

"_**Embry, Leah, Jacob, Jarred go help him out."**_

"_**Spoil my fun, I wanted to take her down by myself."**_

"_**You aren't like me kid." Seth grinned as he remembered taking down that vampire when he was still new and young to the whole wolf thing.**_

"_**Gloat later, fight now." Sam snapped. Everyone was worn out and tired, we had been chasing these ones for just gone six hours now. **_

"_**Alright." Seth and Alex sighed.**_

"_**Hey we got Big guy, pixie and Blondie helping us out down here."**_

"_**Good get that one down, we'll sort out the male. I want to get home to my Emily." **_

"_**I think everyone wants to go home right now." Quil groaned as he had an image of Claire.**_

"_**No Quil that's Claire's mum's home." Collin barked.**_

"_**Shut up Collin, at least I have someone."**_

"_**I don't want anyone. I mean look what happened to Brady, he's all confused in his emotions and it's all over Sky.**_

"_**Something to say brother?" If it concerned Sky I am all ears. **_

"_**I have already said it, man you used to be cool."**_

"_**Brothers." Paul rolled his eyes mentally.**_

"_**Shut it Paul!" Collin and eye shot back.**_

"_**Twins." Sometimes he could be so annoying, no he is always that annoying. "I do it just for you Brady."**_

"_**GUYS!" Sam shouted. "I am serious now, shut up and concentrate." Silence filled after that as we all began to concentrate. As I crossed over the small stream I caught scent of the Male's smell and it was heading back to the house. My instant thought was Sky, I had to get there quick. Sam, Seth, Collin, Quil and Paul were all flagging behind me as I put all my muscle power into getting there first. "Brady calm down, the Cullen's are there." **_

"_**I know, but what if something has gone wrong?"**_

"_**Nothing will have gone wrong, there are a fire very capable vampires with her at the moment."**_

"_**You saying Edwards not capable." Jacob laughed.**_

"_**No I'm saying Nessie as she is still young."**_

"_**Hey my Nessie can handle herself just fine." **_

"_**Jacob the female."**_

"_**Yer, Yer I know. She's nearly finished with anyway." Whilst Jacob decided to chat with Sam I managed to reach the house once more and all seemed silent. The scent continued and it was getting stronger which meant I was getting closer. **_

"_**Brady you can't do this alone." Sam shouted, that wasn't an order technically so I continued to run faster and faster, turning the corner when I felt the air rush out of my body. My mind went black and I felt the sharp pain as I fell back onto the floor with a hard impact, my spine shooting pain up my body.**_

"_**BRADY!" Collin and Alex shouted in my head.**_

"_**Stay there kid, we'll be right there." Sam comforted. I tried to turn over but failed, what the hell just happened to me?**_

"**Brady it's me Carsile, I need you to not move." **_**The blonde vampire came into view with his black bag of medical stuff. Why is he not with Sky and protecting her? I groaned, I should be with her. **_

"**Don't worry Brady, Bella, jasper and Esme are looking after her now." **_**And Edward was here, great I am feeling so much better right now. **_**" The male was trying to trick you so you would come to him, you fell into his trap by focusing on Sky then,. I suggest now you think of helping yourself." **

"_**Whatever smarty pants, I dare you to not think of Bella." He frowned at me, "I thought not." The doctor checked me over from head to toe, Collin approached me first his tongue sticking out of his mouth.**_

"_**Bradster you scared the living shit out of me. I think even Alexis crapped himself then." **_

"_**Don't be so dramatic, I just got winded, right Mr. C?" Edward nodded yet he was still frowning. He should so give up trying to not think of Bella.**_

"_**Get up then."**_

"_**Fine I will." The pain wasn't so bad now as I slowly turned myself over and stretched a little. So should not have done that I winced. **_

"_**See you are in pain."**_

"_**You alright Brady?" Sam asked.**_

"_**I'm fine, I'm fine." Sam was about to say something but was soon cut off by a loud crash. Everyone looked at each other before sprinting off into that direction. **_

"_**Heads up!" Quil shouted as a chair flew out the first floor window. **_

"_**What the hell is going on up there?" Sam wondered as we made it into the living area and started to run for it up the stairs. Sky was here too as well as that leach I could smell it. Edward leapt up in front of us along with Carsile blocking our view from anything, whatever they landed on sent them crashing into a upstairs room filled with books. **_

"_**Quil, Collin get downstairs and get ready incase he makes a break for it out the window." They rushed down those stairs quicker than anyone I had ever seen. Edward and Carsile both being flung off the vamp I was now beginning to loath, first he attempts to attack Sky and now this oh hell no. As if they were both thinking with me Sam, Paul and I ran at the leach latching ourselves to him. I heard a tear come from his flesh as my teeth sunk in. Jasper, Bella and Esme all back and attacking. Six against one leach boy you are so going down. **_

_**Edward and Carsile were back in the game quickly, we had basically won as they started to rip off his limbs. I have to give the leach a little credit he was one hell of a strong one, stronger than Emmett and I didn't think that was even possible. Knowing we had won I backed away to find Sky and Nessie hiding out in one of the bedrooms down the corridor. I nudged the door open with my nose but found the room empty, I looked around a little more seeing a cupboard door slightly ajar when someone sneezed from inside. Gotcha. I let out a little whine to signify I was there, knowing Sky and Nessie were hiding out inside.**_

"**It's Brady, I think it's safe for you to go out now."**_** Nessie whispered. I sat myself down in front of the door where it sounded like a giant mouse was living. I really just wanted to see Sky's face, I had left her in a state and probably scared her even more. Plus I didn't know if she was hurt or not. The door creaked open slowly as a bright green eye peeped out at me, before I saw her entire face. I let out a sigh she seemed fine. **_

"**BRADY!" **_**She lunged out the cupboard and wrapped her arms around my neck. I so badly missed the contact. **_**"I'm sorry I didn't understand, but I do now. I'm sorry I doubted you, I didn't mean it. Was a little freaked when I saw my boyfriend turn into a massive wolf though." **_**I chuckled in my head she was having one of her little rants. **_**"However I can see the perks in this wolf form, for one I don't need to hear you speaking."**

"_**Hahaha Aww that's just to good. She only wants your body mate." Jarred laughed. She didn't mean it…did she? I whined and nudged my head into hers.**_

"**Alright I would miss you talking, sorry." **_**Stop saying sorry woman, I licked the side of her face, laughing at her expression. "**_**Ewwwww."**_** I miss that, at least things were a little back to normal now, we are still gonna need to talk some things over but maybe it will all be good. **_**"No more face licking thank you, that's an order as your imprint."**_** She knew about imprinting, of course Nessie .I looked up and nodded to her for a thank you, when Sky squeezed me a little tighter and I let out a whine.**_

"**Sky you might want to not squeeze so hard, Brady got hurt earlier." **_**Edward asked nicely. She let go quickly looking worried.**_

"**You got hurt?"**


	24. Evil Teacher

**Authors Note: ****Aww one more chapter to go, it's so sad. I think I'm going to cry, cry with me people. I was so cold whilst writing this chapter that I swear my fingers have now gone numb, brrrr. Anyhow another chapter, I quite like this one, it's funny. Right so the song is 4am Forever by Lost prophets, Of course song shall be on my profile :D Thanx for reading. **

**Evil Teacher**

**Sky P.O.V**

For the next week I fussed over Brady, he had strained his muscle protecting me and he deserved my undying attention. He told me that a werewolf can heal much quicker than a human but I wasn't listening he frightened me by being hurt. It made me think that if he was gone I would literally have nothing left to live for. After what had happened I seemed to always have someone with me, be it Nessie who I had now made a strong friendship with or one of the wolves. Brady would sometimes sleep at my room at night as he knew I was a little scared of what's out there at night now.

"Look Sky I can carry my books." Brady protested as we walked into school.

"No you can't. Don't be so silly." I patted away his arm as he gave me a frustrated look.

"I'm supposed to be the one carrying your books."

"Dude she wears the pants in your relationship." Collin grinned as he patted my back.

"I realised."

"So bad for your image, you know the guys are saying stuff."

"Like what?"

"Well that you may be turning…you know gay."

"I'm not gay." I was quietly laughing to the conversation the pair were having. Brady wasn't gay, if he was gay he would imprint on a man. "Sky give me back my books, I don't want them to think I am gay."

"Why should it bother you? I know your not gay." I smiled.

"Well yes but you don't have a load of guys reading your mind all the time."

"I have Mr. C" I grinned. Yup I knew he could read minds now, and oh the things I enjoyed to do now in lessons. For example keep shouting his name in your head till he shouts out 'What!' That is my personal favourite, I was laughing for hours.

"I have an extra…." Brad was counting up in his head. " nine?"

"Oh well, just let me carry your books."

"Sky!" He whined. He was so cute like this.

"Fine, I will let you carry your books tomorrow."

"Good." His hand grabbed mine as we entered the music room. We made our usual greetings with Mr. C and took our place at our usual table where Natalie was already sat. Tomorrow we would finally perform our assignment and I'm not going to brag or anything but we are pretty damn hot right now.

"Hey Nat." Collin chimed.

"It's Nat - a - lie Collin." She pronounced.

"Sorry Nat - a - lie." I looked at Brady and we both rolled our eyes at the same time.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, practise of course." Collin grinned as he brought out his books, I swear this is the only time I ever see him so focused. As him and Natalie went through things Brady and I began to talk about this weekend.

"So is Nahuel still letting you come on this camping trip?" Brady asked as he rubbed soothing circles onto my palm.

"Yup, he's cool. I think he's happy it was you who imprinted on me and not Collin." We both turned to look at Collin who had a pencil stuck up his nose trying to be funny.

"I think I was adopted." That was another thing I had found out. Turns out my uncle knew what was going down with the wolves and leaches, he was in on it all this time and never bothered to tell me. This must be why he seemed okay with Brady in the beginning as he knew I was protected when he left for work.

"I don't know I can see some similarities."

"You did not just say that."

"I think I did you know." He crept closer to me and began to tickle at my sides.

"Hello you two, if you want to do that get a room but do it later. We have work to do you know." Collin frowned.

"Yes sir." I saluted as Brady let go of me.

"We decided to do a warm up song." Natalie added as we took up our places at our instruments.

"What song?" Brady called over the drum set.

"4 am Forever."

"Ohhh calm and collected I like it." Brady you can be such a weirdo sometimes.

"Guys please, we are professionals." Collin said sternly. "Can be serious now, our grades depend on this."

"Tomorrow." I smiled.

"Yes well perfect now and we shall rock tomorrow."

"You are weird." Natalie scrutinised as she took her place by the mike, Collin childishly stuck out his tongue towards her.

"Okay 3, 2, 1" Brady shouted as he banged his drumsticks together. I started off with the rift as Natalie came in with a little keyboardness.

"Yesterday I lost my closest friend

Yesterday I wanted time to end

I wonder if my heart will ever end

I just let you slip away

4 am forever

Maybe I'll never see you smile again

Maybe you thought it was all pretend

All these words I could never send

I just let them slip away

4 am forever

Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you

Why don't you listen when I try to make it through

Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye you'll never know

Hold a little tighter

4 am forever

Maybe one day when I can move along

Maybe someday when you can have this song

You wont let it slip away

4 am Forever

And I wish the sun would never come

It's 4 am and you are done

I hope you know your letting go

It's 4 am and I'm alone

Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you

Why don't you listen when I try to make it through

Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye you'll never know

Hold a little tighter

Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you

Why don't you listen when I try to make it through

Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye you'll never know

Hold a little tighter

4 am forever"

That was pretty amazing now all we got to do is get our actual song right. We were all concentrating like we usually did, perfecting our song until it could get no better.

"Kids bells gone you can go home you know." Mr. C grinned. "I mean I am an amazing teacher and all but I have a home to get back to."

"Yeah we all know what you get up to." Collin winked.

"Col I don't want to know." I shuddered.

"Neither do I, anyway see you guys tomorrow." Natalie was quick out that door. She only spoke to us when necessary, I felt kind of bad for it.

"No need to feel bad Sky." Edward smiled gently. "Natalie just doesn't feel connected to you, lets be honest you do hang around with a group of big, smelly men."

"Hey you don't smell so good yourself you know." Brady frowned. "Filling my Sky with all these negative thoughts." His arms pulled me to his warm body.

"I'm telling her the truth."

"Huh see you tomorrow evil teacher" Brady mumbled as I was dragged out of the school, Collin on the other side.

"Stinky man." Collin protested. " I do not smell in the slightest, I wash like once a week."

"You wash once a week?" That is disgusting.

"Yeah sometimes two." I turned to Brady.

"Please tell me you wash more than that."

"Oh he washes every day, he has ever since he imprinted on you." Collin smiled, batting his eyelashes.

"Hey I care about my hygiene."

"Nah you just want to smell your best for Sky here." Collin slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Come on you three I'm busting to pee here." Alex groaned as he bounced on the spot by the van.

"Why didn't you go in the school?" I asked as I sat in my space by Brady.

"Apparently they are too dirty." Seth smiled. We all looked at each other and at the same time all chorused the word we were all thinking.

"GAY"


	25. Together Forever

**Authors Note: ****OMG! It's the last ever chapter I feel so sad. And it's all in Brady's P.O.V and its extra long :D Enjoy!**

**Together Forever**

**Brady P.O.V**

Today's the day, music assessment day and I'm planning mine and Sky's first real date. I skipped around the house this morning whistling and with a spring in my step.

"Why you so happy today thought you had a test?" Alex mumbled as he munched down on his third bowl of cereal.

"It's an assessment brother." Collin yawned as he came from upstairs. "And don't you listen, Bradster here is taking our Sky on a date today."

"Aww my little boy is all growing up." Mum gushed from the stove.

"Hang on since when was she your Sky?" I asked slightly miffed by the statement.

"Well come on she is basically our sister."

"Yer I've always wanted a sister, having Alexis here just isn't the same as Sky." Collin grinned as Alex chucked an apple at his head.

"BOYS! I will have no food fighting in this house." Mom argued.

"Sorry mom." They both apologised. See I'm the good one, the one who has manners and helps around the house. That is why Sky likes me more. Well she should like me more as she is my imprint but that is hardly the point.

"So where you taking Sky?" Mom asked turning to me with a bright smile on her face. Her and Sky got on really well it seemed, whenever Sky was round they would end up talking about something. I think Sky liked to have a motherly figure in her life and mom saw Sky as the daughter she never got, well she did get Alex I really am beginning to think he's gay I'm waiting for the day. What if he is gay gets a boyfriend then imprints on a woman, that's going to be an awkward scenario.

"I was going to take her to that new Mexican place down Seattle." Sky liked spicy food, so she should enjoy it. I had already reserved us a table for seven.

"Well you treat her to a nice time, she deserves it by going out with one of you lot."

"Hey I'm a gentlemen." I frowned, I always was a gentlemen when Sky was around she deserved no better.

"Yer until tonight, I'll bet you show her a good time." Collin grinned as he put on his converses and grabbed his bag.

"Collin! Don't be so rude….but Brady you will use protection right?" Alex and Collin went into fits of laughter. My god this is so embarrassing.

"Mom!"

"Well you never know what teenagers get up to lately."

"We aren't all like Paul Davis." I groaned, he was a well known man whore at our age that was until he imprinted.

"Paul is a handsome young fellow, if I was a few years younger."

"URGHH MOM!" I groaned, I did not need to hear that.

"My ears, my poor innocent ears." Alex screamed as he ran out of the house.

"I feel so sick right now." Collin shook his head. "The mental images are so wrong, wait till the guys hear about this we are going to get slaughtered." I pushed him out the front door and towards the van in which Seth and Alex were already sat waiting.

"Hey guys…why do you all look so…ill?"

"Mom, went too far." I replied as I sat in the drivers seat, we weren't picking up Sky today so I was sort of in a rush to get to school.

"In what?"

"I'm sure you will find out soon." The guys talked whilst I drove, intent in getting to school soon so I could see my Sky, she would be stood waiting by her car with that amazing smile I hope. I grinned as we pulled up into the car park. I leapt out the car leaving one of the others to lock it up and ran through the crowds till I found Sky's car…but she wasn't there. I looked around beginning to get worried something may have happened to her when something warm jumped on my back.

"Morning." Came through the sweet innocent laughter as I swung her around in my arms.

"You worried me then." I smiled as Sky clung onto my shoulders still laughing. I brought her down slowly until her lips were level with mine and gave them a tender kiss. I love moments like these when we are in our own little bubble like no one can get to us.

"I missed you." She mumbled as I brought her closer to me.

"I missed you too."

"Oi you two, we have lessons to get too!" Collin shouted over.

"Damn brother." I sighed as I pulled us both inside and took her to her art lesson where we met Embry with Liz.

"Morning you two, bet you are nervous for your music thing?" Embry was too busy looking at Liz to really pay attention to us.

"Nervous I don't think so we got it all down." Sky giggled as I tickled her sides.

"Bit big headed aren't you."

"Nope I know we are good."

"Big head!" Embry concluded. "See you later baby." He cooed to Liz as he kissed the top of her head.

"Bye hot stuff." Liz grinned as she went inside leaving me and Sky.

"Well I shall see you at lunch." She smiled as she poked the tip of my nose.

"Too long if you ask me." I muttered as I put my forehead to hers.

"Get used to it hat boy." I always wore a hat now, I was beginning to really like that nickname. She kissed my cheek and headed into her lesson leaving me there like a numpty in the corridor watching after her. I sighed and went off to my own lessons for the day.

I was really captured by Sky now, I realised this after just half an hour without her during my lessons. I felt bare without her there, how would I last if she ever decided to go away or wanted to go to college? I sat at our groups table at lunch, Sky was a little late because she had gym before hand but when I saw her arrive through those doors with Nessie my life seemed a whole lot better.

"Close your mouth, I don't want to see your mashed up sandwich." Amy squealed, she always was a clean freak.

"Don't look then."

"Hard not to when you are sat in front of me." I opened my mouth wider just to annoy her.

"Brady that's disgusting!" She groaned.

"Brady don't annoy Amy." Seth glared at me.

"What is Brady doing now?" Came that voice I so dearly love.

"Being a pig." Amy answered.

"I am not a pig.. I am a wolf." I grinned sheepishly as I pulled Sky on to my lap and began to eat her neck.

"Guys get a room seriously." Stephen moaned. "I'm still young you know."

"You wait you will be like this soon."

"I bet Collins next you know." Jacob grinned.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Look over there." I followed his gaze towards the door where Collin seemed to have been stood frozen looking at a girl.

"Ha-ha another one bites the dust." Alex cheered.

"That's Susie, she started today. She's in my PE class." Sky fiddled with the hair at the back of my neck as she looked over at the pair. That felt really good. "She's really nice although her dad is working in the police force here."

"Well Collin better warm up to her dad then." We all laughed. Now my brother could at least understand the power of imprinting. When he had finally come over to the table we made an effort to mock him and tease him as he sat and blushed about it all. Yes my brother blushed. It was hard to get anything out of him the whole of lunch and he walked to music in a daze, hope he gets back to normal for our music lesson.

"So feels good doesn't it." I nudged his shoulder as we walked into music.

"Yeah feels really nice." He sighed.

"So when you going to make your move?"

"Huh move?"

"Oh Collin, welcome to the confused world of imprinting.""

"Congratulations Collin." Mr. C smiled. "Lets hope it doesn't affect your playing today."

"Of course it wont, nothing gets in between me and my music."

"That's what you think." I mumbled. If only he knew his world was soon going to be Susie filled. We all sat and waited through the other students bands and they were all actually quite good. A couple were pretty bad as they chose someone who couldn't sing to be the singer.

"Right we have Making faces next." Mr. C called from his desk, that was us. I gave Sky's hand a quick squeeze as I knew she sometimes got a little nervous and headed towards my stool behind the drum kit. Sky, Collin and Natalie hooked up their guitars and bass before we were finally ready. Natalie gave me a quick look back to signify she was ready and I tapped my sticks together three times.

"My hands are searching for you

My arms outstretched towards you

I feel you on my fingertips

My tongue dances behind my lips for you

The fire rising through my being

Burning, I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive

I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me

And you whisper you love me

And I begin to fade

Into our secret place

The music makes me sway

The angels singing say we are alone with you

I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive

I'm alive

And so I cry

The light is white

And I see you

I'm alive

I'm alive

I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand, I give it to you

Now you owe me, all I am

You said you would never leave me

I believe you, I believe

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing"

The whole class was swaying and Mr. C was nodding his head in approval, we must have done well. Once we stopped we were applauded and cheered, I took my place back next to Sky capturing her in my arms and never intending to let go. I was so proud of her, she wrote that song and she was amazing at guitar. We had to listen to two more groups and then we were free and I could take Sky on our date.

"You four." Mr. C called us over when the others had left. "I just want to tell you I have never seen such a good performance before. You all get an A."

"Really?" Natalie smiled, what did she not believe we could do it.

"Yes, now go and celebrate."

"Thanks Mr. C." We all cheered, running out of the school and jumping on anyone we could find. Seth was mine and Collins main person so as soon as we saw him we dragged him down to the ground piling on top of him.

"Guys." He wheezed. "Get off."

"We got A's" We said at the same time.

"Have you never got an A before?"

"No." I smiled as I jumped back off. I had said goodbye to Sky earlier, she wanted to go and get ready for tonight. To me she would look beautiful in anything she wore.

"Well done anyway." I dropped everyone off and found myself getting ready for my date. I was so excited I felt like a two year old at Christmas. I got rid of my hat and straightened my hair whilst I hummed away. Pair of skinnies and a nice smart red shirt and I was ready, I dashed down the stairs grabbing my wallet, keys and the bunch of sunflowers I had bought Sky hoping to get out the house before my mom caught me.

"Oh Brady you look so dashing." She smiled as she came up to me. "Why aren't you wearing a tie though?"

"I'm not going to wear a tie mom." She began to fiddle with my hair.

"I wish you would cut your hair so I could see your lovely face."

"Mom." I moaned. "Please let me leave, I got to pick up Sky in five minutes."

"Well why didn't you say?" She wouldn't have listened anyway, she would still be fiddling with my hair. "Go and have a good night." She kissed the top of my head and finally allowed me to leave. I ran out the house and got in the van, speeding down the roads to reach Sky. There was her house, Nahuel was away on business at the moment but I know he would have given me the talk if he was in. I knocked the door with the flowers gripped tightly in my hands. My god I'm so nervous right now. Then the door opened.

"Whoa!" Was all I could muster. There in front of me was a goddess, Sky looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a red knee length dress that tied into a knot behind her neck, a black ribbon synching in around her waist, we matched.

"Don't you like it, I can go and get changed." She was heading back into the house when I grabbed her hand twirling her too me.

"Don't you even think about it." I whispered in her ear, noting that she shuddered. "You look so beautiful." She hid behind her fringe with a very evident shade of red on her cheeks.

"You look really handsome."

"Thanks." I tilted up her head to look at me, those green eyes bright, framed by the thick black eyeliner. I couldn't help myself. I moved in closer feeling her cool breath on my lips before I kissed lightly down. I drew back but her hands pulled me back down and kissed me more passionately, her tongue grazing my bottom lip and I allowed her more access. I held her carefully to me as I enjoyed this new experience with her, when she finally set me free. "We should…umm…go." I grinned.

"I'd like that."

"Unless you want to stay here tonight?"

"Brady!" She frowned, which was just to cute.

"Fine tonight shall mark the first day of our lives together for the rest of our lives." I took her hand in mine and we walked off into the darkness. I was going to be with Sky for the rest of my life.

**Authors Note: ****Aww I'm going to miss my Brady and Sky *sniff sniff* Anyway I am very thankful to all those who have followed me and my stories. So here is the big list. Kat, starlight5577, smillarcullen, a-lil-angel, Irene-the writer, LollyDudetteHaha, xNadiiLiciiOus, jblc77, Twifan23JD, heather2012, .Day, PepperX, TrappedInTwilight, xxLadyKnight123xx, Miss. Ebbie Paige, shelbiekins2321, whizabeth, Emily 1980, Becky's Writing, glitter glued to twilight, the pen fatelle, BRITISH VAMPIRE, gimpy123, Donut37. Wow that's a lot of people and I havn't included all those who added me to their story alerts. **

**I want to especially thank .Day as she has been following from the very beginning and gave me some helpful reviews.**

**And also a big thank you to my bestest friends PepperX and a - lil-angel as without them I wouldn't have created the story at all. Without them Collin and Brady would not be emos. :D Love you all thank you very much!**


	26. Authors Note

Note: I am very happy that people are still reading and reviewing my stories even though I stopped writing three years ago. But many of you ask for more and it's only nice to be truthful with you all. There will most probably not be anymore. The truth is I have no time now, work, uni and general life means I cant spend the time I would want to on writing. Also its hard to find the imagination for it, along with me not really liking Twilight any more. Don't get me wrong I love the characters I have created especially the Willis brothers but what I have on them is the end. Please do not use them in your own stories or try pass them off as your own because I spent lots of time on them all and they are precious to me. If anyone does read stories where people have used them please let me know as I was previously informed of one person doing so on another website and that's not really on. So thankyou to all my followers again. Stonecoldheart27


End file.
